Finding Love in Darkness
by Destiny Aitsuji
Summary: Summary: Tsuna gets hit on the head by Hibari's tonfas and lost his eyesight temporarily. Hibari offers to take responsibility of him. Romance ensues. Will they both admit their feelings for each other? Review please :) Complete.
1. Chapter 1

Finding Love in Darkness

_Summary: Tsuna gets hit on the head by Hibari's tonfas and lost his eyesight temporarily. Hibari offers to take responsibility of him. Romance ensues. Will they both admit their feelings for each other? Review please :)__  
_  
Chapter 1

The school bell rang and a brunette dashed passed the school gates just after the bell has gone off. The head of the school disciplinary committee snarled at the tardiness and sloppiness of the student who dared appear late in his presence.

Sensing impending danger, the brunette backed away from the man with the growing killer aura. He scrambled backwards only to be done in by his clumsiness when his butt hit the ground.

"I can explain..." he stuttered but it was too late. The prefect had snapped and his tolerance gave way to an annoyance induced rage. A swift click of the tonfa to the brunette's skull sent to frail boy to a land of darkness in ways more than one unknown to him.

Xxx Destiny Aitsuji xxX

Tsuna woke up in a room unfamiliar. It did not feel like his bed at home. The room smelled strongly of disinfectant and he guessed it had to be the school infirmary from what he last recalled.

"Juudaime you're awake!" a familiar voice exclaimed. "I'm sorry I failed my duty as your right hand man! Please allow me to blow myself up!"

Another carefree laughter entree the one sided conversation with the usual catchphrase "Maa Maa Gokudera - kun calm down. Tsuna would be depressed if you did so."

Tsuna smiled a little at heating his friend's voices. Then a strange thought dawned on him. If it was true he was in school how long had he been unconscious?

"Tsuna, is something wrong?" Yamamoto asked. Tsuna then asked him why the lights were off. "Eh? What do you mean Juudaime? It's still noon."

After a long time, something in Tsuna's mind clicked in place as realisation hut him like a ton of bricks. "Eh?!"

"Took you long enough Dame-Tsuna!" Reborn's nasal voice cut his trail of thoughts. "Reborn!" Tsuna gasped in surprise.

Tsuna began panicking. If he was blind then how was he going yo cope with school if he can't even make it from his bed to his bathroom? In his mental dilemma he failed to notice another person's presence in the room until he heard Gokudera yelling furiously.

"Calm down Gokudera!" Reborn ordered. Reluctantly the silver haired bomber obeyed. Yamamoto smiled.

"Have you heard about Tsuna's condition from Shamal?" Reborn asked. Hibari nodded and Tsuna strained his ears to pick up the baritone voice speak. He wanted to jump off the building when he heard what Hibari said. Gokudera protested until Reborn threatened him with Leon. Yamamoto remained silent while Tsuna committed seppuku mentally several times.

"I will personally take care of the herbivore until his eyesight returns, baby."

**Author's Note: How is the first chapter minna? Any suggestions? I hope to keep this short. No M rated I suppose unless you want it. I really like this pairing. Please review :)**


	2. Chapter 2

Finding Love

Summary: Tsuna gets hit on the head by Hibari's tonfas and lost his eyesight temporarily. Hibari offers to take responsibility of him. Romance ensues. Will they both admit their feelings for each other? Review please :)

Chapter 2

_"I will personally take care of the herbivore until his eyesight returns, baby."__  
_  
~End of recap~

Tsuna started to move in to live with Hibari in Hibari's apartment. Hibari had been annoyed initially when it was suggested because it would mean an intrusion into his privacy. However, five minutes at Tsuna's house convinced Hibari that bringing the brunette to his place was a much better idea than living with so much crowding at Tsuna's place.

They had taken Hibari's motor bike and Reborn had agreed to send Tsuna's things over. Tsuna screamed and clung onto Hibari for dear life the entire time as a pillion rider.

"Never again," Tsuna swore to himself. Not knowing what to expect, Tsuna tripped over the steps leading to Hibari's apartment. Hibari turned back just in time to see Tsuna fall.

Annoyed at the brunette's additional clumsiness compared to the usual, he decided that carrying Tsuna would be a much faster and more efficient way of getting to his apartment.

Tsuna squeaked when he felt himself being lifted from his waist and legs. His hands met a strong chest and his feet dangled in the air. His face erupted with hues of red at the realisation that Hibari was actually carrying him bridal style. He wanted to protest but before he could utter a single word, Tsuna was mercilessly dropped onto the floor with a loud thud as Hibari searched his pockets for keys to unlock the door.

Tsuna whimpered as he was dragged into the apartment stumbling over anything and everything. He sat on the floor and felt Hibari move around him. Still seated on the floor of Hibari's apartment, Tsuna was more than startled when Hibari removed Tsuna's shoes for him.

"Hi-Hibari-san!" Tsuna stuttered when he felt the older male toss him over a shoulder. Before another protest could slip from his mouth Hibari himself stopped abruptly and Tsuna nearly fell off those strong shoulders when the raven haired man's grip on the younger boy slacked a little. The silence had been ominous.

"Hibari-san?" Tsuna squeaked. Immediately he was thrown to a soft surface and bounced on it a little before he heard a door slam shut followed by deafening silence.

Tsuna sat on whatever Hibari threw him on and waited patiently for whatever was going to come next. He swore more than a minute had passed but still there were no signs of movement and Tsuna began to get more nervous.

Another minute passed and still nothing. Tsuna was beginning to get desperate and his sanity was on the edge. Forgetting his initial fear of Hibari, he called out timidly "Is anyone home? Hibari-san?"

Still there was no answer. In panic, Tsuna tried to move around and fell face flat on the floor as he tripped over something. Being blind and alone in a foreign environment was extremely unnerving. Tsuna's fear was getting better of him and he started to cry a little when his hand brushed something squishy. He whimpered pathetically but continued to fumble around in his jumbled state of mind. He failed to pick up the soft click of the front door opening.

When a warm hand touched his shoulder, Tsuna screamed and jumped out of his skin. He started struggling in the person's hold and crying his lungs out. He only stopped thrashing wildly when a pair of strong arms wrapped firmly around him. A soft and baritone voice whispered comforting words in his ear calming down his hyper sensitive nerves.

Only when Tsuna was calm and thinking rationally did Hibari make his presence known. "What were you doing while I was not around herbivore?"

Tsuna visibly stiffened at the mention of the word "herbivore". Hibari watched Tsuna's reaction carefully and was more than taken aback when Tsuna started to cry once more. Not knowing what to do he threatened the boy which resulted to more tears and incoherent mumblings.

Almost at his wits end, Hibari sighed heavily and started to panic when Hibird flew in from the window. The small bird took a look at Tsuna and then at Hibari and back to Tsuna before cocking his head to a side.

"Herbivore sad?" the yellow fluff ball asked ibis owner who only sighed and replied yes.

Hibird seemed to understand and started flying around the house chirping "Hibari cheer! Hibari cheer!" at this Hibari seemed flustered and sent a death glare to Hibird. Fortunately or unfortunately, Tsuna did not seem to hear any of it and kept bawling his eyes out.

Hibird shocked the older male by saying "Hug! Hug!" Hibari wanted to get his tonfas out to break something when Hibird suggested it. However, the yellow bird seemed unfazed. In fact he seemed even more determined.

Cobalt grey eyes met beady black eyes. Finally the raven haired teen gave in with a sigh. Moving to the now hysterical brunette he wrapped his arms tightly around him which ceased the crying almost instantly save for a few muffled sobs.

Tsuna froze for a moment while a faint blush assorted the usually stoic boy's face.

Somewhere outside, a certain baseball player and silverette blushed heavily at their intimate gesture. "Reborn-san was right..." the bomber whispered and the baseball player nodded beside. They left their hiding spot as quietly as they arrived.

Back at the apartment where Hibari still held Tsuna, Tsuna's heart made a weird sound.

Doki-doki!

Hibari's heart made a similar sound as he held the smaller boy.

Doki-doki!

The two blushed in unison unknown to each other. Watchful eyes sparkled from a distance unknown to them.

"Kufufu~ this might get interesting, arcobaleno."

"Indeed," a fedora wearing infant smirked.

Author's Note: Thank you for the reviews ^_^ I really loved it. A little holding, 8059 as suggested. I hope you liked this chapter as well. Please review to let me know how you found it :) thank you!


	3. Chapter 3

Finding Love in Darkness

Summary: Tsuna gets hit on the head by Hibari's tonfas and lost his eyesight temporarily. Hibari offers to take responsibility of him. Romance ensues. Will they both admit their feelings for each other? Review please :)

Chapter 3

_"Kufufu~ this might get interesting, arcobaleno."___

_"Indeed," a fedora wearing infant smirked.__  
_

_Flashback ends~_

Tsuna and Hibari were too caught up in the moment that they did not pull apart even when Hibird's suggested hug had served its purpose of calming the hysterical brunette down.

A doorbell later, Tsuna had been hastily guided to the nearest furniture and carelessly plopped onto it while Hibari had been quick to compose himself before calmly reaching for the door with a slight pending annoyance incurred wrath. Whoever the poor fellow was, Tsuna prayed for his soul when the audible click of the door opened followed by silence.

What should have come next such as the sound of breaking bones with the trademark phrase "I'll bite you to death!" or the horrible screams of the victim did not come. Instead, a loud yet familiar boisterous voice boomed throughout the silent apartment nearly shattering Tsuna's eardrums.

Hibari visibly flinched and Tsuna had a death grip on the furniture he was sitting on. However, the girl beside the loud voiced boy did not seem particularly affected by the inhuman volume. She only giggled as if it were some new joke.

Though blind, Tsuna flinched as he felt a large murderous intent prickling his skin. He knew who had caused this and who was ready for blood but his own body betrayed him when it shook uncontrollably. It was almost a normal occurrence yet there was still no way Tsuna could accept it. These two guardian's meeting had always meant nothing but trouble. Not because the Cloud guardian had a grudge on the other but because the other guardian knew nothing about a person's limit and pushed it to the extreme. Said person being tested now was like a walking time bomb capable of exploding anytime and the other guardian was walking through the minefield fearlessly without a single shred of caution. Tsuna feared for both their safeties as he always had. No, he had no need to fear the Cloud guardian's safety. He had to worry of his own though, there was no guarantee he would live through every such ordeal.

"Yo Hibari! How are you to the extreme?!" Ryohei greeted, rather actually shouted at a volume enough to send a passing by old lady a shock induced heart attack.

Hibari gritted his teeth and miraculously made out some words from the clenched teeth in a tightly controlled voice indicating a volcano of violence to soon ensue if it was not answered.

Ryohei was about to shout another extreme answer with his muscle brain buy luckily his sweet sister spoke up in his stead to prevent any form of bloodshed which might break out if the loud mouthed and hot blooded boxer answered any more.

The sweet Sasagawa Kyoko replied "Pao Pao sensei tasked us to bring over some of Tsu-kun's clothes and necessities for the stay."

Hibari's anger simmered a little while Tsuna in the house was pleasantly surprised.

After Kyoko bid farewell and Ryohei shout another extreme goodbye Hibari slammed the door shut. Tsuna jumped at the noise and tensed up like a frightened mouse.

Something was thrown near Tsuna's feet and he heard the sound of water running in the bathroom. Hibari emerged later once the sound of water running stopped. He searched through the thing thrown in front of Tsuna's feet which Tsuna guessed was a duffel bag. After pulling out what he wanted, Hibari dragged Tsuna off to the bathroom and Tsuna could only wonder what was going on.

"Strip," Hibari ordered Tsuna who burst into crimson.

"What?" Tsuna spluttered. He thought he might have heard wrong.

"I said strip herbivore. Do I have to repeat myself?" there was annoyance edged in the prefect's voice.

Fearfully, Tsuna took off his shirt and waited. Hibari got annoyed. He yanked of Tsuna's socks and unbuckled Tsuna's pants when the brunette began to screech. Scrambling away from the prefect, the brunette found his back meeting a cold surface.

Hibari sighed in frustration. He slowly drawled out the words "Strip. Bath. Now."

Registering the words in his mind, Tsuna chuckled nervously and asked Hibari to leave him for a moment. Hibari snorted and merely told him "Shampoo is on the right and soap is on the left. Towels are beside the sink. Careful of the bathtub, it's slippery. If you need help call me. I'm outside."

With that, Hibari is gone like the wind leaving poor Tsuna to figure out how to shower blindly.

Once Tsuna had removed all his clothes and somehow managed to shower, he went to search for a towel but could not find it no matter how much he searched. He paled.

He also seemed to realise that Hibari never mentioned anything about his clothes.

"No way..." Tsuna whimpered.

Author's Note: Haha! Just a little more for you to imagine what would happen next xD Sorry I did not update earlier despite having this written. My father is banning me from ALL ANIME and MANGA because he says I'm addicted TTATT

Anyway, please drop a review :) and if you do have any request please feel free to inbox me. If I can't put them in this series I'll do a one shot.

So what do you guys think will happen next chapter?


	4. Chapter 4

Finding Love in Darkness

Summary: Tsuna gets hit on the head by Hibari's tonfas and lost his eyesight temporarily. Hibari offers to take responsibility of him. Romance ensues. Will they both admit their feelings for each other? Review please :)

Chapter 4  
_  
Once Tsuna had removed all his clothes and somehow managed to shower, he went to search for a towel but could not find it no matter how much he searched. He paled._

He also seemed to realise that Hibari never mentioned anything about his clothes.

"No way..." Tsuna whimpered.

End of flashback~

Hibari smirked from the kitchen where he was stirring a pot of miso soup. He had heard the trademark screech from the brunette in the bathroom.

No, it had not been intentional at all to leave out the towels or the clothes. It just happened that yesterday was laundry day and he had washed his old towel. It happens on a weekly basis actually. Whenever Hibari washes his towel, he would forget to replace it with a new one so the next time he bathes the towel would be missing. However because Hibari lived alone he had no need to fret over such a small matter. He would usually walk naked to his bedroom to grab the new towel. It just happened that Tsuna chose to bathe first on the wrong day.

Also, he had not the heart to tell Tsuna the clothes brought by the Sasagawa siblings had only been school uniform for the week. Surely sleeping in school uniforms would be very uncomfortable so Hibari decided to omit the part of his clothes earlier.

Hibari had told Tsuna to call him if he needed help and he somewhat expected it sooner due the mafia boss in training's natural gift for clumsiness. Hibari had to respect the brunette for making it this far.

Simmering the miso soup on the stove, he checked on the rice cooker before turning the switch off. The tempura was ready as well and Hibari took his time to clean the kitchen. Finally the words he had been waiting to hear were uttered and he quickly turned off the gas.

Dumping the cleaning cloth in the sink, Hibari hastened his steps to the bathroom and yanked the unlocked door open. Tsuna was hiding behind the shower curtain as he told Hibari his ordeal to which Hibari silently chuckled at. "Naive..." he thought.

Once Tsuna's stuttering had ceased, Hibari strode over to the bathtub and drag a blushing Tsuna to his bedroom. Tsuna stumbled all the way. Only the tight grip on his arm prevented his face from embracing the fall with every step.

Once in the bedroom, Hibari ransacked his entire cupboard for some smaller sized clothes of his fir Tsuna's sleeping wear. Meanwhile, Tsuna wrapped himself with the fluffy towel Hibari thrown at him earlier.

When Hibari finally found the clothing he was searching for he told Tsuna to change. Quickly Tsuna obeyed without thinking twice.

As Hibari was about to pick up the strewn clothes on the floor he caught sight if Tsuna changing in front of him. He deadpanned at Tsuna's oblivion.

"Damn! This herbivore is too trusting for his good. How dumb can he get?" Hibari thought.

He watched in silent fascination how the brunette tried to wear a T-shirt backwards and the head sticking out from the wrong hole.

"Herbivore," he drawled out "you are trying to stick your head through the sleeves."

Tsuna blushed heavily and mumbled an apology only to get tangled in the cotton fabric.

Sighing, Hibari moved over to help him get the shirt on the right way. Once Tsuna was dressed he noted that the brunette's hair was still as gravity defying as ever despite having water dripping from it.

Curious to touch it, Hibari made an excuse of having to take care of sick herbivores when they fell I'll just because they don't know how to dry their hair properly. Hibari dumped the towel on Tsuna's head and began drying Tsuna's hair while occasionally brushing his fingers through those brown strands.

"I guess this is the only aspect of him that is truly a carnivore. Even Kusakabe uses hairspray to keep that pompadour up from time to time," Hibari mused to no one in particular.

Tsuna was enjoying how those warm and comforting hands felt when they brushed through his hair occasionally and how safe he felt with someone around. He nearly purred in content when that conflicting hand ruffled his spiky hair.

"There, all better now," Hibari announced once Tsuna's hair was dry enough. It was only a little damp now and Hibari was about to walk away when he caught sight of the brunette blushing.

He smirked and mocked "Oh? So the herbivore is feeling self-conscious now. Not to mention he was such an exhibitionist a few moments ago and fearlessly changing in front of me."

This caused Tsuna's face to explode with a series of scarlet.

"No you got it wrong! I mean... That's not it. Wha-what I wanted to say was... Actually, thank you. Hibari-san has been very kind to me," Tsuna told him earnestly.

Hibari was stunned for a moment before he snapped out of his daze. He sneered as harshly as he could, causing the smaller boy to flinch.

"Kind? Don't be too full of yourself herbivore. I'm only kind to small animals like Hibird. You are hardly worth anything. The only reason why I am doing this is so that I can bite you to death. Or did you possibly think that there was some other reason such as a weak feeling of herbivores' called compassion?"

The words stung painfully and Tsuna kept mum even when Hibari called for dinner. He shuffled soullessly to where he remembered was the dining area.

They both ate in silence both thinking about what each other had said. Tsuna made a big mess if the food but Hibari does not say anything. He does not make any attempt to help Tsuna eat even though he knew he should because he did not want Tsuna to know that he was guilty for saying such mean things. His pride did not allow him to do such things.

"It would be considered weak," Hibari told himself. "The herbivore will get over it soon like he always does."

Somewhere far away, Reborn put down the binocular version Leon and had an unreadable expression on his face. The letter from Vongola Nono and the CEDEF head was clutched tightly in his little fist. Would there be enough time?

**Author's Note: Thank you for all the kind words Q.Q although my father is still forbidding me to read or watch anime and manga I do not intend to stop writing at all!**

I've read all the reviews and it really cheered me up :) I like this pairing very much too because I like the kuudere and moe type of couple compared to a kuudere tsundere type. I'm afraid of yandere to be honest and I'm not too familiar with dandere :/

I promise this will not hit an M rating because I have a feeling this would be a fluffy sweet thing although emo and angst is very much my forte. I like bittersweet romances the best thus my previous two Col x Lal ffn. This should be my first time doing a fluffy series :# and sometimes it gets so sweet I have to stop myself writing before I destroy it completely by adding a tragedy to it :P

**Anyway, hope you liked this chapter :) please continue to guide me and drop a few more reviews xD until next chapter then :D**


	5. Chapter 5

Finding Love in Darkness

Summary: Tsuna gets hit on the head by Hibari's tonfas and lost his eyesight temporarily. Hibari offers to take responsibility of him. Romance ensues. Will they both admit their feelings for each other? Review please :)

Chapter 5

___Somewhere far away, Reborn put down the binocular version Leon and had an unreadable expression on his face. The letter from Vongola Nono and the CEDEF head was clutched tightly in his little fist. Would there be enough time?__  
_  
~End of flashback~

"Why have you called us Reborn-san?" Gokudera asked. Yamamoto watched on puzzled. He was supposed to have baseball practice today but the kid had told him this matter was urgent and that no one else should know of it yet other than the Italian number and himself who had been taking turns keeping tag of Tsuna and Hibari's relationship.

Reborn's expression was unreadable and he was deep in thoughts silently. Gokudera's nerves were frayed while Yamamoto no longer had that goofy grin on his face. For once the atmosphere had become serious. Clearly what Reborn was about to tell them would not be good news.

"Since Vongola Primo's time, there had been a secret kept which made the Vongola vulnerable. However it is a practiced tradition that cannot be disregarded. This flaw makes it possible for the Vongola to collapse from the inside that's why I need both of your help. However you mist promise me that anything said here would not be mentioned to anyone which includes Tsuna."

Both Tsuna and Yamamoto nodded in acknowledgement and Reborn began his long story on an even more serious note. The tension in the air intensified when Reborn's usual nasal voice became deeper and softer.

"The Vongola Dons are all said to have the ultimate say in a decision making regardless the opposition. They wield absolute power and are second only to the Vindicare. Even the arcobalenos have to obey a direct order from the Vongola Don, this person is most powerful and one day Tsuna will be in this position.

However before this person can be absolute with power, it is a tradition for the new Don to bring their mate for the judgement if the panel.

The panel consists of the old Don, the previous Don's mate, the previous Don's guardians, the new Don's guardians, the head of the secret Vongola alliance family who hold special influence as well as the arcobalenos.

Everyone must approve the new mate unconditionally before the new Don can fully utilise his flame's power. If even one person disagrees, the new Don will be cursed with the Vongola's blood curse. He or she will die when he or she falls in love and confesses. However if he or she has an approved mate regardless of how he or she feels about the other person, he or she may choose freely to love whoever and whenever in addition to being able to unlock the full potential of his flames."

Yamamoto asked "So what seems to be the problem here? Isn't Tsuna's mate going to be Kyoko?"

Gokudera caught up to what Reborn was implying and scolded "No you baseball idiot!" Then he asked "Reborn-san, even if that person were to be Juudaime's mate is it the problem of accepting a man that you face?"

Reborn shook his head and replied "Primo's mate was his good friend Primo Cozart. Primo never did marry but that's not the problem. The mate has the ability to destroy the Vongola."

Gokudera looked as confused as Yamamoto. Reborn lowered his voice even more. "This person as mate has the power to defy the Vongola Don and everyone else in any decision making. Any requests made by this person must be carried out regardless what happens to the Vongola after which. However this person can only do such a thing once. If the mate dies before the Don steps down or dies, the Don must pick a new mate. The mate can only use it once a lifetime this power and it must be while the Don is still in power."

Silence echoed throughout the room and Gokudera took time to sink the words in. Yamamoto looked thoughtful while still trying to catch up with what Reborn had said.

Gokudera shouted in shock once he had two and two put together. Reborn did not react alarmed or particularly different with Gokudera's sudden outburst. Yamamoto just looked as confused as before if not more confused.

"Reborn-san! You can't be serious, why on earth would Juudaime want to pick that bastard as a mate? Does Juudaime even know about this?"

Yamamoto looked as if there was a university levelled math question in front of him which he was unable to comprehend. Reborn simply told him Hibari when understanding flickered in his eyes.

Then the confusion seeps in. "Kid, I thought Tsuna was in love with Kyoko?"

Reborn chuckled and shook his head. "You are both still so young. That was only puppy love or an infatuation. It isn't true love. His true love is the one he claims to fear the most yet never fail to talk about him every opportunity he gets to during dinner other than you and Yamamoto."

Gokudera blushed and Yamamoto gaped.

Reborn smirked. "I also happen to know that a certain storm and rain guardian were looking at each other jealously during Valentine's."

Gokudera spluttered, face beetroot. Yamamoto gave a surely laugh and rubbed the back of his head. "Haha! So you found out..."

Gokudera smacked him across the head a d shouted idiot. Suddenly the problem of Hibari as Tsuna's mate seemed unimportant at all as the lovers squabbled rather one sided while the uke tried to murder the seme for being so carefree of their position.

Reborn made a mental note to report this to the ninth as well when Gokudera's question in the middle of the squabbling caught him by surprise. "Reborn-san, so who is the ninth's mate?"

Fedora shadowed his eyes and he told the storm guardian in a cold voice "That is not for you to know."

The storm guardian looked like a kicked puppy and the rain guardian tried to cheer him up. Reborn then silently left the sushi restaurant house and headed for another place: Kokuyou Land.

Author's Note: Wahahaha! I hope this is a good cliff hanger ^^ My school has started and it will be taking me longer to write and upload this. (however with more reviews I might be faster :P just kidding... I'm writing it on the bus everyday to school that sometimes I get nauseous.)

Please do tell me how you find this so far or anything which you might want to request or expect to happen next ^^ I know I made this more complicated than I initially intended so I have a feeling it will be a lot longer than my intended 5 chapters :P


	6. Chapter 6

Finding Love in Darkness

Summary: Tsuna gets hit on the head by Hibari's tonfas and lost his eyesight temporarily. Hibari offers to take responsibility of him. Romance ensues. Will they both admit their feelings for each other? Review please :)

Chapter 6

_Fedora shadowed his eyes and he told the storm guardian in a cold voice "That is not for you to know."___

_The storm guardian looked like a kicked puppy and the rain guardian tried to cheer him up. Reborn then silently left the sushi restaurant house and headed for another place: Kokuyou Land.__  
_  
~End of flashback~

The next day for Tsuna and Hibari was definitely more unpleasant than their first day together. On a usual day Tsuna would be sleeping even when the alarm went off. Then Reborn would wake him with a special Leon shifted hammer to his head.

The morning with Hibari had been similar even without his eyesight. Tsuna slept for a good ten minutes even after the alarm went off. Hibari's patience finally ran out when the brunette took hold of his shaking hand and cuddled with it in his sleep hazed mind. Irritation was obvious on the prefect's face and without caring if the brunette was blind a swift tonfa hit the brunette's stomach. It was only Tuesday and Tsuna was barely surviving the morning.

For the first time in his school life, Tsuna was a good ten minutes early for school. The only reason for such a miracle would be the school's disciplinary committee head sending him waves of death glares down his neck without the unspoken promise of pain to come if he did not hurry. Due to Mammon's mist trials of finding their way around Namimori in an illusion Tsuna was able to at least make his way to school even without his sight. Of course that did not necessarily mean that he was not clumsy on the journey. If Hibari had not pulled Tsuna back in time, Tsuna should have been dead by now from several car accidents. The only good thing about having Hibari Kyoya as an escort was the menacing aura that silenced the neighbourhood mongrel which always scared Tsuna on his way to school.

Tsuna let out a sigh when he reached class. It would usually be due to resignation or dread. Today, it had been a sigh of relief. Tsuna was relieved that Hibari was finally gone and no longer torturing him with scary death glares.

His peace and rejoice were short lived when Gokudera came to class while yelling at a Yamamoto. Upon sight of the silverette's beloved boss, the loyal bomber cried out "Juudaime!"

Tsuna mentally sweat dropped while the bomber lectured the baseball player about respect for the Tenth. Then Gokudera stopped abruptly and turned to Tsuna scaring the poor boy out of his mind with the shock of being spoken to. The bomber still never noticed anything.

While the Italian passed the bento from Nana who entrusted Tsuna's lunch with him, the swordsman observed the brunettes' reaction. Tsuna flinched with all the sudden exclamations and jumped with all the loud noises. Gokudera too engrossed in his proclamation to his beloved boss failed to notice any of Tsuna's uneasiness.

Acting as casually and as carefree as normal, Yamamoto dragged the bomber away with an excuse of having to accompany him to buy drinks. While the Italian protested, Tsuna was silently thankful to Yamamoto.

Class started but Gokudera and Yamamoto were still not back. Kyoko was also late which had been a rare case. The teacher had rambled on about some math terms which again Tsuna failed to understand. The class was in the usual state of chaos. Mashido was eating in class, the girls were talking and giggling about some idol's concert coming up while Kento's gang read some new Jump manga. Tsuna could not see them but he heard them and knew what exactly was going on. It had already become a routine in his dame life to space out in class and boredom inspired him to observe the others around him.

Suddenly the door of the classroom flew open. Initially, Tsuna thought it might be Gokudera and Yamamoto but the deafening silence told him otherwise despite not being the brightest bulb in school.

Only when the teacher stuttered the new comer's name did Tsuna visibly pale. Cold shivers ran down his spine and he barely suppressed a pitiful whimper when the cold voice caressed his name.

"Sawada Tsunayoshi," Hibari called and Tsuna's teeth rattled. His voice got caught in his throat.

"Sawada Tsunayoshi, you are hereby dismissed from class until further notice. I have come to fetch you back by orders from the principal. Pack your bag now," Hibari told the young mafia boss to be.

Tsuna was confused but more than that he was afraid. Not one to question authorities especially when said authority dealt with a deadly skylark, Tsuna quickly packed up with the help of Hana. He made his progress to the door where Hibari stood painfully slow and with patience not one of the prefect's best virtue, Hibari went forward to grab Tsuna and hoist him over the shoulders. They departed the class with a loud slam of the door and a distinctive crack which Tsuna swore was the abused door that cracked under pressure of Hibari's deadly glare.

Rendered helpless, Tsuna stopped flailing his arms pathetically. Being blind made him insecure and being held by the prefect did not make things anymore convincing as compared to being on the edge to look out for stones that might trip him while he could not see.

After a long silent walk with Tsuna still hoisted on Hibari's shoulder, Tsuna decided that Hibari was not going hurt him and relaxed a little.

Back at school a fuming bomber stormed his way to the disciplinary room and kicked the door down. The rain guardian followed closely behind with an unreadable expression.

The prefect sat in his office irritated with the intrusion. Gokudera grabbed Hibari's collar and snarled "Bastard, here have you taken the Tenth!" Yamamoto's expression told Hibari it was a serious matter. Keeping calm Hibari demanded to know what the bomber meant.

Before Gokudera could fly into rage and send a flying string of curses, Yamamoto cut him off and calmly explained the "kidnapping scene". Hibari frowned. Someone was playing tricks and had stolen his herbivore from right under his nose. Hibari made a mental note to bite that person to death later. However now, he needed to get his charge back. No one would dare to call Jivaro irresponsible even if the person under his care was kidnapped but for Hibari it would be a great wound to his pride.

Hibari was considering to threaten the town in order to find Tsuna but it seemed like luck was on his side.

"Ciaossu!" an innocent greeting from the mighty baby hit man who happened to conveniently drop by in times of trouble. Hibari half glared at the baby for choosing to drop by at such an inappropriate timing.

Reborn quickly changed his expression to that of a more serious note and said "This came in my mailbox today. You might want to be more careful."

Hibari took the letter held out by the tiny and, opened it and read. He threw the sorry excuse if a letter once he had read it, grabbed his tonfas, draped the jacket over his shoulders, opened the window and jumped off the ledge.

Gokudera and Yamamoto could only gap as they watched him make his grand exit. First to regain his senses, Gokudera snatched the fallen piece of paper and read. He dropped it and Yamamoto took it who also frowned when it was read. Reborn on the other hand had vanished without anyone noticing. The two guardians looked at each other and a strange understanding formed between them.

On the other edge of Namimori, Tsuna finally gathered enough courage to ask Hibari "Etto, Hibari-san... Can you put me down now?"

"No I cannot, Tsunayoshi-kun," came the teasing reply.

Tsuna asked a different question this time "Um... Hibari-san, where are we going?"

"Oya Oya and I thought you would never ask. To Kokuyou land of course!"

Tsuna froze. There was only one person who spoke this way. His brain finally put two and two together and to confirm his fears he asked one last question with a squeak.

"Ah... Hibari-san? Why are we going there?"

This time the person who Tsuna was sure had been Mukuro answered with a feral grin "Why, the better to possess you my dear Tsunayoshi-kun..."

**Author's Note: Gah! Cliff hanger~ xD So how was this chapter? Is it exciting? Surprising? Expected? Or just downright disappointing? Please tell me how I could improve ^_^******

**I've read all the reviews and they are absolutely lovely! Keep them coming please~ you have no idea how much it makes my day to see a mail in my inbox every morning first thing when I wake up with some reviews :)******

**It's going to get more fluffy, angsty, shocking and interesting from now till the end because warm up is finally over!******

**Don't forget to drop me a review and thank you so much for all your support!**


	7. Chapter 7

Finding Love in Darkness

Summary: Tsuna gets hit on the head by Hibari's tonfas and lost his eyesight temporarily. Hibari offers to take responsibility of him. Romance ensues. Will they both admit their feelings for each other? Review please :)

Chapter 7

___"Ah... Hibari-san? Why are we going there?"___

_This time the person who Tsuna was sure had been Mukuro answered with a feral grin "Why, the better to possess you my dear Tsunayoshi-kun..."___

~End of flashback~

"Kora! Are you sure this is a good idea? What if that idiot ends up dead? He still has to inherit the Vongola will, kora!"

Reborn observed everything through the binoculars and smirked. "We'll take it one step at a time and if he plays out of the rules I can always send him back to that hell hole."

Colonello shuddered but did not voice his thoughts out. Reborn was still as cold as ever despite becoming a Vongola home tutor. Never once had he lost his touch in the rough underworld. "I really hope he can succeed... For both their sakes," Colonello thought while glancing at the raven haired teen jumping off proper roads on his motorcycle to take an illegal shortcut.

Xxx Destiny Aitsuji xxX

Hibari sped on the motorcycle and grit his teeth in annoyance for having to exceed the speed limit and break some traffic rules by riding on pavements and through parks. He made another mental note in the list of reasons "Why I should bite the pineapple herbivore to death". "Tsunayoshi..." he thought "Hang on!"

Back to where Tsuna and Mukuro were, after much convincing and persuasion from Mukuro's side that he was only teasing when he said possess, none of Mukuro's loyal followers were seen. Tsuna was seated on a luscious couch in a posh place, not that Tsuna knew.

"Would you like some tea my lovely Tsunayoshi-kun?" Mukuro asked. Tsuna was jumpy in his seat and politely declined.

"Is that so? How about coffee? Or do you have any preference? I have everything you can possibly think of here. Of course what you might be drinking in reality could be completely different for example you could be drinking actual blood while I hand you fruit juice..." Mukuro teased and Tsuna visibly paled. He vehemently declined Mukuro's hospitality until Mukuro laughed and smiled at him.

"Truly you are one of a kind Tsunayoshi-kun. I wouldn't expect anything less than surprises coming from you. Would you not give me a chance to redeem myself? I apologise for earlier. You were too cute and I simply could not stop myself from teasing you," Mukuro chuckled.

Tsuna blushed. "You need not do anything Mukuro, I have already forgiven you..."

"Oh, but I must insist..." Mukuro purred.

Tsuna gulped. Even without the help of his hyper intuition, Tsuna knew something was off.

Xxx Destiny Aitsuji xxX

Back at Tsuna's house the three loyal guardians waited as per instructions of the two arcobalenoes who were returning from the spying mission. While waiting, they started an argument.

"What did you say tako-head?!"

"I said you were a muscle brained idiot who can't think of anything more than that you turf top!"

"Maa Maa, calm down the both of you let's not start a fight in Tsuna's room alright?"

As if on cue the young hit man made his grand entrance to stir up even more trouble. "Gyahaha! Lambo-san is here to play! All of you must give Lambo-san sweets. Ne ne stupid dera play with me gyahahahahaha!"

"Stupid cow! Who is going to play with you and go get the damn sweets from someone else, I don't have time for you!" Gokudera yelled and kicked Lambo out of the room.

Once Lambo landed with an audible thud on his head he started to cry hysterically and brought out the ten year bazooka.

"Lambo, don't!" Gokudera tried to warn him but it was too late. The room was filled with a heavy cloud of pink smoke. Once it cleared a fifteen year Lambo appeared and Gokudera growled in annoyance.

"Ahaha! Nice magic trick there kid," Yamamoto laughed. Gokudera sighed while Ryohei yelled an extreme nice to meet you.

From nowhere Reborn and Colonello appeared in the room. "Ciaossu," he greeted. "Looks like all the involved parties are here. Let's get started."

Xxx Destiny Aitsuji xxX

Back in Italy and in the Vongola headquarters, Iemitsu and Vongola Ninth Timoteo starred at two photographs.

"They are both excellent choices," Iemitsu admitted. "However I still doubt them."

Timoteo sighed. He smiled lightly and held up the picture of Decimo's Cloud guardian. "I understand," he told his best friend and trusted advisor before joking "It certainly does feel like a wedding day doesn't it? Well it won't get lonely I promise you, even if Tsuna is going to be 'married off' I assure you they are all capable men."

Iemitsu sighed and moaned "I don't need capable men... I just wanted a pretty daughter in law..."

"There there..." Timoteo chuckled and patted Iemitsu's head.

Xxx Destiny Aitsuji xxX

"Tsunayoshi," Mukuro pleaded. He was already on both knees and clasping both of Tsuna's hands tightly.

Tsuna was extremely uncomfortable and possibly freaked out. He could feel Mukuro's breath so distinctively on his skin and the hands that held him had been icy cold. Their close proximity and uncompromising position would give anyone a wrong impression on first sight, not that Tsuna knew.

"Please let me make it up to you Tsunayoshi-kun! I promise to treat you well for as long as I still live!" Mukuro begged while Tsuna struggled.

"No no!" Tsuna wriggles his way out but Mukuro caught him by the waist and they both tumbled to the floor.

"Please Tsunayoshi-kun! I won't ask anything from you anymore, please give me a chance!"

"Mu-Mukuro! Please stop! I don't want this, let me go..." Tsuna cried hysterical at this point with the cold hands pulling at him and his insecurities of not being able to see what was going on haunted him as Mukuro continued to grope him while uttering false apologies.

Helpless, Tsuna screamed.

That very moment Tsuna screamed, the beautiful illusion cracked revealing an ugly reality.

"Kufufu... So you came. I was expecting you would not show up."

The other man scowled and demanded in a dark voice "Return him to me."

Mukuro pretended to think and then a playful smirk played across his face. "Never!"

The sound of metal clashed together. "Then be prepared to die herbivore!"

**Author's Note: Eheheh! So how is it? I know there isn't a proper cliffy at all but I hope it keeps you wanting to know more :3******

**I'm not sure how you find the progress. Is it too slow or too fast? Please let me know :)******

**Also I would like to thank everyone for following this story, for reviewing and adding them to favourites because it makes me really happy ^_^******

**Just to clear some doubts here, I did not state that mates were who the Vongola Dons married ^_^ children too are a different matter. (Illegal children in the mafia like Gokudera is not uncommon too)******

**Lastly if you watch One piece you should know how I feel: "Your compliments don't make me happy, assholes~" *does the Chopper dance***


	8. Chapter 8

Finding Love in Darkness

Summary: Tsuna gets hit on the head by Hibari's tonfas and lost his eyesight temporarily. Hibari offers to take responsibility of him. Romance ensues. Will they both admit their feelings for each other? Review please :)

Chapter 8

**Author's Note: About the previous chapter I would like to explain the meaning behind when I said "the beautiful illusion cracked revealing an ugly reality".******

**There are two meanings to it, literal and non-literal. The literal meaning is the illusion of a posh and comfortable place Mukuro had made with an illusion for Tsuna. It broke and reverted to the run down Kokuyou Land when Tsuna screamed.******

**The second meaning was the well played mask of Mukuro's. Mukuro was acting desperate for Tsuna's forgiveness and hinting an intention to win him over before Hibari shown up. However when Hibari showed up, Mukuro abandoned his initial plans with a more sadistic personality arising to spar with Hibari. The personality change here is thus related to the non-literal meaning of the phrase used.******

**Pardon if the words I use sometimes get too difficult to comprehend m(-_-)m Now let us enjoy the new chapter below ^_^****  
**

_The other man scowled and demanded in a dark voice "Return him to me."___

_Mukuro pretended to think and then a playful smirk played across his face. "Never!"___

_The sound of metal clashed together. "Then be prepared to die herbivore!"_

__~End of flashback~

Tsuna sat there too terrified to move when his two most dangerous guardians clashed. The sound of tonfa against trident resounded from the broken walls of Kokuyou Land.

It had been a long time since the fight had ended but still Tsuna hears the ghostly echoes of weapons crashing together with the false mocking voices and assurance to bite people to death. Being blind and vividly imaginative had its disadvantages. Tsuna could not stop reliving the fight and coward in fear whenever anyone approached him. He was losing his sanity and not even Reborn was able to snap him out of his own delusions.

Hibari regretted making the brunette attend school that day. As much as he hated for anyone to break school rules he hated to see the brunette hurt.

Stop.

Rewind.

... Hate to see the brunette hurt.

... Hate to see Sawada Tsunayoshi hurt.

... Hate to see Sawada Tsunayoshi hurt by Rokudo Mukuro

... Hate to see Sawada Tsunayoshi hurt by anyone.

... Hate to see Sawada Tsunayoshi hurt by anyone else except him.

No.

... Hate to see Sawada Tsunayoshi hurt _because_ of him.

And this is all Hibari's fault. If he had not lashed out at the brunette making him blind and choosing to hold onto his school rules to make the brunette attend school or left him alone for the illusionist to kidnap him or fought the illusionist instead of caring for the brunette mire which ended up traumatising the brunette, then he would not have gotten hurt at all.

A heavy feeling settled down in Hibari's stomach with the realisation he had been the cause of the herbivore's hurt.

"Why?" Hibari asked himself. He had never cared for another being before and should never have started but here he is thinking and blaming himself over the weakest and weirdest herbivore he ever met.

A long time ago Hibari thought it impossible for someone as strong as himself to want to have someone by his side. Even if he had to, it would definitely be someone strong.

Now standing before the cowering form huddled in blankets on his bed was a certain weak and pathetic herbivore called Sawada Tsunayoshi. Annoyance etched itself across Hibari's face. Why couldn't he find someone stronger to fall for?

Falling in love was one thing. Hibari would come to accept it. Falling in love with a boy was another thing. Hibari would get through to accept it. Bur falling in love with Sawada Tsunayoshi was totally a thing from another level. Hibari was not ready to face it.

The hyperventilating brunette in a pile of blankets made Hibari's heart clench painfully.

"Why must it be him?" Hibari asked himself. Was this retribution for being cruel and merciless? Was this how Kami-sama wanted to punish him?

Watching the brunette cower in fear with the slightest of his movements, Hibari felt a bit of him die. "Even if I loved him, he would not reciprocate. Kaa-san, what should I do? I never loved anyone or allowed them to get close to me because I saw how you died after grieving for Tou-san's death. I never want to feel weak for anyone again. I don't want to have to bear the pain of losing them. Tell me what I should do now... It's already too late to turn back. I've fallen in love. How can I protect Sawada Tsunayoshi?"

With that, he left Tsuna alone in the room. Heavy hearted and confused, Hibari went to his room to retrieve a small dagger in an old leather pouch.

In the room which Tsuna had been left in, a small ball of White light floated and landed gently on Tsuna's shoulder. The crying and whimpering gradually decreased. A warm voice broke the cold silence and broke the illusions of Tsuna's mind.

"Who are you?" Tsuna asked. Now in his soul's room, Tsuna assumed his five year old self.

The strange voice in the ball of white light replied, "I am Hibari Maya."

Tsuna frowned a little. "Hibari-san?" he asked. The voice in the white light laughed and Tsuna's brows twisted into a cute frown.

The white light shifted and transformed into a beautiful woman with dark hair and stunning blue eyes. Tsuna gasped.

The woman introduced herself once more. "Hello there Sawada Tsunayoshi, I am Hibari Maya."

Tsuna stared into the lady's eyes and something clicked in his mind. "Are you Hibari-san's mother?"

The mysterious lady smiled and nodded. Tsuna understood at once that Hibari lived alone because he had no parents. Maya merely smiled and affirmed his thoughts. "Kyoya grew up without a father at the age of three and without a mother by the age of nine. I had not been a good mother because I was unable to take care of him as much as I would love to. The death of my husband had been hard on me and it took a toll on my health. When I passed away I left in in my butler's hands. Kusakabe did a good job but passed on due to old age when Kyoya was thirteen. Since then Kusakabe's son, Tetsuya, took over his father's duty and cared for Kyoya. From that day onwards Kyoya had closed himself off to the world and it was my fault for not being a good mother."

Tsuna listened with patience and then told Maya once she had spoken "I don't think Hibari-san blames you. If there were any worse parent that I know off it would be my father." Maya laughed.

"Tsunayoshi, I believe your father had a good reason for what he did. I, on the other hand, have no right to justify my actions to Kyoya. I neglected my duties as a mother and did not focus on loving my child when I was alive. I only focused on the husband I lost which resulted in Kyoya's cold personality. Kyoya is actually a very kind and caring boy with a strong sense of justice. When Tsunayoshi came along Kyoya started changing as well. As a mother I only wish for my child's happiness. Please grant Maya her selfish request, Tsunayoshi-kun!"

Tsuna wanted to ask more but he was pulled out from that world when a firm but gentle hand touched his shoulder.

"Wake up Tsunayoshi. You have to eat."

Although the voice sounded harsh the concern lingered behind the words. Tsuna smiled a little. It was Hibari who was showing him concern. Tsuna complied and followed Hibari who had a secure grip on the smaller boy while he guided the boy to the dining area. "If only Hibari-san was like this more often..."

**Author's Note: Sorry I took so long to update. I had stomach flu and then a whole lot of problems followed which resulted in my piling school work not to mention a huge fight with one of my lecturers. The whole mess took some time to clear and thus a longer time to update. I will try to get one chapter up every two weeks if I can. The exams are coming closer and I need to focus even though after 4 weeks of school I still feel like it's the holiday season... I'm still in holiday mode which is truly a cause of worry on my side.******

**Once more thank you for all your support! I think this fan fiction is my most successful fan fiction because I have never had so many reviewed before. Keep them coming please ^_^**


	9. Chapter 9

Finding Love in Darkness

Summary: Tsuna gets hit on the head by Hibari's tonfas and lost his eyesight temporarily. Hibari offers to take responsibility of him. Romance ensues. Will they both admit their feelings for each other? Review please :)

Chapter 9

_"Wake up Tsunayoshi. You have to eat."__Although the voice sounded harsh the concern lingered behind the words. Tsuna smiled a little. It was Hibari who was showing him concern. Tsuna complied and followed Hibari who had a secure grip on the smaller boy while he guided the boy to the dining area. "If only Hibari-san was like this more often..."__  
_  
~End of flashback~

* * *

That night Hibari had been extremely attentive to the brunette's needs. He had fed Tsuna, showered Tsuna, changed Tsuna's clothes and even had the boy to sleep with him on the same futon. Throughout the entire experience Tsuna was wishing that this dream would never end. On the other hand Hibari was experimenting with his new found feelings.

Tsuna slept peacefully that night and Hibari watched the brunette as he slept. Hibari thought about any possible aspects which he liked about the brunette to make him fall so hard in love.

Hibari ran his thin fingers through Tsuna's unruly brown locks. Tsuna unconsciously moved closer to the source of warmth in his sleep. Hibari's eyes softened at the thought of how Tsuna resembled a small animal.

"A squirrel?" he thought. Then he soon dismissed the idea. Squirrels do not suddenly show an aggressive side when threatened. Even if they did it would not be as deadly as the potential Tsuna had come to reveal.

"How about a rabbit?" Hibari thought once more. He looked carefully at the sleeping face of the brunette and sighed. Rabbits do not fly into sudden aggressiveness and also the mating nature of rabbits is too different from Tsuna's innocent nature. It may be common for teenage boys to have thoughts of those ever so often but Tsuna showed no signs of those, not even to the girl he had a crush on. He might know what those words meant but he was certainly not one to apply them. Rabbits were certainly out.

Birds were beyond the question because Hibari represented himself with birds to be strong and free. Tsuna had too many things binding him to be a bird. A bird in a cage is no bird at all even if it can fly.

Hibari thought about dogs and chuckled when he thought if a certain silver haired bomber. Tsuna was certainly nothing like that so the mongrel was out of the picture. "If I remember correctly the baby had mentioned something about this herbivore getting bullied by neighbourhood dogs. He must be like a cat then..."

Hibari compared the sleeping brunette with a cat and found to his liking that they were very similar with the exception that this cat is extremely kind and caring. "Almost like a female feline protecting her children," Hibari mused and was reminded of the brunette's box weapon in the future arc.

"A lion huh? Seems befitting. However the lion now is too young to harm anyone. Tsunayoshi you truly are an interesting person. Should I classify you as an herbivore or a carnivore?" Hibari thought.

He stroked the cheek of the boy and sighed. "Why must you be the one to invoke the feelings I was trying so hard to lock away, Tsunayoshi?" The smaller boy did not answer and Hibari sighed. He planted a gentle kiss to the sleeping brunette's forehead before opting to wrap his arms around the boy's waist and fell asleep, little did he know that someone had been listening to him all along.

Xxx Destiny Aitsuji xxX

The next morning Tsuna awoke with a start. He screamed and tumbled out of bed even faster than Reborn could make him with a Leon hammer.

Hibari growled with a silent promise to murder the cause of disturbance but refrained from doing so with a heavy sigh when he realised that it was only Tsuna.

"Oh? So you woke up," Hibari mumbled while Tsuna tried to piece together his sanity.

"Oh? OH?! Don't 'oh' me Hibari-san! What happened yesterday? Where am I? Why am I here with you? What time is it? What did I do? What did you do? Did anything happen between us last night after dinner? Don't just 'oh' me and start explaining Hibari-san!" Tsuna ranted.

Hibari flinched with Tsuna's sudden outburst and sighed again. This triggered another fit from Tsuna and Hibari had to tolerate the over reacting boy. When he opened his mouth to call the brunette, the brunette had already rattled on for the third time straight in the morning.

"... Don't Tsunayoshi me! Do you have any idea how serious this is? We could have been hunted down by the entire mafia community for the inappropriate behaviour of the guardian and the boss. Reborn is going to kill me, Xanxus is going to kill me and heck even Mukuro will..."

"TSUNAYOSHI!"

This effectively shut the brunette up. Tsuna was shocked. Often he had witnessed people getting bitten to death but never nice had he heard Hibari raise his voice to anyone. Tsuna retreated back into his shell reeling in from the shock he had just received.

Hibari sighed and glared at the boy half-heartedly. He knew this would be coming but never had he expected for the brunette who was traumatised just last night to be this bold in the morning.

"Tsunayoshi," Hibari said this time and Tsuna flinched. Hibari rejoiced slightly that the brunette was back to normal and being cautious around him.

"Nothing happened," Hibari told him. Tsuna was silent and processed the words.

"Eh?"

Hibari resisted the urge to smack the brunette or tonfa him to death.

With gritted teeth and tightly controlled temper he forced the words out "I said nothing happened, Tsunayoshi. Don't make me repeat it again unless you want me to bite you to death. If you don't understand then repeat it until you understand!"

After saying that he got out of bed, stormed past Tsuna and slammed the bathroom door shut behind.

Tsuna blinked once then twice. Finally realisation clicked in his mind and he snapped his fingers with a bright smile on his face. Tsuna shouted loud enough for Hibari to hear from inside the bathroom "Thank you Hibari-san! I'll make breakfast!"

The reply from the bathroom was quick. "Touch anything and die Sawada Tsunayoshi!"

Tsuna gulped and obediently sat on the floor waiting.

* * *

**Author's Note: Haha! I know this is a rather short one but I finished writing it on the bus and train back home ^_^ please review and tell me how you find their relationship progress... I have a hard time understanding what love is :/**

**Also, thank you for the feedback about the line breaks xD I had no idea such a thing existed :$**


	10. Chapter 10

Finding Love in Darkness

Summary: Tsuna gets hit on the head by Hibari's tonfas and lost his eyesight temporarily. Hibari offers to take responsibility of him. Romance ensues. Will they both admit their feelings for each other? Review please :)

Chapter 10

_The reply from the bathroom was quick. "Touch anything and die Sawada Tsunayoshi!"__Tsuna gulped and obediently sat on the floor waiting._~End of flashback~

* * *

It had been an extremely rushed morning for Hibari with an extra clumsy brunet who was unable to see. With twice the clumsiness in his house, breakfast soon becomes a disaster zone and Hibari was quick to learn.

The brunet was a walking natural disaster zone. Everywhere he went and everything he touched seemed to be affected by his natural clumsiness. The zone around Tsuna was naturally unlucky for anyone and everyone. Bad things always happened to the boy and if there were an award for the most unlucky Namimori Middle School student, Hibari was sure to nominate him.

Orange juice in a normal person's care no matter how blind would still remain in the glass. Orange juice prepared fir Tsuna would end up a pile of glass shards and a perfectly artistic mess on the table dripping to the floor and not to mention over the brunet's head. The prefect had also unwillingly been dragged into the danger zone and gotten his gakuran drenched.

Due to this incident it resulted in a new chain of unfortunate happenings. While Hibari was fussing about the spilt drink he had forgotten about the toast which resulted in a mini fire in his ever spotless kitchen.

To make matters worse it was not the end of Hibari's unlucky morning. Tsuna decided to help out and tripped over the table which sent him crashing into the cabinet of crockery and the entire shelf of porcelain plates fell to the ground as waste.

Hibari had been furious and wanted to bite the boy to death. However on seeing that Tsuna was bleeding badly, he forgot all about it and called for Kusakabe to come immediately.

Kusakabe rushed to the scene and panicked at the sight of the boy who was soaked in his own blood. What surprised the man even more was how Hibari had looked panicked and hastily dressed the boy's wounds. Not one to question, Kusakabe rushed the boy with Hibari in tow to the hospital where Hibari often patronised.

After an entire morning of drama, the ordeal was finally over. Hibari sat by the side of the sleeping brunet's bed in the private ward in the hospital and sighed. He watched the peaceful face of the brunet sleeping like an angel. An urge to stroke the sleeping boy's hair rose within the disciplinary committee chairman and he quickly bit it to death.

A few more minutes passed and Hibari found himself stroking the boy's hair gently and playing with the gravity defying ends which never failed to intrigue him. His hand made its way up to Tsuna's cheek and he mused at how perfectly it fit in his hand. He marvelled at how innocent the boy looked. "It should be illegal!" he thought and then blushed so faintly that only the sharpest eyes would be able to pick out.

After biting his herbivorous mind to death Hibari decided to leave but not before planting a gentle kiss on the sleeping boy's lips.

Hibari left quickly and no one questioned him when he spaced off in the car. Kusakabe was worried for him but did not dare voice out his thoughts for dear of being bitten to death.

Hibari arrived home and that peaceful aura surrounding him when he left the hospital was quick in disappearing. Kusakabe shivered at the intense killing aura coming from the kitchen.

"Tetsuya," the clipped cold voice drifted from the kitchen and Kusakabe flinched involuntarily.

Hibari gritted his teeth and forced himself to remain cool despite the raging wrath boiling beneath the stoic exterior. His order was simple but it was absolute. "Get rid of the mess and replace everything. I'm going to patrol."

Kusakabe nodded and Hibari left without another word. Once Hibari was out of sight Kusakabe started calling for the housekeeper.

In the meantime, Tsuna was up in his bed fully awake. He was about to drift to sleep when he felt something soft against his forehead and then before he could register anything that person was gone. Tsuna had not the time to identify the person when the person vanished quickly. Being blind had its advantages. At least Tsuna knew how the person's hands felt like and how that person smelled like. Tsuna disliked the smell of steel on that person but the comforting smell of apples and something else made the scent of steel tolerable. The hands were rough but soft and the touch was tender to the extent it seemed loving. He felt safe with that person although he had no idea who it was.

Tsuna blushed at the idea of having someone like that stranger as a lover. "Could it be a secret admirer?" he thought.

Something that Tsuna realised made him pale significantly. The person had certainly been a make if not a man. Tsuna liked him and it made him notice that it was not the same feeling as what he had towards Kyoko.

"No way..." Tsuna whimpered. What would Reborn say or do if he found out that Tsuna was gay? Depressed, Tsuna pulled the cover over his head and slept.

Xxx Destiny Aitsuji xxX

"What?"

"You heard me Xanxus. I want you to go to Japan with Squalo to teach and guide Tsunayoshi-kun about love between two male."

"Stop fucking with me old man! Why would I do that?"

Vongola Nono stopped and pretended to think very hard before breaking into an impossibly wide smile while saying "I could get you engaged to the daughter of another family..."

"Shit! I'll remember this old man..." Xanxus cursed and yelled at his boyfriend to get a damn plane to Japan.

Vongola Nono smiled and sent a text to Reborn.

Xxx Destiny Aitsuji xxX

Reborn received a message in his mailbox and chucked darkly. Jumping off the roof with a Leon shifted glider, he headed for Kokuyou Land once more.

Mukuro sat at the long table expecting the infant's arrival. "I have news from my beloved belle. What would I be expected to so this time?"

Reborn smirked. "I guess Basil heard from Iemitsu. Anyway, I require you to keep an eye on Xanxus for me. I need to ensure he does not meet Tsuna before Hibari confesses to Tsuna."

Mukuro laughed and told him "I won't do it for free."

Reborn smirked. "Of course. You can expect a transfer to Italy with your real body once this mission is complete. You can get to see Basil all you like."

Mukuro smirked. "As expected from the Vongola."

Xxx Destiny Aitsuji xxX

The day passed very slowly and Hibari dreaded school for once. His mind kept on flickering to Sawada Tsunayoshi. It kept him from concentrating on his work. Usually it would take the predict less than two hours to complete going through the daily records but today it had been four hours and yet Hibari was nowhere near halfway done. Kusakabe had finished the task entrusted to him and was surprised to find Hibari still in the reception room.

A few more hours passed before Kusakabe entered the reception room again. "Kyo-san," he called out loud enough to be heard. Hibari glared at him from the pile of papers. Kusakabe gulped and managed to force the words out of his mouth to inform his chairman about the time.

Hibari threw the pen down with a defeated sigh as he got up. He took his tonfas and was searching for his gakuran when he remembered he left it at the hospital with Tsunayoshi in his haste. He mumbled a soft curse and told Kusakabe to go home while he makes a trip down to the hospital.

Back in Tsuna's room Reborn was plotting something. Three other arcobalenoes gathered in the room. "Thank you all for coming this evening. I have called you here for important matters concerning the Vongola Decimo. As you all know, it is a Vongola tradition that the boss must pick a mate before succession. I have called you all here for that very purpose of selecting the Decimo's mate. As we all know the Decimo himself is a little dense Vongola Nono has ordered me to select a few people for this mission appropriately to play matchmaker. Yes Viper, it will be paid by the Vongola. Verde can help to show us your progress on breaking the curse. As for you, I will have you help me as the main star..." Reborn smirked at the storm arcobaleno.

"It would be my pleasure," the Storm arcobaleno smiled.

* * *

_*belle – means beautiful in Italian__  
_  
**Author's Note: Hey, sorry for the inconsistent updates... School has been demanding of me and I only managed this in the train or the bus on my way to school and such.****Lately I've been having migraine and it's a bother. Please do review for the chapter and tell me if I have any room for improvement here. I always welcome Reviews that would help me make the story more satisfying.**

**Also I have no idea why so many of you think Nono's mate is Reborn. I didn't write anything of that sort right? :/**

**Last but not least thank you for all the people supporting me ^_^**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

* * *

Hibari stalked through the crowded streets causing a small pandemonium. He usually avoided crowds but now the shortest route to the hospital, where the source of all his annoyance was, happened to be through the crowded mass of bodies. Hibari's usual glare took a notch up and became potentially hazardous. The unlucky people caught in Hibari's path were quickly disposed of without further ado. Not far from where Hibari was, a group of pompadour men cleared the unsightly 'litter' strewn behind their dangerous leader's path. Speaking of overkill, the thirteenth man to be bitten to death looked unsightly and Kusakabe made a mental note to send flowers to the poor man's family in any case if he did not make it.

For once the hospital was deathly quiet thanks to the infamous prefect. The director who had stood unfazed previously with Hibari's encounter could be seen shaking slightly. Hibari's icy glare had leveled up to the extent of being able to intimidate Hibird and shut the whimpering children up.

Every move made by the cloud guardian was carefully monitored by the highly stressed staff of the hospital as well as the traumatized patients. Hibari's movement did not give away his urgency to see his brunet. Controlled movements and breathing were part of discipline and _that_ was Hibari's forte. However, nearing the door Tsunayoshi resided in, Hibari felt a slight bit of control slip by him when he twisted the doorknob a bit too hastily. Hibari chastised himself and made a mental note to be more careful.

The sight of a sleeping Tsunayoshi greeted him and almost instantly all the frustrations accumulated during the day melted away. Hibari sauntered to the chair by the side of the bed and watched the boy sleep. After some time, Hibari looked around the room in search of his gakuran but to no avail. That was when Tsuna woke up.

Hibari froze at the sight.

"Herbivore," he said. Tsuna flinched and his expression looked like a deer caught in headlight.

"_That was adorable…"_ Hibari thought before biting his mind to death. "What are you doing wearing my gakuran…" he wanted to say but held his tongue when he thought of an even better idea.

"How do you find the hospital? Are there any dissatisfactory points that I should come to know?"

The brunet seemed frozen for a while before managing a smile of some sort replying no. Hibari smirked. "I see," he said. "So you slept well. I bet those clothes you wear must be comfortable." Tsuna agreed readily which led Hibari's grin to get bigger. "I expect you to take good care of my gakuran then."

Hibari still had a smirk in place when he closed the door behind him along with Tsuna's protests. The hospital's director approached Hibari cautiously and asked if there was anything else he needed. Hibari merely told him to let Tsunayoshi keep his gakuran and report to him if anyone showed up to visit him. The director readily agreed and Hibari left for home feeling somewhat satisfied. He called for Kusakabe who arrived on time with a car.

* * *

Xxx Destiny Aitsuji xxX

* * *

Xanxus's plane touched down in Tokyo with several Varia members who had amazingly deformed faces most probably due to the violent nature of Xanxus. The airline company was complaining about how the alcohol had been emptied by one single man but a glare from the said man had them scrambling away with their tails between their legs.

"Shitty old man better make my time worth."

"Xanxus-dono, this is an important mission. I suggest you do as what the Ninth has ordered. Sawada-dono is now currently in an extremely fragile condition. Your presence itself will be enough of a shock. I suggest we do this gently so that Sawada-dono will not be left with any more emotional scars." Basil told the Varia boss. Xanxus grunted in annoyance.

"Kufufu~" a sultry voice greeted and Mukuro materialized himself from thin air. He walked straight for Basil and greeted the latter with a kiss on the lips before announcing to the new company from Italy "Reborn will be meeting you all in the hotel the Cavallone owns in Japan. I will be taking you all there. The cars are ready."

Without any more said, Basil was swept into Mukuro's arms despite the vehement protests and the rest of the group followed the blue haired man without much of a second glance.

"Mi belle will share a car with me while the rest of you lesser beings and inferior trashes can walk." Mukuro sneered and got into one car. Xanxus muttered some curses while getting into the second car. The rest of the unlucky subordinates squeezed into the third car while the most unfortunate ones were left stranded in the large airport.

* * *

Xxx Destiny Aitsuji xxX

* * *

"Are you sure this is a good idea…? I don't think Kyoya will be too pleased…" the blonde mafia boss whimpered and Fon laughed good-naturedly. Viper sighed and told the bucking horse the money was in it and they had no choice while Verde was still preoccupied with typing in the digits into his database of the Decimo's behavioral habits.

In the room, Tsuna still clung onto Hibari's gakuran deep in thoughts. The person in the morning was gentle and kind and a man. Who could it possibly be? He thought of his guardians and immediately Lambo, Chrome and Gokudera were out for obvious reasons. Gokudera smelled too much of smoke, Lambo was a child while Chrome was a girl.

The lingering smell of steel and apples and something else still lurked in the room and Tsuna was unsure if it was part of his own imagination. He thought about Mukuro and then shuddered. He knew when Mukuro appeared. His hyper intuition had never failed to inform him of that creepy guardian's arrival. Mukuro was definitely out.

Then there was Yamamoto. He smelled of steel and sweat. Not so much of apples though Tsuna wasn't too sure about that. Yamamoto was gentle by nature and it might fit the bill. Tsuna put that thought away for future references.

Ryohei was an unlikely choice but nevertheless possible. The only thing was that it would not be possible because the boxer was never one to skip school no matter the circumstance. Hence Tsuna eliminated him.

There was one final person who Tsuna had wished it would be secretly but was afraid to consider. It was Hibari. In Tsuna's view, Hibari is a mean person who often bullies him while hiding the caring side of him with harsh words and violence. "It could be that Hibari-san was caring for me when he thought I was asleep…" Tsuna slapped himself mentally at that thought. The Hibari Kyoya would never care for someone as weak as him.

With that said, the only conclusion that came to Tsuna's mind was that this secret admirer might not have come from the people he had stated. With a heavy sigh, Tsuna sank back into the mattress and thought about how Hibari had been this morning and giggled a little.

Lost in his thoughts he failed to pick out the presence of another person entering the room until a voice brought him back to reality.

"Sawada Tsunayoshi."

Tsuna froze. "Hai Hibari-san! I thought you went back?"

Hibari chuckled and Tsuna gasped silently. He had never heard Hibari laughing so happily before and Tsuna felt a little scared.

"Don't be so afraid of me, it's not like I'm capable of eating you although I may have this tendency of biting…" Tsuna paled at that which made Hibari laugh again. "I wish I have my eyes for once to see Hibari laughing…" Tsuna thought "but then again it might be scarier."

When Hibari stopped laughing, Tsuna gathered his courage to ask "Hibari-san…? Why are you here?"

Hibari paused for a while before answering "I just wanted to see how my herbivore is doing and perhaps spend more time getting to know you. I have the homework brought from those classmates of yours. The teacher mentioned that you might have difficulty understanding so I thought I could help you out with that."

Tsuna gaped like a fish. Surely this isn't happening. Hibari was being nice with him. However, the brunet thought nothing more about the matter even though his hyper intuition had been prickling at the base of his skull for some time.

By the time Hibari finished going through what Tsuna missed during class, he was comfortable enough to joke with Hibari.

"It's late Sawada Tsunayoshi. Go get some sleep. I'll probably be seeing you tomorrow as well although I don't know when else we can spend some alone time like this." Hibari said.

Tsuna smiled and nodded sleepily as Hibari tucked him into bed. Before Hibari left, he planted a gentle kiss similar to the one in the morning. It felt different but Tsuna was too tired to think about it as he soon succumbed to sleep.

Away from the hospital Reborn stood on top of Namimori's tallest hill and observed from afar the progress of his student and cloud guardian. A smirk was on his face. Now all that was left was Mukuro and Xanxus's part before the official mate acknowledgement ceremony.

* * *

**Author's Note: I'm sorry the update took so long… To be honest because of exams I was away from this thing longer than I expected I almost went into hiatus when I re read my story only to find it completely different from my last memory of it… I had to take more time to get back on track to writing after a week or so when I finally recalled the original plot… **

**Thank you for supporting me. I see that there were reviews and favorites added while I was inactive. I seem to have gone up in the number of followers too. Do let me know how else I could improve this story. I wish to take this series up a notch and improve my writing skills. How do you find the plot development and expression of the story, is it more realistic?**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

* * *

**Author's Short Note: This story isn't as straight forward as it seems so the truth is… Hibari may seem ooc initially **** I do my best to keep them all in check actually. I ship Mukuro x Basil because I just hate the idea of a third wheel in 1827 relationship… Also, I read one really sweet Basil x Mukuro ffn and thought they made a good match. I sort of see the similarities of Elena in Basil. I like Elena x Daemon and the 10****th**** generations should represent them… or something like that. Keep guessing what's going to happen next ^_^ I assure it would not be what most of you would predict. This is all for my short author's note at the top so now back to the story… (I won't do flashbacks because they confuse me)**

* * *

"Good job Fon. How long did it last?" Verde asked.

"About 32 minutes and 15 seconds."

"Any side effects?"

"…" Fon thought for a moment before saying "No." Reborn frowned.

Verde nodded hesitantly and thanked him. Viper watched Fon walk away silently.

"He was lying," Viper said. Reborn opted to remain silent. Verde sighed. "His reluctance to reveal the truth makes my experiments harder to perfect. Some side effects which I had predicted would be fainting spells, severe head ache, respiratory difficulties and even amnesia. He was suffering from at least one of these symptoms while under the drug's influence. If he continues to push himself it might come to destroy his body internally. This drug corrupts the blood. The blood rots every time the drug is injected. If his body is unable to find replacement for his rotten blood his organs will rot along and eventually he will die from the rotting of his body inside out."

Reborn glared at Verde to get him to stop talking when Viper could be seen losing the control of the illusion projection.

"I'm not feeling well today so I'll take my leave first." The illusionist said. When the image disappeared, Reborn smacked Verde across his head with a Leon evolved book. "You idiot!" he hissed and Verde muttered an apology. Before Reborn was able to say anymore, a phone call interrupted him.

Reluctantly, Reborn answered the call that was from Mukuro.

"What is the situation?"

"Kufufu~ not asking how my sweet Basil is and going straight to the point? As expected of Reborn. Anyway, Vongola Decimo has not shown any suspicions about the clone's appearance. He bought the lie. The skylark is already in the comfort of his home thinking of new ways to play with the little brunet."

"Xanxus?"

Mukuro chuckled at the other end of the line. "Still talking to his beloved shark. They ought to be together, just like how mi belle Basil and I should be."

Reborn smirked and replied "If you do a good job and everything progress smoothly for the mate coronation being together with him would not just be a dream anymore."

Mukuro laughed and told Reborn "If it were up to me to put them together I would have just kidnapped the little Vongola. Anyway, that's just my fantasy. Buonanotte now Arcobaleno."

With that Mukuro ended the call and Reborn pondered over the last suggestion. Perhaps this could prevent Fon from endangering his life. Viper will definitely not forgive him should anything happen to the martial arts expert. He would also feel really guilty for robbing the life of his friend for a mission as such. Luce in heavens will certainly be disappointed in him which is something he would not stand for. "So it's decided then, Leon." He told his pet chameleon who blinked at him in approval. A small genuine smile made its way on the usually stern face.

* * *

Xxx Destiny Aitsuji xxX

* * *

Tsuna slept easily and slipped into his dream world. There in his five year old dream self in the familiar room reflecting his heart he was playing by himself once more.

A splash of yellow after a forest of green, a mix of purple and black with a tint of red hiding behind… Tsuna focused on the mixture of colors to be added on the tiny piece of paper. His finished product must be seen colorful.

Then Tsuna heard footsteps. "Who's there?" he asked. No one replied. Tsuna went back to his drawing and coloring.

The footsteps came again and this time Tsuna was certain it was not his imagination. "Who's there?" he called a little louder. Still there was no reply and Tsuna began to feel uneasy. He slowly put down the orange crayon he was holding and walked to his room's door.

When he peered into the corridor, he felt a warm, slender hand tap his shoulder. Tsuna jumped and turned around quickly to see a strangely familiar face. "Hibari Maya-san!" he exclaimed. Maya smiled at him. "Hello there Tsunayoshi-kun. We meet once more."

* * *

Xxx Destiny Aitsuji xxX

* * *

"Reborn, the Vongola brat is acting weird in his sleep. The waves show some form of brain activity in his sleep which is unusual. It's as if he is being transported out of his body currently. You need to come down now!"

"I'll be right there Verde. Tell me where you are right now."

* * *

Xxx Destiny Aitsuji xxX

* * *

Back in Italy, Vongola Nono and his advisor sat in a café in casual clothes.

"What will my dear Nana say about this? I don't want this to happen. My son should be given the right to be happy with the one he likes. Hibari Kyoya may like him but my son clearly like the girl known as Sasagawa Kyoko. Even if my son likes Hibari, the rules of the Vongola Mate selection criteria states that more than 80% of the alliance families must agree to the selection of mates and vote for the same mate of three options. The odds clearly stack against Kyoya-kun. Mukuro-kun isn't fairing any better not to mention he is in love with my CEDEF successor. Sasagawa Kyoko is not even directly involved with the mafia asides from having an older brother who has yet to be announced the official Tenth generation Vongola Sun Guardian. With such a flimsy standing and the Cavallone against the idea how else can this Hibari person be the mate of my precious baby boy?! Timiteo, you can veto on this right?"

Timiteo sighed heavily and told his friend "Trust me you don't want this any more than I do. Sasagawa Kyoko is not the right person as mate. If it is possible I do not wish for such a thing to happen again. We learn history so that it would not be repeated. This time I am going to Japan to convince the person who has the power to decide Tsunayoshi's future. I don't have a say in this according to the family traditions. No one else is clearer about this than you."

Iemitsu sobbed into his hands and Timiteo comforted him. "There there don't cry. Reborn is there in Japan as well. I'm sure he will handle the situation well before we get there on official business. I sent Xanxus there for the reason to protect those children as well. You know how the others can get if they find out anything fishy over this side of the world. All we need to do is to wait for Reborn to send a message saying it is resolved in Japan then we are packing our bags and heading there. Meanwhile there are things to be done in the HQ. I heard that Lal and Colonello had managed to destroy half a city in Sicily in their ever so impressive lovers spat. I need you to help oversee their punishments."

Iemitsu groaned. "You know you really are the slave driver… how I wish I was really an oil digger instead of an external advisor for the ever so notorious Vongola." Timiteo only chuckled. "I couldn't agree more."

* * *

Xxx Destiny Aitsuji xxX

* * *

In another part of Italy in a mansion, a certain woman's orange pacifier glowed brightly. "Gamma," she called.

"Yes, my lady."

"Get ready. We are going to Japan."

"Of course, right away." The blonde man went out and started getting ready for the flight.

The woman merely smiled fondly. "It's time already huh?"

* * *

Xxx Destiny Aitsuji xxX

* * *

"I missed you."

"VOII! Did the climate change in Japan turn your stupid brain to mush you good for nothing boss?!"

"Shut up shark trash! What's wrong with being romantic for once?"

A snicker was heard over the line. "Romantic my ass… Try something different and it's your ass I'm taking."

Xanxus grinned "Is that a challenge?"

"If only you don't screw this mission up," was the teasing reply. Xanxus chuckled. "I'll take you up on your offer when I get back. Don't stress out too much although I could make do without your screeching in my ear."

"Ha! Don't miss me too much stupid boss unless it's only to serve as your daily annoyance. I hate you shitty boss."

"I love you too damn shark trash. Good night."

"Good night."

With that the phone was silent. Xanxus had a faint smile on his face. Mukuro appeared from the doorway and smirked. The Varia boss scowled. "What do you want trash?"

"Just a few tips. How do you get your shark to bed?"

Xanxus paused to think for a moment and grinned evilly. "Having trouble coaxing your boyfriend?" Mukuro shrugged. "I can't blame mi belle. He is just too pure."

"In that case I think I have a solution for you…"

* * *

Xxx Destiny Aitsuji xxX

* * *

Hibari sat on his futon and thought back on the day's events. It was not productive with having a certain herbivore occupying every thought in his mind throughout the day. "I that case I'll just have to take him to school with me tomorrow." So saying, the skylark turned to bed and slept. The moon seemed to mock the sleeping prefect for the unknown that was happening behind his back while he slept.

* * *

Xxx Destiny Aitsuji xxX

* * *

"Why can't I just tell him how I feel already?" Viper vented out to a nearby tree in a park unaware of a figure sitting on top of the said tree. The figure observed in silence under the shadow provided by the covers of night. "I really wanted him to stop it even if it meant not getting paid. It's not even part of our project as arcobalenoes. He doesn't need to endanger his life for one stupid boy who loses his eyesight! He is so selfish only thinking of the things he want to do for others and always neglecting himself! What of his clothes? They're old and he still wears them while he tells me to change my outfit and get me pretty dresses which are against the Varia dress code. What is he thinking? I can't get it at all and sometimes I really wonder if being an illusionist is a good thing. The more I try to understand him and create a perfect form of him the more I hate it. That stupid guy can't he tell how a girl feels?!"

Viper mumbled away as she kicked a pebble in her path to oblivion. The figure on the tree watched her leave silently. He took out his phone when she was clearly out of sight. "Reborn, I need a favor…"

* * *

Xxx Destiny Aitsuji xxX

* * *

Nana sat in the dark in the kitchen. It had been so empty without her son. "Is he alright?" she asked herself.

Just then a shooting star crossed the sky and Nana made a wish. "I wish that I can do something to ensure my own son's happiness for once." That being said she got up from the chair and headed upstairs for bed.

* * *

**Author's note: Wao… this is relatively long for me. It is really compact and I hope to introduce more pairings like Viper x Fon. How did Xanxus x Squalo sound? I have always wanted to imagine them being all sweet and love-dovey even when it isn't in their character. I think Squalo would be more of a Tsundere in the relationship and their relationship seemed pretty mature due to their age and the crib incident where the loyal rain guardian stood by his boss. If they were lovers it would probably mean so much more. **

**I was thinking perhaps Reborn should find new love after the death of Luce which was obviously the woman he loved from what I saw in the anime… a second chance may not be too bad considering how the story is going:/ I'm not too sure. What do you think of it? Any points where I should be improving on? Please drop a review for me **** Thank you for taking time to read!**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

* * *

"Maya-san!" Tsuna exclaimed. "I didn't expect to see you again so soon, what brings you here?" Tsuna smiled sweetly.

The lady merely giggled as a response. "I know that you like him. He's a really sweet boy but slightly rough around the edges."

Tsuna blushed and looked away. "What are you talking about? I don't like anyone." He pouted when Maya laughed out loud and huffed.

"You know, Kyoya has no friends to talk to or have anyone close by him."

Tsuna deadpanned at that statement. "Maya-san, Hibari-san only does not have friends because he keeps on scaring people away by biting them to death."

"And you are not curious why he does so?" Maya countered. Tsuna pondered for a while with creased brows.

"So… why does Hibari-san behave like that?" Tsuna asked Maya. She smiled and began her story.

* * *

Xxx Destiny Aitsuji xxX

* * *

Reborn met up with Verde and watched as Tsuna's expression changed in his sleep. "How long has this been so far?"

Verde adjusted his glasses and said "About twenty minutes."

"Any signs of violent tendencies or fear?"

"Surprisingly no. However it is definitely not a normal dream. Could it be a foresight or a premonition kind of thing regarding the Vongola's Hyper Intuition gift?"

Reborn thought hard and frowned. Even when Tsuna had visions during his sleep due to his hyper intuition it had never lasted so long. It was a matter of only a few minutes. "What's his vitality status like now?" the hit man asked the scientist.

"It is normal. There are no signs of damage or change aside from his brain activity."

'_It's not an attack then… what could it be dame Tsuna?' _Reborn thought. Still there was no answer. "Keep an eye on him. I'm going to do some research." With that Reborn left the scientist.

* * *

Xxx Destiny Aitsuji xxX

* * *

"… so do you get it?"

Mukuro thought for a moment with a slight frown. "I think so but I still don't think it is a good idea. It would make mi belle cry. I don't want that although his crying face is beautiful."

"Look here. Like I said, the shark was…"

"Sorry to interrupt gentlemen but a situation acted up. I will be borrowing Mukuro for a while if you do not mind."

"Arcobaleno! What brings you here?" Mukuro asked with genuine surprise.

"We will talk outside." So saying Reborn ushered Mukuro out of the room leaving a fairly displeased Xanxus.

Once outside Mukuro asked Reborn what he was needed for urgently.

"It's about Tsuna." Reborn replied. Mukuro raised his eyebrow.

* * *

Xxx Destiny Aitsuji xxX

* * *

Back in Italy, Dino and Iemitsu glared at each other from opposite ends of a table in a very empty conference room.

"So you are saying that I don't trust my son enough to let him choose his own mate?"

"I did not say that chief of CEDEF. I am merely implying my concern for my little brother's mate. His choice may be made on a spur of a moment which would not do him good at all."

"If I his father can accept his decision then why can't you? It's not as if I like this person. He is dangerous and if anything goes wrong this man is fully capable of destroying the entire Vongola Empire."

"That is precisely why I cannot agree to it!" Dino shouted. Romario flinched. It was almost impossible to make the carefree boss of his to raise his voice much less shout.

Iemitsu sighed. "This is getting us nowhere. The decision will still have to be made by the veto."

Dino slammed his fist on the table. "If this is how the Vongola thinks then the Cavallone family will sever ties of alliance with the Vongola."

Romario gasped. "Boss!" Dino glared at him to be quiet. "I'm really sorry but Tsuna is a dear brother to me no matter what. I will not knowingly hand him over to someone who does not deserve him in ways more than one."

The Cavallone boss stood up and left Iemitsu to deal with the situation. Things were not looking well.

* * *

Xxx Destiny Aitsuji xxX

* * *

"So there you are…" Fon smiled.

"Leave me be!" Viper shouted from the top of a tree on a hill.

Fon ignored her and started climbing the tree. He sat down beside her once he reached the top. Viper refused to acknowledge his presence and continued to stare ahead. "Hey…" Fon whispered. Viper did not respond.

Fon sighed. "Viper…" Still there was no reply from the stubborn illusionist. Fon went over and hugged her tightly. Almost immediately it was greeted by protests and soft punches. Fon only hugged her tighter implying that he was not ready to let her go any time soon. Viper struggled against him but made no attempt to fight him seriously.

Fon was shocked momentarily when he felt warm droplets on his hand. The illusionist had been uncharacteristically still when he hugged her and now she was crying. Fon quickly loosened his grip and Viper took this as her chance to escape from the martial artist.

While climbing down the tree Viper lost her footing and fell. Fon jumped off without hesitation. They tumbled to the leaf covered ground and time stood still for them. Viper pressed her ear to Fon's chest to listen to his heartbeat. Fon cradled Viper close to him and inhaled her scent. Neither of them wanted to let go of the other but a sudden cough made them part.

"Sorry to disrupt your bonding time but there is something I need to tell the both of you," Verde said. Viper fixed the emotionless expression on her face while Fon composed himself.

"What is it Verde?" Fon asked.

Verde smiled a little and told Fon "I have found a way to reduce the side effects of the transformation. You will be able to last longer this way. However the exhaustion toll due to the cell decomposing process will not change. It would be more risky but clearly more effective."

Viper scowled. "Can't you remove that side effect?"

Verde gave her a disinterested look "If I could I would have done so long ago."

Fon thought for a moment and thanked Verde. Verde left with a wave of his hand.

"Viper…" Fon started but Viper told him coldly "Don't talk to me."

Fon sighed as he watched Viper's retreating figure.

* * *

Xxx Destiny Aitsuji xxX

* * *

"My lady, we will be arriving in Japan at around eight the next morning. Please use this time to rest as much as possible."

"Thank you Gamma. I will," Aria smiled. While Gamma slowly succumbed to slumber, Aria was still wide awake. Her intuition was never wrong. Something great will be happening soon. The fate of the Vongola was taking a new turn and Aria wanted to find out more. She had recently contacted Reborn about her trip to Japan and he had sounded troubled. There was definitely something going on and the Ninth had also requested her assistance regarding a matter of top secret importance.

With so much cluttered in her head, Aria fell into an uneasy sleep just before dawn.

* * *

Xxx Destiny Aitsuji xxX

* * *

Basil had stayed up most of the night waiting for Mukuro to return as promised. Mukuro only entered the room slightly before dawn and refused to tell Basil anything. Basil was extremely worried but Mukuro kept on assuring him that nothing was wrong. Mukuro evaded his questions with kisses and hustled them both under the covers. Basil watched as Mukuro fell asleep quickly. He then planted a gentle kiss on the other man's lips before shutting his eyes.

* * *

Xxx Destiny Aitsuji xxX

* * *

Reborn sipped his espresso while Leon snoozed. It was going to be morning but the hit man showed no signs of sleeping soon. His eyes were serious and there was no hint of amusement anywhere.

"_No Reborn. You may be my tutor but I am still the boss of Cavallone. I will not change my stand. Kyoya is too dangerous and I will not approve no matter what Tsuna says. For all I know Kyoya is not the kind of person who will take no for an answer. He must have threatened Tsuna. I will do everything in my power to stop Kyoya from becoming the Vongola's mate. This is final. If you continue to persist in this matter then I shall be forced to cut off alliance with Vongola…"_

Reborn shut his eyes with fatigue finally taking over. _'Luce… what would you do?'_

* * *

Xxx Destiny Aitsuji xxX

* * *

"I see… so that's how it is." Tsuna said. He felt sorry for Hibari and wanted to know more about him through Maya but she said she needed to leave as morning was approaching.

"Will I see you again?" Tsuna asked. Maya smiled. "We will." She replied. Tsuna willingly allowed himself to be pulled into darkness once more.

Slowly he became conscious of his surroundings and opened his eyes. There was no light and Tsuna tried to fumble for the light switch when he remembered he was no longer at home. "Oh yes, I am now in the hospital and blind… what was I expecting?" Tsuna sighed miserably once more. "Will I ever get back my eyesight?" he asked himself.

Outside the hospital room Hibari observed silently as his herbivore talked to himself. He wanted to go in and be the first to greet him good morning but seeing his herbivore in such a melancholy mood, he decided against it.

"Better get him something to wear. It's going to be a long day ahead," Hibari thought to himself before leaving quietly.

Once out of the hospital, Hibari dialed Kusakabe's number "Get something edible for Tsunayoshi. I will get some clothes or him. Tell the rest to ensure order in the school today. I will be at home nursing the idiot."

Feeling smug, Hibari strode away from the hospital.

Once he left Verde stepped out of his hiding place and looked at the hospital thoughtfully.

* * *

**Author's Note: I took a while to consolidate my ideas. I think this is nearing the crisis of the series? Yes, I intend to bring in the mysterious mate of the Ninth. Any guesses? ^_^ Please continue to support me thank you~ I will do my best to update quickly.**


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

* * *

"Reborn," Aria greeted.

Reborn looked at the woman who was a splitting image of her mother.

Aria giggled and said "Did my mother ever told you that your best feature is your curly sideburns?"

Reborn chuckled mildly. "Yes she did. It's so good to see you again Aria. If it were less chaotic times I would have liked to have a cup of coffee with you, maybe even two. Unfortunately the Vongola is facing yet another crisis. I need your help."

Aria nodded. "Of course Reborn. My mother would have it no other way either. Let us get going."

With that she motioned for Gamma to pick up the luggage while Reborn called for a car to be brought around.

As soon as they left, another person's plane touched down. With his trusty right hand man and pet turtle under an arm, Dino Cavallone strode without any signs of friendliness in his expression. The ladies swooned over him but Dino just ignored them. Something of far greater importance was now occupying his thoughts. Romario followed his boss closely, afraid to make a sound or step out of line. No one knew how scary the Cavallone boss could be when angered. The last time had been two years back when he discovered a plot about the assassination plot to murder the Vongola Decimo's guardians and force the Decimo to submission by a minor famiglia back in Italy. Dino had informed the Ninth of it and immediately took actions before anyone could stop him. The bucking horse wiped out the entire famiglia and its alliances single handedly. It was the talk of the mafia community for some time before the incident died down. Reborn had even taken notice of his ex-student's growth as an important alliance boss.

"Romario," the usually warm and cheerful voice was now as cold as ice.

"Yes boss?" the middle aged man fidgeted.

"I'm going to run a few errands. Once you have checked into the hotel be sure to inform Mama about my arrival. I want to see my little brother tonight. Text my if there is anything, do not call me."

"Understood boss!" Romario bowed deeply as he waited for the sound of his boss's footsteps to fade in the distance. Sighing to himself, Romario called for a cab when he retrieved the luggage. His boss could really be a pain sometimes but he had no right to tell his boss so even as a trusted friend. "I hope he can accept what he will hear…"

* * *

Xxx Destiny Aitsuji xxX

* * *

Mukuro sighed for the fourteenth time that hour. "School is such a drag. I wonder how those people get through it… especially a certain skylark who seemed to enjoy it."

Reborn had sent a text to Tsuna's rain and storm guardian informing them Mukuro would be creating an illusion of Tsuna to attend school as per normal with his eyesight returned. Gokudera had protested but was silenced when Yamamoto told him it was for Tsuna's safety as Decimo. Tsuna was vulnerable in his current state and news of his temporary blindness could attract assassins who wish to attempt on his life. Gokudera piped down and reluctantly agreed. He did his best to act as normally as he could around the illusion like Yamamoto although they both knew it was just an act.

When Ryohei walked in and saw Tsuna's 'extreme recovery', he demanded an explanation which meant Gokudera and Yamamoto had to drag him to some place silent to explain which was the rooftop which Mukuro had been lazing at.

"I EXTREMELY DO NOT GET THIS!"

"I was saying that Tsuna is now an illusion! He DID NOT have a recovery!"

"So Tsunayoshi is still blind?"

"Yes…"

"And Tsunayoshi is here but not here?"

"Yes!"

"…"

"Do you get it now?"

"I AM STILL EXTREMELY CONFUSED TO THE EXTREME!"

Yamamoto had to restrain Gokudera at this point of time when the 'fireworks' were taken out.

"Hahaha! Maa maa, take it easy sempai. Tsuna's now just something like a replacement because we are hiding the real Tsuna so he will be safe."

"So this Tsunayoshi is another person to replace Tsuna so Tsuna who is still blind is safe?"

"Yep." Yamamoto smiled.

A light bulb visibly clicked in Ryohei's head. "I get it to the extreme!"

Gokudera spewed vulgarities at this point which Ryohei chose to ignore. In the background was heard something that sounded too much like imbecile.

"I am Sasagawa Ryohei. Nice to meet you to the extreme Tsunayoshi replacement!"

The Tsuna illusion reacted exactly the same as the real Tsuna and gave a feeble laugh.

"Woah! He is really good. I extremely can't tell the difference between this Tsuna and the real Tsuna!"

"That's the point of the whole thing you shitty turf top head!" Gokudera yelled.

Ryohei picked up his nickname and got even more fired up. "What did you say Octopus head?!" The two continued to bicker (actually fight) while Yamamoto tried his best to calm them down to no avail.

"Maa maa, why don't the two of you calm down?"

His consoling turned on deaf ears. Then Yamamoto sensing the situation going out of hand called out "Why don't you give me a hand over here Mukuro-san?" This effectively stopped the bickering guardians.

"Oya oya, it looks like I have been found out." Mukuro lazily sighed. "Ciao," he greeted which made both Gokudera and Ryohei go into defensive position in front of Tsuna. Mukuro wanted to laugh at the ridiculousness of the situation of the guardians trying to protect their illusion conjured boss. "well, looks like my day is not going to be as boring as I thought. Although I could use mi belle for entertainment anytime…" Mukuro smirked.

* * *

Xxx Destiny Aitsuji xxX

* * *

Viper continued to sulk and occasionally cried. She wanted to stop Fon but the man was too stubborn to listen. "Stupid Fon!" she cried and threw a rock into the pond. Watching the ripples disappear from the surface, Viper mulled on the events that happened so quickly. "Why can't he listen to me just once?"

Basil who happened to be training nearby in the woods behind the Namomori shrine heard the sound of something falling into water and decided to look around. He found a small hooded figure by the edge of the pond. He was about to call out to the arcobaleno but stopped short when she mumbled something.

"Why can't he listen to me just once?" she had asked and Basil reflected it upon his and Mukuro's relationship. "That's so true…" he unconsciously let the words slip from his lips. Alarmed, Viper cast her strongest illusions and Basil barely evaded them on time.

Upon identifying the 'enemy' Viper frowned. "What do you want?" she snapped and Basil slowly got up. He walked right up to her and sat down beside. "I accidentally overheard what you said. I can't tell you why but I feel the same as you."

"You do?" the arcobaleno was surprised.

Basil nodded. "I don't know who Mammon-san is talking about but for me I wish Mukuro-kun would talk to me about the things he do and what troubles him. I can't help but wonder if he really loves me. He always does things the way he thinks it is best for me but sometimes I wish he would listen to me even if it is only once."

Viper looked at the boy and sighed. "Me too. If only Fon would discuss through things with me instead of taking everything into his own hands."

The two shared a newly found companionable silence in the woods of Namimori.

* * *

Xxx Destiny Aitsuji xxX

* * *

Colonello, Lal, Fon and Verde gathered in Verde's secret lab underneath a huge rock.

"I will go through the plan once again. Fon will transform into Hibari and lure Tsuna away. Colonello will distract Hibari and Lal will kidnap Tsuna to the base in the warehouse. After which we will get both Fon and Hibari come to the warehouse. Reborn would be here as well. If he is unable to make it in any case we would at least have Xanxus witness the whole event. Fon, you can only use the potion three times during the process. If you use more than that I cannot guarantee your body's form once you go back to normal. Viper would be devastated just in case. The effects for three potions will last you half a day or rather, six hours. You have to complete the mission by then. Any other questions?"

Without further ado, Verde sent the arcobalenos off to complete their individual missions.

* * *

Xxx Destiny Aitsuji xxX

* * *

Hibari jumped off his motorbike and dashed up the steps to his house. Once inside he rummaged through the clothes to find suitable ones for Tsuna. However none of them were the right size for Tsuna. Sighing, he decided to make a trip down to Tsuna's house to ask from his mother some of Tsuna's clothes.

* * *

Xxx Destiny Aitsuji xxX

* * *

At Tsuna's house Xanxus waited patiently. "They said he will be coming today. That shitty brat hasn't even showed up."

Nana offered Xanxus the third cup of tea which Xanxus gladly accepted. "Japanese tea make a good change from those wine I left back at the headquarters," Xanxus mused.

Just then the doorbell rang and Nana went to open it. "Ara? Isn't this Hibari-kun? Please come in!"

Xanxus grinned. Finally something interesting was going to happen.

* * *

**Author's Note: I finally got down to writing after clearing up the massive pile of projects and reports for school… I haven't exactly scored very well for my exams but at least I passed. I find myself to unfocused nowadays so in the event everything else screws up I still hope this will be a good fan fiction written for me to look back on **** Please review and continue to support me. I promise you will not be disappointed. Maybe some of you have already figured out what the end might be xD But I try to make it interesting. Boring stories will never be written because they are simply a waste of time for me. I enjoy writing and I seriously hope my readers enjoy reading what I write **** Thank you for all your support!**


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

"Voii! To all the assholes on board this plane, if you don't want to die yet you better buckle up and sit tight!"

"Ushishi~ the prince can't wait to land and doesn't give a damn about you peasants so anyone who doesn't buckle up can meet my knives first…"

There was a scream over the speakers on the plane and then a moment of silence before the deafening yell was broadcasted once more.

"Voii! Damn brat! This isn't a joke! We are hijacking this plane temporarily. The pilot is dead and this plane is going to crash! Stop fooling around!"

"Ushishi~ Says who? Don't be so stiff Squalo-chan… the prince knows how to fly this peasant machine. We'll just rip this whole thing apart~"

"Voii! Stop messing with me! We may not die from the crash but those passengers will!"

"Ha? So? The prince doesn't care about those peasants, they can all just die Ushishi~ I bet the color of crimson when they splat would be so romantic… I could take a picture of it for froggy at home."

"Voii! Stop playing already and help steer this shit!"

"Tch! So noisy… boss will get tired of hearing you yell in his ear every day. You should learn how to be more lady-like."

"In case you haven't notice you brat, I have a dick."

"Ushishi~ the prince doesn't see a reason for you to have one when all you do is use the boss's dick. With that long and silky hair the prince will be forgiven if he mistakes you as a woman although an ugly one… Ushishi~"

Squalo snorted while Belphegor giggled crazily at his own joke. The flight attendants on board looked fearfully at the two notorious assassins as they stepped out of the cockpit.

"_Who is steering the plane if the both of them are out here?!"_ they mentally cried out.

Squalo made an announcement by shouting twice as loud. "Voii! Listen up! This stupid brat here killed the pilot and the copilot. There is no way we know how to steer this shit so it's just going down. If you make it out of this plane alive you can claim damages from the Vongola Famiglia. Arrivederci!"

With that the two assassins jumped out of the plane from the emergency exit leaving the poor passengers and attendants on board to fate.

Xxx Destiny Aitsuji xxX

Xanxus's phone beeped and he scanned the text he just received. Smirking he told Nana who had invited Hibari in that he was going to have a chat with the prefect for a while. Before Nana could reply or Hibari could respond, Xanxus had the Asian man dragged out of the house forcefully.

Squalo who had just touched down in the middle of a forest by a river with Belphegor had sent his lover a text saying he arrived in Japan and retelling the disaster on board the plane created by the blonde teen. Xanxus only read the end of the message which was always the one he looked forward to reading. "I love you, shitty boss. Don't mess up now. I'm going to find the other shrimp now. Don't miss me."

Then he saw some more written at the end of the message. "P.S: I really hate it when the brat claims that I'm not manly only because I service your royal dick. Do something about it you royal pain in the ass! I really hate you more than I love you." This made the Varia boss smirk. His shark really knew how to phrase his words.

The prefect was struggling rather hardly against Xanxus's iron grip. Both his hands were trapped within one of Xanxus's, rendering him unable to grab a tonfa and smashing it into the other man's skull.

"Let go monkey king or I really will bite you to death!"

"Keep barking kiddo."

Hibari was silent for a while before Xanxus yelped in pain when he chewed a chunk out of the man's arm. Xanxus looked at Hibari in disbelief while Hibari gave him a smirk of victory. Xanxus sighed and released the man. Before the tonfa could come in contact with his skull, Xanxus spoke "How much do you know about having a relationship between two men?"

Hibari paused in mid swing in surprise. Interest took over immediately. "Keep talking," he ordered the older man. Xanxus smirked. He had gotten the prefect's attention now. "The ninth only ordered me to help them out. He did not mention how. I wonder how much he knows about doing it between two men. Mukuro that bastard also had similar issues with it. They are all too naïve…"

Xxx Destiny Aitsuji xxX

Squalo and Belphegor parted ways the moment they landed in the forest. Squalo didn't even bother asking the teen where he was heading. He himself had things to do. "Time to look for that brat… I swear I'm only doing this for the shitty boss. If he doesn't appreciate it I'm going to make sashimi out of him."

He disappeared from the clearing and into the dense forest.

Xxx Destiny Aitsuji xxX

Meanwhile, a certain prince walked around aimlessly. "Monta why must you come to Japan? This country is so boring. I was so bored by myself in Italy…"

The blonde teen pouted when he realized he has been going in circles already. "The prince is not lost, Ushishi~" There was only the cicadas chirping in the background and the grin was quickly replaced by a scowl. "Stupid Mammy-chan! Leaving the prince alone…"

Not far from where Belphegor was, Viper sneezed. It happened that she sneezed into a piece of paper and subconsciously while wondering of the prince, his locations reflected on the paper she sneezed on. "He's nearby," she said. Basil gave her a questioning look.

Viper sent Fantasma to scout for Belphegor. She told Basil that she had to leave and they would meet again under less dreary circumstances. Basil nodded and bade goodbye before leaving for Kokuyou Land.

After flying over a few fallen logs, Viper saw a mop of blonde hair peeking out from behind a huge tree trunk with Fantasma flying around the person she was looking for. "Bel?" she called out. His head snapped and turned to face her. "Monta!" he greeted with a huge lopsided grin on his face.

Crashing her infant form in his bear hug, Bel gushed uncharacteristically "Monta the prince missed you! Italy has been so boring when you left for Japan so the prince hijacked a plane with the loud mouthed peasant…"

"_Loud mouthed peasant?"_ Viper thought. "Squalo is here?" she asked. Belphagor nodded. "The ninth gave him and boss an order to assist the Decimo in his mate selection. He should be searching for that shrimp now. Boss is handling the birdy I guess?"

Viper was silent for a while. "What's wrong Monta?" Belphegor asked.

Viper told him "Fantasma will guide you to the town. I have to go." With that she disappeared. "Wait! Monta where are you going?" Belphegor shouted but Viper was already gone.

Belphegor cursed. "And it was a good chance to tell her how I feel. Stupid peasant… ushishi~ making run in circles for you."

Resigning to fate with a sigh, he followed Fantasma who floated through the forest and Belphegor casually followed the frog. It was about half an hour before Belphegor caught sight of a town. His stomach grumbled and he clicked his tongue. "Let's see how good Japanese food is. I want to try what they call gyoza." With that the young assassin approached the small street stand.

"Ni hao, what can I do for you today, sir?" the stand owner greeted the blonde. "Ushishi~ the prince wants to try what the Japanese call gyoza."

The mysterious stall owner smiled. "Understood, sir."

Belphegor studied the man as he prepared the gyoza. He frowned.

The sound of knives swishing through the air alerted the gyoza man of incoming attacks. He dodged them effortlessly and looked at the 'customer' who was sitting innocently at the stand. The blonde grinned maniacally at the arcobaleno whose disguise had fallen off.

"Ka-ching~" the teen slurred "the prince is bored. Play with me peasant!" Knives were thrown in the infant's direction. Fon dodged them seriously when a barrage of knives was tossed in his direction. Fon sprang forward for a counterattack but felt an invisible force cutting through his clothes, rendering him unable to move. He looked at the self-proclaimed prince before him. "I'm sorry Viper," he whispered before tipping the contents of a small vial into his mouth. "Play time is over," he told the assassin.

Belphegor watched as the arcobaleno grew to his adult size. "Before we fight for real may I ask why the Varia Storm guardian is doing this?"

Belphegor smirked and told him "Because I love Monta and you are in the way." Fon's eyes narrowed to dangerous slits before the two were at each other's throats once more, unaffected by the chaos around them.

Xxx Destiny Aitsuji xxX

While the fight was taking place, Viper hurried to Verde's lab. "Verde!" she called out. The scientist turned around on his swivel chair. "What is it Viper?"

"I heard that Squalo is in town. He is going to assist the Decimo about the mate selection process. I heard from Belphegor that boss is talking to the Cloud guardian while Squalo is going to talk to the Decimo. You can't carry out the plan now so please stop it!"

Verde looked unimpressed with Viper. "The plan is already in place. Colonello and Lal are already heading towards the respective targets. As for Fon, he is going to…"

An alarm went off in Verde's lab. "What on earth is happening?" he muttered and entered a code. An image of a badly injured Fon and Belphegor appeared. "Why are those two idiots fighting?" Verde hissed. "Now the plan is ruined!"

Verde proceeded to call Colonello and Lal to call of the plan. "Viper please oversee that those two don't kill each other. I still need Fon for the succession of my plan." Viper wordlessly made her exit and cringed at the flashback of the two most important men in her life tearing at each other's throat.

Xxx Destiny Aitsuji xxX

"Yes, of course. The Cavallone family wields considerable amount of influence by itself in Italy even without the Vongola's support. Yes, you can be sure to count on me. I will open the trading route for cocaine in Middle East for you. You just have to gather all your forces to help me pressure the Vongola and their decision. All the figureheads in Japan must show up in person. I will definitely give you the better terms than the Vongola can after the entire incident. All you have to do is say no. yes, I see. I look forward to your support at the final meeting then Ryuuga-san. I will call again. Goodbye."

Dino Cavallone put down the phone and clasped his hands together. The Vongola will not have their way this time. "I will protect you, Tsuna." He whispered.

Xxx Destiny Aitsuji xxX

Verde tapped into a suspicious line with all the targets Reborn had asked him to mark.

"_I will definitely give you the better terms than the Vongola can after the entire incident. All you have to do is say no. yes, I see. I look forward to your support at the final meeting then Ryuuga-san. I will call again. Goodbye."_

Verde frowned. _"You were right Reborn. That idiot is definitely up to something. Whatever you are doing I hope that you will stop him. This might get quite messy."_

Verde tapped a few numbers onto his cell phone and the other party picked up on the third ring. "Moshi moshi, this is Skull-sama speaking from the Carcassa Famiglia…"

"Skull," Verde's voice cut the other arcobaleno's speech. "I have an important mission for you. I need you to come down to Japan immediately."

"Ha? Who do you think you are to boss around the great…"

"Reborn's orders."

This efficiently cut off any protests from the other infant. "H-hai! I will be right there! Oi! You over there go prepare a plane to Japan now!"

Verde heard some commotion in the background and cut off the line. There would be a change of plans now. _"As much as I dislike the Vongola and their wishy washy ways, I hope that the Decimo boy will be able to be the first to break this long chain of sins."_

To be continued…

**Author's Note: Sorry for taking so long to update and all. Scibak had ffered to help translate this fic for free into Italian ^_^ How wonderful is it? I was actually a little pressured when writing this chapter because now I have more readers to impress _ Ah~ I'm so happy I could die.**

**Anyway, this is the 15****th**** chapter. I promise I will complete this fic before my exams and please tell me how you find the story progressing. Do you think it is possible for Tsuna and Hibari to realize their feelings for each other at this rate? It seems really complicated now that I am not focusing much on those two supposedly main characters and their interactions but a lot on the background scenes and side stories :/ **

**I sincerely apologies for the frustrating lack of 1827ness. However I assure you that without all these the latter part of the fic will not be as successful. You can say that this is the building of tension ;) Please continue to support the story and reviews are always lovely :3**

**Till the next chapter then~**


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

* * *

Squalo entered the hospital room when he heard the loud boisterous voice of the storm and sun guardian arguing. "Making me do this… stupid boss. You owe me big time," Squalo grumbled.

With a collected expression and signature glare, Squalo kicked the door open which effectively made the teenagers stop what they were doing inside. "VOIII!"

Gokudera sprang up like a cat and lunged at the assassin who effortlessly stepped to a side causing the bomber to crash into the wall. "Haha! Yo Squalo!" the rain guardian with his thousand watt smile greeted the grumpy Varia captain.

"Stupid brat, have you finally mastered the ways of a katana?"

Yamamoto sheepishly shrugged his shoulders which fueled Squalo's annoyance. A loud bark of orders to start training and stop slacking got both sportsmen out of the room, dragging a furious bomber behind.

Once the room was silent once more, Squalo turned his attention back to the brunet he was supposed to deal with. He pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed. Tsuna, unused to having the mental image of a scary Varia member sighing, jumped and tripped over his own tongue making the words that come out jumbled up. Squalo strode over in a few lengthy strides and snatched the younger boy's chin in his glove covered fingers.

Tsuna froze and time stood still. Cold sweat prickled right beneath his skin threatening to break out any time as Squalo tilted his head left and right several times. _"Please don't break my neck… I don't want to die yet!" _Tsuna mentally screamed.

Squalo released him after a while. "No sense of sex appeal at all. I wonder what that boy sees in a shrimp like you anyway," Squalo flicked his long hair back gracefully and Tsuna turned crimson. Scarlet spread like wild fire all the way down his neck and behind his ears. "W-w-w-what?"

Squalo snorted. _"So innocent, I didn't know he was his type. How interesting to know that this boy here would become one of the most feared men in the world. What would happen if those famiglias knew it was just a naïve boy who blushes tenfold at the mention of sex," _Squalo mused.

"You heard me. Sex appeal. By the way I heard that your boyfriend made you blind, I know you can't exactly see right now but I thought a change of environment might be good. Where do you want to go?"

Tsuna blushed initially when Squalo bluntly repeated the word 'sex' but lit up almost instantly at the thought of going somewhere else instead of staying in a hospital.

"Can we go to the park? I want to go to the park near Namimori forest where there is a small river nearby!" Tsuna gushed with a sunny smile that brightened the dull hospital walls.

Squalo suppressed a blush rising from the boy's innocent reaction. "S-sure." He then carried Tsuna and jumped out of the window. Tsuna did not seem to register what happened so it was not frightening. He was more than glad to be able to walk about.

Once at the park, Squalo got Tsuna some snacks and sat down on the bench watching the brunet beside him munching away blissfully. He frowned. How should he explain this to the boy without leaving a mental scar on that innocent mind?

"Voii… do you like that kid?'

Tsuna stopped munching for a while and tilted his head to a side. "Who?"

"That Hibari guy… he seems unfriendly."

Tsuna giggled. "Ah, of course. He may not be the nicest person and his character makes it hard to get along with but he has a kind heart."

"Kind heart? Are you blind? That kid can perform murder without feeling anything!"

Tsuna flinched and Squalo realized his mistake. "So-sorry, I didn't mean it that way like you are blind but I meant… who… what…"

Tsuna gave him a small smile and assured "It's ok. Hibari-san may be like this but I always believe that animals, especially little ones, can tell a person's true character. Hibird and Rolls are fond of him. So are other animals like Uri, Enzo and Leon.

All the animals I know of bully me because I am that sort of person by nature. I am really timid and bad at everything I do. I don't even know what Nono sees in me that he was so determined for me to succeed as the tenth and even sending Reborn the best tutor I can ever ask for, but please don't let him know, down to Japan just for my sake when I'm just another failure in life.

During the ring battle I had actually hoped Xanxus would win and leave as the next heir so long nothing is changed in my life and that none of my friends are hurt. However when I realized it was impossible when the rings rejected him I took on that burden unwillingly.

I never wanted to become the boss of such a dangerous world. This world has enough darkness. If anything, I want to become someone to help contribute to the society to make it brighter and better. I have thoughts as a child to become some sort of hero to defeat bad people and make others safe and happy.

I never expected my world to be so twisted and that fate throw me into a darkness where my light would never shine in. I can only try so much but there is no end to the darkness in my future. I'm only trying to make the light I have now shine as brightly while it lasts before I am consumed by that mafia world. Perhaps Reborn does not know yet but I feel the need to save everyone.

I did my best and saved Yamamoto from his death, I also help Gokudera overcome his blindness to the value of his life. I kept my word to onii-chan to protect Kyoko as well as tried to be a nice big brother to Lambo. I did my best to make Chrome feel welcomed and wanted as well as forgave Mukuro for everything. I kept Namimori save several times and maybe even the world. However I feel like my existence would become meaningless if there is no one else who needs me. After I save Hibari-san I will surrender myself to the darkness and inherit the Vongola's sins. Those countless lives taken and bloodshed will take over my soul. Sawada Tsunayoshi will cease to exist then. There will only be Vongola Decimo. I will become the great Vongola boss that everyone else wants by then.

But for now I still wish to save Hibari-san. That is how I feel about him. I like him. I like everyone too. I like my mother and even the bullies at school. However if you ask if I love anyone, I don't have anything like that. As a boss I cannot be selfish at all. That was what Dino told me. A boss lives for the sake of his famiglia and not just himself or for another one person. If my famiglia wants me dead I must not resist. To be the Vongola Decimo is indeed the worst punishment to have from the sins of my previous life. I only wish this life to be over quickly."

Squalo listened to the small brunet thoroughly stunned. Who would have thought that a brunet like him who was also so positive would have such a dark heart? And what was that about the stupid Cavallone? A boss should live for the sake of his famiglia and not just for himself or for just one other person? His boss was the perfect contradiction of hat the bronco said. His boss lived for no one else except himself and did everything according to how he feels without considering anyone else even if it meant sending his subordinates to death.

"_I was supposed to ask him about how he felt with making that bloodthirsty prefect his Vongola mate but after hearing this I think I should inform Xanxus first."_

"I see. Do you know that there is someone more powerful than the Vongola Don?"

Tsuna frowned. "As far as I am told the Vongola Don is the most powerful person."

Squalo's lips pursed into a thin lie. "Vongola Dons are human. They make mistakes. In that time another person is given the authority to override whatever orders the Vongola Don makes. However he or she will only be given this chance once in their life while the Don they are bound to is still in reign."

"Is that a lover?" Tsuna asked.

Squalo shook his head even though he knew Tsuna could not see. "No. It could be a stranger. Primo's mate was Cozart Primo his good friend."

"I see. I need someone like that too huh?" Tsuna whispered. Squalo chose to remain quiet.

The silence dragged on and it became unbearable to Squalo. So he brought the question up "Who would you like as your mate?"

Tsuna thought long and hard.

He did not want to implicate anyone not involved in the mafia. The only ones he knew in the mafia were Dino, the arcobalenoes, his guardians and some odd people. The arcobalenoes and Dino were out. They had too heavy responsibilities. The odd people like Bianchi and I pin were not ready to make such important decisions. Among his guardians Lambo was too young and Gokudera and Ryohei were too hot headed. That leaves for Yamamoto, Mukuro and Hibari. Tsuna thought about Yamamoto who seemed like a good choice. However he had Gokudera as a lover and Tsuna knew it even though they were both not open about it. For his friends' sake he left Yamamoto out. Then he thought of Mukuro. It would be too risky for Mukuro to be the mate due to his eccentric character and extreme hate for the mafia. It was like helping a lion to sharpen its claws. Tsuna's mind wandered to Hibari. It might seem like a bad choice at first for Hibari because of his devil may care attitude. However Tsuna has never seemed to recall any situations that were dire which Hibari was absent on. Hibari was always there even though he was silent. He cares but he chose not to show it. He always protected and watched over the people at school and Namimori in his roundabout ways.

Squalo seemed to see that Tsuna had more or less made up his mind. He probed further for an answer. Tsuna was hesitant initially but answered "If there were anyone, I would never choose a stranger to trust the lives of my friends in. I would choose someone who will always watch over us and can always be trusted to make the right call at even the most crucial times when everything and everyone is falling apart. That person will never fail no matter what. If that is the case the only person capable of it will be and must be Hibari-san. I know you may disagree with me and so will many people but if you think about it carefully there has never once been an occasion that Hibari-san has abandoned us. If anything he will always be the first one to make a move before trouble hits us. When everyone has fallen and is down, Hibari-san will always be there fighting and even when I feel discouraged, seeing him stand proud despite on the brink of death makes me feel safe. There can be no one else except Hibari-san that I will choose as mate. If anyone and everyone opposes, I would rather relinquish this position as Decimo to Xanxus."

Squalo laughed for two reasons. The boy had exceeded his expectations and having the skylark as mate will be much easier even against the secret alliance Don. Secondly, if the boy truly meant what he said then he was truly stupid. "I think the boss will have your head the moment he gets his hands on the rings."

Tsuna laughed too. "Of course. I wouldn't have it any other way." This stuns Squalo for a moment. _"When did this boy become so mature?"_ he thought.

They waited till the sun was almost out of sight before making their way back to the hospital.

Meanwhile in an alley that Xanxus had dragged Hibari to, the prefect listened intently to Xanxus when he explained the role of a mate in the Vongola.

"Why are you telling me all these?"

Xanxus gave him a ridiculous look. "It's almost set in stone that you are going to be the next mate if everything goes well."

"Not that I'm particularly interested but seeing how I can progress my relationship with Tsunayoshi I will take up the offer. What is the problem right now?"

Xanxus grimaced. "That idiot of a horse tutor of yours is the secret alliance head and he's against it."

Hibari turned his back to the Varia boss and drew his shiny tonfas. "I'll get rid of him. Give me his location."

Xanxus's eyes nearly dropped from their sockets. _"THIS DAMN BRAT! DOES HE KNOW WHAT HE'S DOING? He'll get us all killed!"_

Hibari was about to make a move when Xanxus grabbed him roughly from behind and dragging him away from the direction of the main street. He hissed "You IDIOT! Do you know what this means if you kill the bronco? True that horse might be an idiot but if you kill him the chances of you becoming the mate is zero and also that shrimp of a kid might be killed. This world isn't as simple as you kids make it to be. It's not a game. The Vongola will not tolerate traitors. If you kill him you are declaring a war against the entire Vongola even if their decision has been made. That kid you love will be marked betrayer because you, his cloud guardian, started an act of hostility. The omerta will not stand for brothers killing each other unless one's woman is coveted."

Hibari grit his teeth with annoyance and snarled "Then what do you suggest I do?"

Xanxus looked him in the eye. Crimson clashed against cobalt gray. "Leave this to the arcobalenoes. They will do something. You try to win that brat over. Acknowledge your own feelings for him and get him to return yours although I think getting you to admit your love for him will be near impossible for you."

Xanxus smirk as the other man took up his challenge with a feral grin promising disappointment. "Nothing is impossible for me."

"Oh really? I shall look forward to it then," the Varia leader smirked. This task isn't as boring as he thought it might have been. It has proven far more interesting than he gave credit for. The boy, no, man was more human than he thought.

Once the prefect left, Xanxus took out his phone and read the message sent by his shark. He frowned. Within seconds, the alley was empty once again.

* * *

Xxx Destiny Aitsuji xxX

* * *

Aria and Reborn agreed on their plan with a friendly kiss. Reborn bade goodbye to the lady before dialing for a taxi to the airport.

Aria was walking to Tsuna's house when she bumped into Nana. Fate was working wonders today. "Ara? Isn't it the kind lady who bought Chrome-chan, Kyoko-chan and Haru-chan for shopping? Tsuna told me about you. Are you here to look for Tsu-kun?"

Aria smiled and bowed to Nana as a greeting. "No, I'm here to look for you Nana Yukitsuki." Nana kept the smile on and laughed "Haha! It's been a long time anyone called me that. I'm now Nana Sawada. Nana Yukitsuki died when Nana Sawada fell in love."

Aria still maintained the smile. "Nana Sawada must be very happy now then?"

Nana nodded. Aria continued "However if her son's happiness is threatened what would Nana Sawada do? Would it be possible to call upon the power of the dead Yukitsuki? The snow moon (Yukitsuki) is merciless but it can bring the hidden feelings out of even a dead man. There is no one who will not falter in the presence of this princess after all she is a personification of nothingness."

Nana's eyes dulled. "The snow moon in the middle of a winter's night reflected on the frozen lake mocks a dying man's prayer like the hollowness of his heart in a barren land. Even the most courageous will fall prey to the moon's solemn glow and shines only dimly in the vast darkness when they know they can do nothing to attain it. The moon fades away quickly and desperateness conquers their hearts. When it disappears, they grow insane with fear and eventually give in to death. This is the power of nothingness. The true snow moon will take away everything from this world including itself, leaving an empty void behind known as nothingness."

Aria's eyes softened. "Yet only the true snow moon princess who is nothingness can provide a new world of life for an entire universe. Your son's universe depends on you right now."

Nana closed her eyes and exhaled before dialing home. Bianchi picked up the call and Nana made an excuse to be coming home late and being unable to prepare dinner in her usual cheerful voice. Bianchi agreed to order take out for the children and Nana hung up. "Shall we go to somewhere quiet then, Aria daughter of Luce the Sky arcobaleno and Don of Giglio Nero Famiglia."

Aria smiled. "As you wish, Vongola Nono's mate."

* * *

Xxx Destiny Aitsuji xxX

* * *

Reborn waited by the gates and watched people meeting up with their loved ones. _"If only life can be this easy for dame Tsuna…"_ he thought. A warm voice shook Reborn out of his thoughts. "Ninth," Reborn greeted. The Don nodded and Iemitsu managed a broken smile to greet the hit man. Clearly things were rough in Italy. Without saying anything Reborn walked to where the black cars were waiting.

Once in the car, Reborn reported his current situation to Timiteo who had his Don face put on. Iemitsu wore a poker face while Reborn concluded his report. Timiteo smiled. "So she is on the move now?" Iemitsu gave the Don a questioning look. Reborn was silent. His fedora shadowed his eyes. Timiteo gave Iemitsu an apologetic smile and the journey was silent once more with each man to think through their own troubles.

* * *

Xxx Destiny Aitsuji xxX

* * *

Xanxus met up with Squalo at an Italian restaurant a little way out of Namimori town. They booked a private room and enjoyed a good meal of pasta and wine. Squalo first told Xanxus of his new discovery. Xanxus frowned as he sipped his wine.

"… I think that horse had a hand in it."

Xanxus shook his head. "That kid was always like this from the very start even before he knew he was going to be the Decimo."

Squalo looked at Xanxus in surprise. Xanxus just glanced at him and scowled "I just know it the first time we meet and fought ok?" Squalo nodded and asked about Hibari. Xanxus told him how the prefect showed signs of liking the brunet even if he did not out rightly admitted it. Xanxus skipped the details of sharing his personal love and sex life with the disciplinary committee chairperson. Squalo sighed heavily and pouted. He was flushed from the alcohol intoxication. Xanxus grinned and bent over to Squalo who had his eyes closed. He kissed the long haired man gently. Squalo's eyes flew open and his lips parted to ask a question but Xanxus was faster to turn it into an opportunity to deepen his romantic kiss. Squalo forgot how to breathe when Xanxus cupped his face with one hand and entwined his fingers in those long, silky strands.

When Xanxus pulled back to look into Squalo's he froze to see tears flowing from his lover's eyes. Panicking he pulled back to examine if Squalo was hurt anywhere but Squalo only leapt forward and captured the scarred man in his embrace. They held still for a few moments before reluctantly pulling apart.

"I don't want to go through what they are going through…" Squalo whispered. Xanxus stroked his lover's hair and murmured "Me neither. I won't be able to go through it. The crib incident was more than painful for the both of us but this is just pure torture for both of them. I'm ashamed to say this but I'm glad we are not them."

Squalo couldn't agree more and the night was spent treasuring each other.

* * *

Xxx Destiny Aitsuji xxX

* * *

Viper reached the scene where the two most important men of her life were at each other's throat. She threw herself in between the deadly fight without second thoughts. Fon saw it and immediately went forward to shield her with his body while Belphegor who threw the knives were unable to stop his attack on time. He screamed her name and Viper closed her eyes.

She fell to the ground unharmed and opened her eyes to see a badly injured Fon. Her heart clenched painfully she thought she might die. Suddenly the sight of Fon's death caused her to go into a panicked state. She cried her heart out and held onto Fon who was suffering the side effects of the drug. It wore off and soon he fell unconscious. Belphegor could only look at the love of his life crying her heart of for his love rival as he fell unconscious. _"I was victorious… why? Why will you not look at me Monta?"_

Silent tears escaped the hidden eyes as the prince slipped away to somewhere to escape the cruel reality, his heart already falling apart.

* * *

_**To be continued…**_

* * *

**Author's Note: This is by far one of the longest chapters I have written. Now that the mystery of the Ninth's identity is revealed what are your thoughts about it? I know this chapter took a long time to update. I was re-reading my own story because I suddenly forgot what I wrote. I just could not believe some of these beautifully arranged words were from me. At one point while flipping through my laptop randomly to read a story I clicked on this and thought it seems interesting despite the many stupid typo errors. Then I wanted to check the author name and realized to my horror it was me. I clearly did not remember how the story came about. I'm really glad the website keeps all these for me. I don't remember half the stories in my profile when people review I have to go back and re read the story or chapter. As I constantly seek improvement I find every previous chapter written not as good as the current chapter I'm writing so when I write there is no such thing as masterpiece and only room for improvement. Please leave a review about your thoughts for this chapter so I may improve it and give you all an ending better than you can expect. I want to exceed your expectations of the story so knowing what you would expect will be good for me**** Thank you for taking time to read the ridiculously long chapter and equally long author's note.**


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

* * *

Xanxus and Squalo were still in the hotel room at noon cuddled together after a long night of loving. Mukuro had dropped by on Reborn's request to gather their report but thought it better to leave them their personal time. He thought about his own personal love life and planned for a date with Basil.

Basil on hearing his phone ring went over curiously. He saw Mukuro's name on the caller ID and blushed. Vaguely recalling the talk he had with the mist arcobaleno, Basil pouted. If Mukuro was going on one of his selfish whims again he will have to refuse and speak up.

Reluctantly, Basil answered. The moment his voice travelled to the illusionist's ears, Mukuro felt as if he was one step closer to heaven from hell. "Mukuro-kun?" the divine voice fluttered which made Mukuro giddy from joy.

"Mio bello…" the smooth and silky voice like of Basil's boyfriend greeted. He blushed tenfold just at the sound of his voice. Stuttering and tangling over his words, Basil managed to ask Mukuro what he had called for.

Mukuro smirked mentally and feigned a hurt tone. "Mio bello, you are so cold to me. Could I not ask you out on a date? I've even made reservations…"

Basil on the other end of the line, was stunned beyond comprehension. They had gone on dates before but all those were coincidental or accidental. None of their dates had been planned not that Basil minded but if Mukuro had the time to make arrangements, this must be a whole new level of commitment. "Mukuro…" Basil breathed. Tears were choking him and his heart was flooding with so many emotions at once. All the anger, frustrations, insecurities and desperation were washed away in almost an instant.

Basil was taking too long to give a reply on the other end Mukuro was beginning to fear he might have done something wrong or that something terrible had befallen on his love. "Basil mio bello? My love, what's wrong?" Then he heard a distinctive sob over the line. His heart clenched painfully and he became serious. "Mio bello, please tell me what's wrong, are you hurt? Talk to me, please…"

When Basil did not answer, Mukuro immediately grabbed his coat and told Basil to wait where he was. Mukuro dashed out to find his love with the tracking system he had on his phone. He placed a tracking device in the earring he gave Basil which the boy dutifully wore every day. In less than five minutes, Mukuro rang the doorbell to Basil's house. Basil was still not over his emotional display and was slow to open the door. By the time he got there, a pair of familiar arms had made their way around his slender waist.

"Mio bello, please don't scare me like this. I seriously thought that something terrible had befallen an angel like you."

Basil could not speak. His tongue felt numb from the tsunami of emotions he was going through. It felt too surreal for him. All he was told about Mukuro was that he was a flirt and a cold hearted person who cares about no one. The Mukuro he sees now is totally different from what he had been told. He was always cautious around the older man but seeing the older man removing all his defenses around him made Basil wonder how could all these be still an act when it felt so real. Surely illusionists must have flaws in their emotions too. The mist arcobaleno had told him about illusions and gave him tips on how to spot an illusion during their small talk. Basil scanned Mukuro carefully and found no such flaw. Everything was real which made it even harder for Basil to believe.

"Mukuro-kun… is this for real?"

Mukuro was surprised for a moment. "What do you mean mio bello?" The mist guardian was confused. Basil frowned and looked into his mismatched eyes. Mukuro suddenly felt very vulnerable to be peered into. He felt as if Basil had his entire being within his hands and deciding what to do with it. Mukuro begin to feel insecure for the first time in his life. He wanted to withdraw and put on his usual mask of playfulness but decided against it. _"Whatever mio bello decides to do with my heart is my fate for all the cruel things I have done. This is judgment. I have never deserved an angel like him in the first place. My motive had always been Tsunayoshi. It was only recently that I found love for him. This is my sin I have to bear…"_ Mukuro thought.

Basil observed the conflict in Mukuro's eyes and finally a resolve. "Mukuro-kun…" the gentle voice called. Mukuro had to suppress the flinch but it did not go unnoticed by Basil. "Are you alright? You can tell me anything. I just want to know."

Mukuro's resolved weakened and after a few more seconds of looking into Basil's eyes it cracked and fell away. Mukuro suddenly felt very weary and collapsed, Basil was quick to catch him but the weight pulled them both to the floor with Mukuro towering over Basil's smaller frame. He held the boy in his embrace tightly, refusing to let go despite the feeble struggles against him.

"I want to tell you everything mio bello but somehow I can't. I don't want you to hate me…"

Basil froze. He had wanted Mukuro to tell him everything instead of making his own decisions but now that Mukuro wanted to tell him everything, he was unsure anymore if he wanted to hear it. Instinctively, Basil's arms wrapped themselves around Mukuro and petted his head comfortingly. "I'm here," the words came out of his mouth before even his mind could process it. Mentally Basil reeled with the realization that he may love the man more than he was aware about.

Mukuro, afraid to meet Basil's eyes, sought comfort in his arms. He began to whisper all his sins to the boy who throughout his confession listened without uttering a single word.

"I want you to know that even after this I will still love you no matter what you do. You may hate me, you may kill me, you may leave me but I have to let you know. Before that, let me apologize. You need not forgive me for it. I deserve it. I may have cheated on you, shortchanged your feelings, and made use of you in attempt to get another person. He used to be everything I ever wanted but I could not attain him because he was too far out of my league. It is selfish of me but I ask you not to hurt him when I tell you his name. I beg you not to hurt him because of me because he deserves better. I know more about him than his soon to be lover does and I still want to protect him.

I am a sinned man with blood stained on my hands. No holy water can wash them away and no God will forgive me. I am a ghost in a living body I have died six times been through hell and back again. I hate humans and I make use of them. My soul is so corroded and rotten that no devil will dare come near. I have killed at a young age where normal children will still be fighting over toys and sweets. I killed the human parents I had. I killed the scientists and eradicated an entire famiglia. I tortured the one who saved me and manipulated him to kill the ones he loved most. After which I attempted to possess and kill a boy so important to the world to destroy it. I sought revenge and everyone and everything for my very existence and no one could stop me. I did not get captured by the Vindicare. I surrendered myself to them. I did not kill that boy because at that time I thought I had finally found solace in the form of a pure-hearted human.

When I found out the secrets hidden between that light, I found darkness which put my history to shame. His feelings were so dark that no one would be able to reach him. Instead of being disgusted by that ugliness, I grew to become attracted to him like a moth to a candlelight thinking we were perhaps somewhat alike. I grew to like him and thought I loved him. I wanted to make him mine but along the way another man turned up and swept him off his feet. I realized that he would never feel that way about me because in his eyes I was merely a victim of fate which he managed to pull out from the darkness. I was another person he saved along the way to his own destruction and by pulling me out from it, he fell further into it and became out of my reach.

He was someone who lived for others. I plotted a way to get close to him and so I approached you. He found comfort in you and I thought by targeting you I might stand a chance to get him. I was wrong. Initially the time spent to woo you despite your cold attitude against me was to gain you over so I could manipulate. However with time I grew to see you as more than just another pawn in a game of chess. I lost sight of my original motive when you first gave me an honest smile back in Italy on our accidental date. All those dates were planned. You just didn't notice and I made sure you couldn't tell. I kept things from you deliberately. I knew you could tell. You are no fool but still you kept on choosing to trust me.

It got under my skin, that feeling of guilt at some point of time it drove me insane and my judgment clouded. I could no longer differentiate you as a person and a pawn to use at my disposal. I was afraid of the new feelings I had for you and so I did things to hurt you and make you cry. It never went as I planned. You always gave me this bright smile when you saw me even though it was obvious as day that I was pushing you away.

Then this mission came along. I spent more time in Japan than in Italy. I left without informing you. I thought it would be good to make a clean break. However on my second month in Japan I started to feel strange. A hunger that I could not satisfy and a thirst I could not quell built up. I wanted, no, needed you. I had to have you and that was when I realized I actually loved you. At one point of time when I thought that Tsunayoshi was not as important to you shocked me. I had fallen so far for you without even noticing. I admit I was a fool all these times wasted on denying you instead of holding you close and treasuring you. I have never wanted a human body for the purpose of coitus but lately this has been on my mind and I could not get it off. I wanted you to know that I love you no matter what happens from now on.

I want you to know that these feelings I have for you are so dark and twisted that I can even kill you if you deny me. I will rape you and break your legs to chain you on my bed so that I can see you every day. I want to deflower you, devour you and destroy you completely. I will not allow you to see or interact with anyone because you are mine and only mine! I want to kill you and bury myself in the same grave you lie in so we can forever be together even as ashes. If you look so much as a glance at anyone else other than me I will rip those pretty eyes of yours out and eat them so they shall be with me for an eternity. I want to torture you and make you scream in so many ways because this is how I feel for you. I love you Basil. I truly do.

However I won't do that because now, I'm going to let you go. I called you initially to make our last date a memorable one but now, I think it is better for us this way. I love you…"

Basil was crying hard when Mukuro finished. Mukuro wanted to pull back but Basil held him tight. Mukuro was about to cut of his mentally projected image when Basil cried out "You idiot!" and proceeded to slam his lips against Mukuro's.

Even in the icy prison he was in, he could feel the burn of Basil's lips. _'Mio bello…"_ Mukuro's only thoughts resounded in the water tank. Tears escaped his eyes and tainted to water. _"I love you!"_

* * *

Xxx Destiny Aitsuji xxX

* * *

Viper watched the steady rise and fall of the martial artist's chest.

"_We have done all we can. His body is in a fragile condition. He is not yet out of danger. If he does not open his eyes within two days the chances of him surviving at all are close to zero."_

Skull had arrived and some healers with sun flames worked on Fon the moment he had fallen unconscious in the streets. Viper had cried so much she ran out of tears. Her mind was filled with only Fon. Bel was forgotten with the arcobaleno in front of her. She tightened the grip she has on his hands.

"Please Fon, don't leave me… I still have not confessed to you…" Viper cried.

Verde watched the two of them silently from the comfort of his lab. He sighed and muttered something close to not having children before switching the tab and continuing with monitoring the Carcassa famiglia prepare the experiment room. He was working on improving the formula to break the arcobaleno curse like what Viper was doing.

* * *

Xxx Destiny Aitsuji xxX

* * *

Hibari recalled his words and growled in frustration. How was he supposed to let the herbivore know how he felt for him?

Tsuna on the other hand sat nervously in the hospital bed. Hibari was being unusually silent and it was scaring him. Hibari has always been a silent person but when Tsuna did something wrong he would say something. Counting this morning, Tsuna had fidgeted eleven times, called out his name five times and three other miscellaneous disturbance to which Hibari had not responded to any. It was making Tsuna very nervous.

"Hibari…-san?" he called out once more. This is going to be the sixth time and if he does not respond…

"What is it herbivore?" the reply came. Tsuna was about to jump for joy when he realized what Hibari had called him. The happiness was short lived as he plunged into the pits of depression. Only a few days back Hibari had been really nice to him even if it felt wrong. Before he was admitted to the hospital Hibari had been really lenient on him and even used his name albeit a long one.

Hibari sensed a changed in the brunet and frowned slightly. "What's wrong herbivore?" he asked again and instead of replying, Tsuna sulked even more.

"Herbivore…"

No response.

"Herbivore."

Still no response.

Hibari sighed. "Tsunayoshi."

This time there was a response. "What can I do for you Hibari-san?"

The prefect frowned at the formal speech. Was the herbivore sulking because he did not use his name? The thought made him smirk.

"I'm back for the gakuran."

Unexpectedly, Tsuna threw the gakuran at him almost quite accurately which Hibari caught. He triumphed silently at getting this herbivore riled up. Deciding the best way to approach a confession, he decided to catch his herbivore off guard.

"…and a kiss."

Tsuna paused. His mind processed the words and a furious blush spread across his face all the way down his neck. "W-what?"

"You heard me herbivore, a kiss."

"B-bu-…"

Hibari cut him off and sealed their mouths. Tsuna was swept away in a flood of Hibari. The familiar scent of steel penetrated his nose and he tried to make out the other scent. Before he could, Hibari broke off the kiss and spoke "I love you Tsunayoshi, be mine."

"_H-Hieee?!"_ Tsuna mentally screeched. Hibari watched in amusement as the brunet's face revealed his inner thoughts. He loved watching the boy's reactions because they were so pure. He also happened to be the only one other than his tutor to be able to read him like an open book.

"_So cute,"_ Hibari thought and smirked. "I won't be taking no for an answer, Tsunayoshi." He watched the boy squirm at the way he used his name. As Tsuna struggled to put his answer into words Hibari chuckled.

"Can I think about it, Hibari-san?"

"No."

"Can I give you an answer some other time?"

"No."

"Can I consider?"

"… I'm taking it as a yes."

"Hibari-san!"

"Tsunayoshi, from now on you are mine. Understand? I'm taking your heart as ransom so you can have mine in return. If you ever betray me or give it away to someone else I will bite you to death, tenderly."

Tsuna spluttered as the prefect licked the brunet' lower lip. He then proceeded to nip it gently causing the brunet to gap and plunged his tongue in it. After a heated kiss Hibari whispered into Tsuna's ear "See? I'll bite you tenderly. I'll keep doing so until I have you."

Tsuna gapped and soon they were kissing again. Something in him could not refuse Hibari. Although the kind Hibari was nice to him, Tsuna did not feel really wanted. This side of Hibari although extremely possessive and selfish, made Tsuna think him as the most beautiful person on earth. He loved this Hibari. He wanted this Hibari.

**To be continued…**

* * *

**Author's Note: I don't think I'll be able to complete this series before my exams TTATT… I might need to stop somewhere near the end for a few weeks or a month… I'm really sorry!**

**Please tell me how you find the story up till now. Do you like how the story progresses? To be honest, this story writes itself. I planned it initially but as of current status it is 90% deviated from the original plot I had written. I felt as if I was being possessed at one point of time by the emotions of these characters and I cried while writing. What kind of writer gets emotional writing their own stories! I feel so embarrassed after emerging from my room after three hours and my mom asks why I cried. I lied and said I was watching a sad movie.**

**Anyway, please do review so I know at least what kind of standard I am at. Some people told me chapter 16 was by far the best so I'm wondering if I exceeded the expectations using the last chapter as benchmark…**


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

* * *

Belphegor was blinded by hate and felt too hurt to do anything. He ran across a road and was almost knocked down by a black car. The car screeched to a stop and Belphegor did not even bother to look at whoever came out of the car. He was too numb to care anymore until a strangely familiar voice reached his ears. "Prince the Ripper?"

Unknown to the genius, Dino had already known what happened to the teen. Dino used this opportunity to get close to the boy. _"An alliance with him this time would prove good for me."_ Dino thought and offered the teen a ride to which expectedly he accepted with no place to go.

Once at the hotel Dino was staying at, Belphegor broke down and cried. Dino said nothing and did nothing to comfort the boy. Instead, he opted to wait until the teen had calmed down.

When Belphegor had eased on the crying, Dino used this chance to bring up his current situation and applied his fair terms for the teen's help. Belphegor considered for a while. Helping Dino would mean betraying the Vongola but not helping him meant losing Viper for good. The teen weighed both options heavily. People knew him as a prodigy and he usually made all the right moves. However, it now concerned someone he cared about and this clouded his judgments heavily. He had never known how to deal with emotions. Viper meant everything to him and against his better judgment, Belphegor agreed to work with Dino with the condition that Dino will help to bring Viper back to him and love him. Dino readily accepted and the two sealed the contract with their dying will flames. Their resolves firm although for different reasons.

* * *

Xxx Destiny Aitsuji xxX

* * *

Aria and Nana were deep in thoughts. Aria had just explained to Nana the current predicament her boy was in. Hibari seemed like a fine man to entrust her son's safety in and she would have it no other way especially when her dear boy was in love with the man. _"My dear husband would freak out on this! He has always longed for a pretty daughter in law and I can understand him but what comes first will always be Tsuna's happiness. Even if I would not be able to see grandchildren, I will not allow anyone to stand in the way of my son's happiness even if that person was Dino-kun… To think that I will need to call upon the powers I had long abandoned is devastating. Someone will be sacrificed again this time. My dear husband will never look at me the same anymore. The secret I hoped to bring to my grave will now be exposed and this beautiful dream will end. I really wanted to be the perfect mother and wife. Timiteo, why has it got to be me? Mother, why did you leave so early? You were the only one suitable to become the snow moon princess. I am weak and this power is beyond my control… what if I never come back? It was so difficult to start a new life and now this happiness must go? The Gods I pray to everyday have not been kind to me. Is that why you chose to run away from your responsibility as the Vongola's rightful mate and passed on this cursed fate to me?"_

Aria sensed the woman's troubled thoughts but could not understand why. "Nana-san, why are you so hesitant to agree? Don't you want Tsuna-kun to be happy with the one he loves?"

Nana frowned. Her usual cheerfulness was nowhere to be found. "If only things were that simple, Aria-san. The snow moon princess is someone of great power. With great power comes great responsibility. I am never the rightful person for this role of a mate. I could not even hold the clan together and their fall was my fault. I was not a capable princess and so many have died for me. I thought that when I finally sealed away that princess for good I would live a simple and happy life but I was wrong. I want to save my son and my husband but I will end up hurting them in the end. This secret cannot be exposed. If they knew how I betrayed them I would never be able to become Nana Sawada again!"

Aria was confused. "What do you mean?"

Nana looked her in the eye and explained "My mother was the one to become Vongola Nono's mate. I never went through the ritual to inherit the Yukitsuki's power. I cannot become the snow moon princess. The Yukitsuki clan has the ability to manipulate the fate of the world with thoughts and emotions. My words are the law and my subconscious thoughts are the mandate for this world. Every thought of mine that changes this world will bring an equivalent after effect to my own clan. This is how the world works. It is a fair trade. My mother exchanged her life to avoid a calamity during the time when Xanxus was accepted by the Vongola Ninth. Xanxus was the foreboding cloud that will bring disaster to the family from within and start a new era of bloodshed. After she died the role of the next snow princess was passed to me. I was untrained when my mother handed that responsibility to me at sixteen. I had no control over my powers. Xanxus was six then. Timiteo had to find a new mate when his mate dies or he will lose stability of his own powers. He accepted me, my mother's daughter as his new mate despite my uncontrollable powers.

I once fell into depression and had thoughts of having my powers gotten rid so I can lead a normal life."

Nana paused and chuckled bitterly. "They say be careful of what you wish for. They were right. The very next moment, my entire clan got wiped out by a strange disease that affected only those serving the Yukitsuki family. No one survived and I am the only one carrying the Yukitsuki name. My powers have since then been sealed and I led a normal life. The Vongola did not bother me and I worked as a waitress in a restaurant which I first met my husband at. I did not know he was part of the underworld working as external advisor assistant for the Vongola, CEDEF. He was known back then as the Young Lion of Vongola through his great contributions and reliable foresights. I only found all these after I married him and he was promoted to become the head for CEDEF. I never told him anything and kept being a good and loving wife. Tsuna came along and I did my best to become a good mother. When my husband introduced me to Timiteo I was not surprised and we both kept the act. I knew my son would inevitably be dragged into this world one day but still I hoped to never need to draw on the cursed powers I have. There are no more members of the Yukitsuki clan. Whatever changes I make now will be paid upon my life and the life of my bloodline. I cannot risk my son's life when I wish for his happiness. Calling upon that power is too much for me. I may die but it is of no importance. My husband and son may follow suit. Even if I do not die and no one is sacrificed physically, my fate will be changed. My husband will abandon me and my son will never acknowledge me as his other again. The world will reject my existence. I don't want that."

Aria smiled. "I expected as much. The Yukitsuki power is too great. I told Reborn that but he disagreed."

Nana frowned. "Reborn-kun? What did he plan?"

Aria shook her head. "Even if you followed his plan it would never work. I have an even easier solution but he would not even hear of it. If my mother was here she would have scolded him for being such a stubborn person. However I think she is the only person who will get away from it. As much as Reborn loves my mother I can't see myself going against him for fear of my life. That man is as stubborn as a mule and the only way to prove him wrong is to actually execute the plan that works different from his calculations. He would not admit his mistakes even then but he would definitely not pursue it."

Nana considered Aria's words and asked "What should we do then?"

Aria's eyes twinkled. She whispered in Nana's ear and Nana smiled.

* * *

Xxx Destiny Aitsuji xxX

* * *

Hibari and Tsuna had a great time at the park Tsuna loved to visit. He enjoyed the calming atmosphere which helps him forget about the life he was having and just truly savor the present. Hibari loved that place as well with the reason it was not crowded and he could always find his herbivore there.

"Hibari-san, can I ask something?"

Hibari was very contented and in an extremely good mood so he allowed Tsuna to ask away.

"Why does Hibari-san refer to people as herbivore? How can anyone else become a normal human to you?"

Hibari looked at the confused brunet and laughed. Tsuna figured he had a charming laughter and made a mental note to make him laugh more often.

"A normal human you say… a normal human would be an herbivore. An herbivore reflects the nature of a human's heart. They are weak. Tsunayoshi if there is anything you are unsatisfied with you can always ask. I'll gladly promote you to an omnivore. However if you want to be a carnivore you would have to prove it to me."

Tsuna pouted. "What makes you think I can only be an omnivore? I should be a carnivore too."

Hibari laughed once more. "An omnivore is someone who flickers back and forth being strong and weak. An omnivore is someone akin to an angel. They are beautiful, strong but gentle most of the time. It is a rare mix of perfection. Tsunayoshi, you fit an omnivore's title just fine."

"So is Hibari-san an omnivore too?"

Hibari sighed. "Even if I wanted to I won't be. I'm jaded Tsunayoshi. A carnivore is someone who is strong but not necessarily genuine about the strength he or she possesses. You may compare it with a devil in any case. They only exist to make lives of other herbivores miserable and prey on omnivores. Usually an omnivore is attached to a single carnivore to save it from destroying itself together with the whole world. Herbivores flock together so I have no need to explain."

Tsuna was suddenly silent. He thought back on his words to Squalo, his inner most feelings. He didn't want to live. He felt no purpose in living at all. He was jaded as well. Why did Hibari make it seem as if he was the most blessed and beautiful creature in the world? He was sinking in the darkness right? He was going to die and be a sacrifice right? Why did he suddenly want to live? It was not right. Hibari was bewitching him. It had to be a lie!

"Tsunayoshi!"

Tsuna snapped out of his thoughts and pushed Hibari away roughly out of reflex. Hibari had a flash of hurt reflected on his face but Tsuna was unable to see it. His voice was broken as Tsuna increased their distance.

"Tsunayoshi… what's wrong?"

Tsuna could not find the words to tell him what was wrong. He did not even know what was wrong himself. "I don't know… please give me some time to think. The confession earlier was really very sudden Hibari-san. Your change in attitude towards me made me scared somehow. I can't get used to your kindness. I'm really sorry I can't accept your feelings…"

Tsuna felt his heart convulse painfully when he said the last sentence. He knew he was lying to himself. _"It's for the best."_ He convinced himself but his traitorous heart refused to stop reminding him of the injustice he has done to himself.

Hibari said nothing and the mood between the both of them turned gloomy. Hibari then offered to take Tsuna back to the hospital which the brunet numbly nodded to. _"Why is this happening? It was going so well earlier when I confessed…"_ Hibari thought. He needed someone to talk to and the first person that came to mind was Xanxus. _"I need to see that Monkey King."_

* * *

Xxx Destiny Aitsuji xxX

* * *

That night, Tsuna dreamt and saw Maya again. Maya looked at him sadly. Tsuna felt guilty for not being honest to Hibari. Maya asked Tsuna why he refused her son when he obviously loved him and Tsuna finally confided in her all his dark secrets which told Squalo. He added "I know that this life of mine is a sacrifice for mankind. As a child I could see the future and they were always accurate. I never felt satisfaction for myself when I was given things but giving away things of mine to people and making them happy felt right to me. I was never meant to have anything and even my parents learnt that after a while. It got lonely to know that I will walk this grand path to my death alone. I cannot love anyone because knowing that my death is inevitable for a greater cause the person who will love me will be in great pain. I don't want anyone to cry for me when I die. I want it to be full of smiles so at least my death will not be in vain. The moment I was born my fate was sealed with one foot already in the grave. As I grew older it feels as if I am already lying in the coffin waiting for someone to nail it shut for me. I never intended to have any friends. I have crushes and all but I would never tell. I will give everything I have because that was what I was made for. I cannot be selfish to want things because I have no need for them. When Hibari-san came along I knew I wanted him to protect me because he was strong and more than that I loved him because he needed me. He was everything that I could not afford to be. He lived only for himself, he was selfish and possessive. All the things I could not have and could not be were in him. I felt complete. However when Hibari-san started saying things like sharing his heart with me and giving me his life I got so scared that I will not be able to keep it. I don't want his heart. I just want him to be selfish and possessive to keep me with him. I don't want him to grow attached to me and break down when I die. I died once in the future and there will be many more times to come where there is a need to sacrifice my life. I don't want Hibari-san to go through that pain. Hibari-san of ten years into the future was not in love in me so he was spared the pain. Hibari-san of now is in love with me and he will be in pain if I were to die again. I don't want any of that. I just want to do my part in this world and leave quietly."

Maya shook her head at the boy. Tsuna was close to tears. "Did you know that you and Kyoya were lovers in the future? Kyoya wrote it in his diary at home when he returned to the present. When you died he felt remorse and regretted allowing you to die but he know that it was adult you wanted to fulfill so he remained strong. He knew that you may never return to him but he trusted your decision to die because he loved you. He loved you enough to continue living for you the life you had always wanted to live. He also mentioned your future self who died was extremely happy to have him as a lover. Those small escapades were prove that you have lived a life as Sawada Tsunayoshi not chained by fate who was an ordinary human who had desires and possessiveness. According to him, he was the only lover in so many alternate futures that you had who was able to provide you such a luxury. He was proud to be able to spoil you and allow you to be selfish. Now, you are pushing him away and denying him his happiness and destroying his pride. After you died that boy is able to live his head up high because you were his pride and his love above all that he could fulfill his duties to make you happy till the very end. That boy never regrets giving his heart to you. He looked forward to retrieving it back when he joins you. He left it as a keepsake with you so that he knew where to return to after his death. Tsunayoshi, you must know that Kyoya loves you from the very existence of his being with all his pride."

Tsuna was now crying uncontrollably. He never knew anyone who could be so romantic and loving. _All I ask… all I ask is for a lover who can give me a chance to own something. Hibari-san, I want to own all of you… can I?_

* * *

Xxx Destiny Aitsuji xxX

* * *

Hibari was at his fifth glass of tequila which Xanxus smirked as he downed a new bottle. Hibari was dead drunk and spilling his heart out. Squalo sighed as Hibari destroyed another window.

"This is why I hate drunks," the swordsman muttered and his lover smirked. "Do you like horny drunks?" Squalo blushed and gently punched his lover who laughed. Hibari watched them interact with his alcohol clouded vision.

Hibari asked a question so suddenly it stunned them both. "Is it wrong to want and expect everything from the one you love?"

Xanxus frowned. "Of course not brat. Did the alcohol finally rot your brain?"

Hibari frowned. "Then why does Tsunayoshi not want anything from me? He obviously loves me but he is pushing me away and denying me. I am giving him everything I have but he refuses to take it and he allows everyone to take everything he has. It pisses me off and I can't understand."

Xanxus understood what Hibari meant and Squalo gave Xanxus a worried look. Xanxus then kissed Squalo gently and told him to leave. "I'll handle this one." Squalo was about to protest when Xanxus hushed him. "Trust me." This efficiently silenced Squalo who gave them both a worried glance.

Xanxus explained to Hibari about how Tsuna was thinking about giving his life away and having no hope to live for himself. "He knows he's going to die and he does not want to pull anyone with him. I suppose that ten year future thing had an impact on him but I'm not too sure. From how I see it, that brat is playing the self-sacrificing hero. He doesn't want to disappoint you somehow and so he rejected your feelings for him. He must be feeling insecure about it. You just need to find out the reason why. Similar thing happened to my shark and I but we worked it out and it turned out just fine. The only damn obstacle in our way is that old man. He refuses to acknowledge our relationship. When your brat gets to become the next boss after the mate coronation you better remember I helped your sorry ass drunk or not and allow my shark and I to get married!"

Hibari nodded glumly. Despite being drunk, his mind was still sharp. He knew what he had to do.

**To be continued…**

* * *

**Author's Note: I'm rushing to update chapters with whatever time I have so that you guys won't need to wait for months for me to update this story due to my approaching exams. After the story ends I'll be adding the several one shot stories as special bonuses behind the completed story. Announcement for the pairings will be made on the last official chapter for the series so you may chose to ignore after that. **** Please leave me a review or message for the pairings within this story you hope to read more about.**


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Mukuro was surprised to see the successor for the sky arcobaleno appear before him. Basil was still soundly asleep in the room. Aria had sent him a text which caught Mukuro's interest. He may be under Reborn's service but there was no clause in their agreement that Mukuro should not take up any other offers so long he fulfills his obligations with Reborn which he already has. All he had to do was make the prefect jealous enough to know of his feelings for the brunet. He had done that. Now, Aria was approaching him for his help on something more.

"Viper has also agreed. The Vongola Nono's mate is involved in this plan as well. You must keep this a secret from Reborn and the others for it to work. I am afraid you will have to leave your lover for a while for this to take place. Using the power of the leader of the arcobalenoes I will do everything in my power to sneak you out from that water prison for a short time period so you may complete this mission. It is very important and I trust you because the mate does. You will be meeting her in three days. You may choose to spend the time now with your lover but until then, do not speak a word of our meeting."

Mukuro agreed readily with the promise of having his real body back.

Xxx Destiny Aitsuji xxX

Skull was sweating profusely as he eavesdropped on Dino Cavallone and his plans to threaten the Vongola. _"This is bad… If Reborn sempai finds out I will be as good as dead!"_

"Who's there?" Dino barked and Skull quickly scampered off.

Reborn heard the news update from Skull and cursed silently. _"That idiot!"_ he thought. _"When did you mature so much? The last time you were only a dumb brat who didn't even know how to hold his whip… You have really grown to be an outstanding boss but at the wrong time."_

Xxx Destiny Aitsuji xxX

Hibari woke up with a terrible headache. Squalo handed him a kind of tea to help with the pounding in his head. The after effects of consuming alcohol was what made Hibari dislike the beverage. He clearly remembered what happened the previous night but chose to feign ignorance.

Xanxus knew the man was pretending but chose not to probe. Instead, the Varia boss kicked him out of the house. Hibari made his way back home with some difficulty. Kusakabe waited outside the traditional Japanese house worriedly and relief washed over him at the sight of the raven haired leader.

"Kyo-san!" the trusty subordinate called out. Hibari did not really feel like entertaining anyone at the moment but was too exhausted mentally to let the man know. "Kyo-san! Sawada is out of control and no one can pacify him. He keeps insisting to see you…"

Hibari was suddenly very sober. Tsuna was insisting to see him? The sudden turn in events confused the man. Nevertheless he made his way to the hospital on his motorbike.

Xxx Destiny Aitsuji xxX

Fon groaned. His body ached badly and his eyelids felt very heavy. It took a lot of effort just to open them. He could feel someone shaking him and calling his name desperately. Somehow that voice was very soothing to his ears and he felt sleep taking over him once more.

"… Fon, wake up! Fon, please open your eyes… I want to tell you something very important!"

Fon was consumed by weariness and thought _"That could always wait…"_

The voice got clearer and sounded a lot more urgent. The grip was becoming painful and he felt the genuine desperation.

"Please! Open your eyes… you can't die yet! Not when I have not told you how I feel about you…"

Fon smiled slightly but his lips would not move. _"It's okay, I don't need to know."_

"I love you!"

The three words pierced through Fon like a lightning bolt. Suddenly all the important memories came back to him. He remembered about a girl with purple hair. He remembered how she had a pet frog that could fly and it was called Phantasma. He remembered how she was always wearing a hood that covered her face and hiding her beauty in illusions. He remembered her crying face most of all.

"_Don't cry, Viper… don't cry…"_

Viper cried into Fon's chest when Fon did not respond. She did not see Fon slowly opening his eyes. They were unfocused at first but as soon as they could identify objects, they turned and focused on her crying form.

"cry…"

Viper still continued to sob.

"…don't… cry…"

Viper thought she was imagining things until she felt a hand resting heavily on her head.

"Fon?" she shot upright causing the arm to fall off.

The man smiled weakly. "Ni hao…"

Xxx Destiny Aitsuji xxX

Iemitsu and Timiteo were looking through some reports that were sent from Italy. Iemitsu's hand signed the papers endlessly without tire but his mind was somewhere else far away. _"Nana… Tsuna… please hang on. I'll find a way."_

Meanwhile in the same room while reading through some report, Timiteo was in deep thoughts. Although Reborn had reported everything going according to plan, his hyper intuition could not help but bother him. It did not feel ominous but rather, it was telling him that things would not go quite as planned after all. It was strange he did not know what was going to happen and that did not often happen for him Perhaps the time to step down was nearing that was why his hyper intuition was failing. _"Tsunayoshi, please be strong. I will do what I can to side with you as a grandfather. I know you will become a greater leader than I am."_

Xxx Destiny Aitsuji xxX

Hibari threw the hospital doors to Tsuna's room open. "Tsunayoshi!" he shouted. The boy who was struggling against a doctor and three nurses immediately stopped when he heard his name being called.

"Hibari-san!" the brunet cried and broke free from the doctor and nurses. Hibari caught Tsuna who tumbled right into his arms. Hibari was taken by surprise when Tsuna wrapped his arms tightly around his waist all of a sudden.

"Tsunayoshi… what's wrong?"

Tsuna shook his head and buried his face deeper into Hibari's chest, inhaling all the familiar scent of steel and apples.

"It's you…" Tsuna whispered.

Hibari was perplexed to the boy's peculiar behavior. He was not acting normal at all. The doctor and nurses gave worried glances which Hibari gave them a signal to leave the two of them alone. They obeyed and left quietly.

When the doors were shut, Hibari ran his fingers through the brown fluffy hair, soothing the boy.

Tsuna eased into his touch and soon they found themselves seated on the bed comfortably, holding each other closely. Tsuna was first to break the silence.

"Hibari-san, did you kiss me before? I mean before the confession."

Hibari paused for a while considering if he should tell the truth. Giving in to fate, he answered honestly "Yes."

Tsuna's breath hitched slightly and Hibari knew that the boy's heart must be racing. It was a strange question to be asking not that Hibari minded. _"Come to think of it, how did he know? Hyper intuition?"_

Tsuna then asked the next question. "Hibari-san, why do you love me?"

Hibari nearly laughed at this. Instead, he opted to remain neutral while explaining "You were the only one capable of standing on par with me."

Tsuna gave a bitter laugh. "If I wasn't the one who was capable on standing on par with you would you still love me? You know that one day I will not keep up with you and fall behind. Will you abandon me then? I don't want to be Hibari-san's burden."

Hibari wanted to sigh at that response. He did not mean physical combat skills when he said on par. He was referring to the rate their hearts beating simultaneously. He carefully answered "The only time you will not keep up with me is when you die or stop loving me. I meant the rate of our heart beating together being on par. I know what makes your heart race because it makes mine race as well. Right now my heart is beating really steadily."

Hibari grabbed Tsuna's hand and placed it on his own chest. Tsuna blushed and Hibari continued "See? It's beating faster now because you are with me. Our hearts respond to each other and that is why I can only love you. It will only respond to you. I already said that I will be taking your heart and you can have mine in return."

Tsuna looked ready to cry. Hibari was definitely his first love and now that he knew the feelings for his first love can be returned, he had one last thing to know.

"If one day I stop loving you and started to respond to the heart of another person, what would you do?"

Hibari's eyes reflected pain and sadness. "Would being with that person make you happier than being with me?"

"Yes," Tsuna replied without hesitation.

There was silence as Hibari took a deep breath. "Tsunayoshi, whatever happens I will always belong to you. The heart I entrust to you belongs to you. You may do whatever you deem fit with it. However if it displeases you and you wish to destroy it please go ahead. If another person's heart can make you content then the destruction of my heart is a small price to pay."

Tsuna cried. Hibari hugged him wordlessly. After a while, Hibari said "I love you Tsunayoshi. Only you."

Tsuna cried even harder. He finally had someone he can have and be a little selfish for once. "Hibari-san… I don't want to die… I want to live and love you. I want to be selfish even for just a little while. I want to be with you…"

Hibari's eyes softened. "_It must have been really hard to bear the sins of the world alone Tsunayoshi, from now on let my carry them for you."_ He whispered to the brunet, "You can have all of me Tsunayoshi. I would not have it any other way."

"Hibari-san…"

"Tsunayoshi…"

Overwhelmed by desire, Tsuna initiated a lip to lip contact with Hibari who chose to exploit the opportunity presented to him. Their kisses got rougher and ore feverish. Air became a major problem and they were forced to part. It still was not enough to quell the fire in their hearts that burned for each other.

"I belong to you, Tsunayoshi. Become mine…"

Tsuna nodded and felt Hibari tenderly caressing his cheek in the palm of his hand. Limbs tangled and lips locked, clothes were discarded and forgotten in the heat. Fatigue forgotten and the only thing remaining were the pure feelings they had for each other while finding love in darkness.

Xxx Destiny Aitsuji xxX

Mukuro placed a gentle kiss on Basil's forehead. His small lover stirred. "Mukuro-kun?"

Mukuro smiled and bent down. "Awake now, mio bello?"

Basil nodded and returned a smile. After the confession from the previous day they went on to a flurry of passionate activities and at the end, Mukuro revealed the other boy's name which confirms Basil's guesses.

"Thank you," he said. Mukuro looked at Basil confused.

"Thank you for confiding in me and trusting me. You knew I could have walked out on you when you told me you loved Sawada-dono. Yet you loved me eugh to not deceive me."

Mukuro thought back on Aria and immediately became crestfallen. He had only managed to get out of a precarious stage of their relation. It was still far from getting out of the red zone yet another test awaits them.

"Mio bello…" Mukuro averted his eyes painfully.

Basil saw the conflicted pain in his lover's eyes and understood immediately. He kissed the man and cupped the man's face making heterochromic eyes look at him. "You don't have to tell me now. I will always believe in you. When it is over and you can tell me, I will listen. If you choose to keep it from me forever then it's also fine with me. However if you tell me whatever it is which will endanger your life, I will hear nothing of it. I want to love you and I need you to be alive to share this love with you."

"Basil mio bello, what will a demon spawn like me do without you? I certainly do not deserve an angel like you. I really don't want to hurt you…"

Basil kissed the illusionist again. "I don't mind getting hurt as long as it is your happiness that I can save. Did you know that these eyes of yours are what make you absolutely attractive? I can read everything from them."

Mukuro laughed. No one ever said those mismatched eyes were beautiful. He has been labeled devil's child, demon spawn and many more hideous names. Never did anyone tell him those cursed eyes were beautiful. Basil was truly different in ways more than one. _"I don't need the world, I just need him…"_ Mukuro thought to himself and hugged Basil tightly. Basil did not protest as usual and allowed the man to cuddle. _"He's just like an overgrown child, it's really adorable. I'm glad I get to be the only one to see this side of him…"_ Basil smiled to himself.

The day passed peacefully for most people unaware of a great bloodshed to come.

**To be continued…**

**Author's Note: This one seems to be shorter somehow and I'm extremely tired. Please leave a review… This story may be turned into an actual novel with original context and original characters with similar storyline. If it is really popular I will write an actual novel with the same title. I hope it will become a book that will be worth reading more than once when completed. I'll try to write a good ending. I prefer sweet happy endings somehow after a tragic process. Did anyone cry after reading the last two chapters?**


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

* * *

Three days passed quickly. Fon was standing but only barely. Viper kept on telling Verde he was not up to it but the scientist will hear nothing of it. Fon, determined to help the Decimo, consumed the potion and continued as planned. Viper watches once again as the man she loves leave her behind.

"_I'm really sorry Viper. I promise this will be the last time. When all these are over I will tell you honestly how I feel about you. Please wait for me just a little longer…"_ Fon closed his eyes and walked out of the door from Verde's lab in his adult form leaving Viper to pick up the falling pieces of her heart. Verde gave her a sympathetic glance and left for his secret lab. It was only a matter of time before the new formula would be complete and the curse to be broken.

"_This is the most I can do for everyone. After this we shall be parting ways. There will no longer be anything binding us together. I will be able to carry on furthering the progress of my work in science for a better future."_ Verde thought.

Colonello and Lal were already bored from standing by an entire night from instructions from Verde. Reborn was as usual in a meeting with the Vongola Nono. "He's really busy isn't he?" Colonello asked Lal. Lal was silent. Colonello sighed.

"I wonder what Luce even sees in him…" she whispered almost quietly. Colonello looked at her. "Who knows? Maybe his curly sideburns that she always never failed to mention?" That made Lal laugh. She cuddled up to Colonello who wrapped his arm around her. "I hope he can find someone…" she murmured. Colonello nodded and placed his chin on top of her head.

* * *

Xxx Destiny Aitsuji xxX

* * *

Hibari had taken a sleeping Tsuna back to his house and they slept in each other's arms till morning after their night of confessions. Two days had passed since and Tsuna was beginning to know Hibari better. The prefect also grew to learn a few more things about the brunet for instance why he was constantly tripping over his own feet.

They worked out a solution for that problem by getting Tsuna to learn how to dance. Apparently the brunet had poor balance and coordination skills which were crucial for combat practice. Hibari's initial idea of sparring freaked the poor boy so much they settled for something milder. Dancing was something Tsuna thought would have been impossible his entire life. He would have been correct if he were to dance as a male counterpart. Now, with his boyfriend in lead, there were no worries of messing the beat up. All he had to do was to follow the lead and Tsuna caught up perfectly. His senses were heightened with the lack of sight and he could sense movements even the slightest rustles of leaves outside made him very aware.

Hibari seemed pleased with his progress and awarded him a small kiss on the smaller boy's cheek. Tsuna blushed. Another thing Tsuna learnt about the prefect was that the cold and aloof guardian was actually a very soft and kind person beneath. He was also a romantic sap which Tsuna was a sucker for. A good morning kiss, good luck kiss, thank you kiss, I love you kiss, take care kiss, welcome back kiss and even a good night kiss… from morning to night Tsuna kept receiving the prefect's form of affection through kisses. Strangely, Tsuna had still not gotten used to it even after two days. _"I wonder when I would stop feeling embarrassed about it…"_ then Hibari surprised his lips once more. Tsuna covered his mouth with a hand and felt his ears heat up. _"Maybe never…"_ he thought.

Hibari had already missed one day of school and Kusakabe, swamped with work, had no choice but to call the disciplinary committee chairman back. Hibari was reluctant to leave Tsuna at home and felt really uneasy about it. Tsuna made a compromise that he would only stay in the room with an adjoining toilet. Hibari promised to be back for lunch at home with him before they head to Nami-chuu together. Tsuna smiled in agreement and the skylark promised himself to be back in two hours.

Once the roar of Hibari's motorbike disappeared, Tsuna went to the room which Hibari calls the tea and meditating room. He opened the door leading to a garden outside and sat down on the tatami mat. After a few days living with Hibari he figured out that Hibari's house was a large traditional Japanese house with modern interiors for the front part. Behind, in was really old and traditional. Hibari loved to spend time there in the garden. Tsuna had not been able to see how things looked like but he knew there were trees and a pond in that garden. Hibari once took Tsuna out to the garden to learn how to dance saying it was stifling to dance within concrete walls. He knew the garden was huge but Tsuna never dared explore on his own. The lack of eyesight still made him feel insecure especially when no one was with him.

Tsuna inhaled deeply and sighed. He placed a hand on the floor and felt it made contact with something long and hairy. Tsuna froze. The thing beneath his hand moved and Tsuna screamed.

* * *

Xxx Destiny Aitsuji xxX

* * *

Fon was nearing Hibari's house. Colonello and Lal had given him the green signal to proceed when he heard a high pitched shriek from the house. Dashing inside on instinct, Fon saw the boy jump ten foot into the air with fright. He saw the millipede on the floor and back at the brunet who had lost his sight. Kicking the millipede out of the way, he shut the room door and told the brunet "It's gone now Tsunayoshi."

Tsuna heaved a sigh of relief but frowned a few seconds later. "Hibari-san?"

"Yes?" Fon answered.

"I thought you left for school…you said you would be back around lunch."

Fon chuckled at the brunet's confusion. "Can I not come back earlier to see you?"

Tsuna blushed a nice shade of pink. "That's not it Hibari-san…"

Fon waited for the boy to continue what he wanted to say. "Hibari-san just left not long ago and with your motorbike. I didn't hear it when you came back. Did something happen?"

Fon paused for a while. Reborn had said the boy was dense but it did not seem to be the case at all. He was very sharp. Fon smiled and calmly replied "I thought I'd surprise you. That is all."

"Oh…" came the reply but he knew the brunet was not buying it. Fon changed his techniques "Since I came back earlier and someone is not happy about it I should just leave."

As Fon walked away, Tsuna clung onto him and pacified who he thought was Hibari like a child. _"This is strange. He seems to be treating the scary prefect like a little kid. Is this how they really are?"_

Tsuna fused over Fon and finally agreed Fon to take him out for a walk.

On the way Tsuna and Fon chatted. Tsuna enjoyed the conversation very much but felt that Hibari was being rather distant. "Hibari-san, did something happen?"

Fon did not know what to do anymore. The boy's intuition was always interfering. He continued to walk in silence ahead of Tsuna. Tsuna followed behind as quickly as he could, glad that the dancing paid off and that he was not tripping over his own feet. _"Come to think about it, his footsteps do seem different. Usually Hibari-san would walk very firmly on the ground heel first. How come he is walking with his toes first? It feels as though he is afraid to step on the ground and is floating…"_

Fon passed the agreed meeting point and gave a small nod. Tsuna felt the change in air currents around him. He was being attacked but his body could not respond quickly enough. He felt someone grab him and tried to call for Hibari. "Sleep," the voice told him. Tsuna fell unconscious.

* * *

Xxx Destiny Aitsuji xxX

* * *

"I see, good job then."

Verde turned to Viper who was sulking. "The mission was a success. All that is left is for Reborn to continue the plan." Viper only hoped that the plan would work. It was extremely risky but knowing Reborn, it would most likely succeed. The man had never failed before. "Just make sure Fon is safe. I don't care about plan anymore."

Verde nodded. "I don't want to have anything more to do with the Vongola either. I'll be going back to my research." Viper said nothing as Verde left.

"Now… time to test it out."

* * *

Xxx Destiny Aitsuji xxX

* * *

Colonello clutched his stomach and Lal panicked. "Don't worry," Verde assured. This is just a process in the change. We changed into this form with that cursed light. I am just making use of the light spectrum from the same curse in the opposite direction. The light expanded when it hit the stone crater and rebounded to each of us. Seven colors for seven characters. This is how the trinisette works. I am merely reversing the effects of it. The element absorbed by each of us made us immune against that particular light. Our body on the other hand is vulnerable to the other six elements and if absorbed, it will weaken us. The light in the future used were sky element. Since Luce passed away, there was no one else who would be physically immune to that sky element's curse. All of us were affected then. I merely broke through the physical barrier of immunity to that cursed light for Colonello here by shooting atomic particles in the path of that light. It enters straight to his blood stream and breaks down the immunity. Once the immunity is broken it becomes extremely painful. It is the same feeling as when you were exposed to the cursed rays in the future except it is ten times worse from the particle acceleration to speed up the process."

"How long will this last?" Lal asked. Verde estimated the time to be about twenty minutes and Lal waited. Colonello howled as another wave of pain ripped through him. "Let us hope it works."

* * *

Xxx Destiny Aitsuji xxX

* * *

Hibari was scanning through the pile of paperwork left by his absence. He barely noticed a new presence in the room until a cough interrupted his train of thoughts. There stood the storm arcobaleno in his infant form. Hibari glared at him and considered biting him to death.

"Your lover has been kidnapped."

Hibari's heart skipped a beat. He blamed himself for leaving Tsuna alone. "Where?" he growled. Fon threw him a name card with written address on it. "The kidnapper is a strong opponent. He looks just like you. Do you have a twin brother?"

Hibari glared at the Chinese infant. "No." With that, Hibari grabbed his famous gakuran and left abruptly. Fon quickly headed for where Tsuna truly was. Reborn should have started the meeting already. "Hibari, I hope you can pull this through. It all depends on you now…"

All the important figures were headed for the same place. A final battle was about to begin. The clash of famiglias who were once allies. How will the lovers prevail?

**To be continued…**

* * *

**Author's Note: This is really short but the clash should be interesting. I have planned it out but I'm not sure if I would write according to planned because usually when I write, 90% are changed when the characters come to life and write their own story using my hands. I don't think when I write so all that you have read were the characters telling the story by themselves. I'm not sure if any of them were ooc because you can say when I'm in writing mode, I'm possessed. They wrote it themselves so when I say I don't own I really don't own. Please leave a review to let me know how you would prefer the ending to be :)**


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

* * *

All the big figures of the underworld gathered at an unusual place. Dino Cavallone had sent a threat letter to Vongola Nono Timiteo with a 'cordial invitation' to 'discuss' some issues regarding the mate prospect for the Decimo. Iemitsu tagged along under Timiteo's orders and Reborn invited himself as tutor of the idiot. Timiteo knew of the other plans in mind.

While both parties made their way to the agreed meeting point, a third party has already been there. Aria and Nana waited patiently under the cover of Mukuro's illusions. Tsuna was being hidden in another room beside the room Dino and Timiteo would hold the discussion. According to Viper, the plan Reborn had was simple. All they had to do was to prove that Tsuna was in love with Hibari and Dino would gladly back off. However, in any case should it displease the 'allies' Dino gathered, they would bring Nana out as the ace card to threaten them using the Yukitsuki's name. In the worst scenario, a war might break out and Nana is to use her powers to avoid it.

Aria knew Reborn was a heartless person and it would not mean anything even if Nana had to sacrifice herself. He was sure she would gladly do so. However, he miscalculated the part where Tsuna might be implicated and thus made a second plan after the initial plan to have Mukuro step in and help.

Mukuro sighed for the thirtieth time since they entered the underground room. It was indeed an impressive hideout, however they fact that the place lacks entertainment still irritates Mukuro. "I should have disagreed and stayed with mio bello. This body is still weak."

Aria frowned. The dream she had about the massacre should be avoided with Mukuro but somehow she felt extremely uneasy. _"What if I was wrong? What if everyone still end up dying?"_ Unknown to her, Mukuro had been observing her and reading the thoughts in her mind. He remained silent.

As planned, Dino arrived first with all his newly gathered allies. Romario looked at his boss worriedly. He had seen him grow up and deal with other famiglias before. He was known as bucking bronco and was always firm. Eradicating a famiglia or two has been nothing to Dino but Romario feared this time he went too far. Just yesterday he had brought the matter up to his boss but was immediately given the cold stare. Romario knew nothing at this point would change his boss's mind.

After five minutes or so, Timiteo entered with Iemitsu and Reborn flanked at his sides. Clearly the Vongola Don was outnumbered against Dino who had at least ten other underbosses who ruled Japan.

Once all parties were seated, Aria focused intently on Reborn who had a very calm mask placed on. She was getting nervous. When Fon and Hibari enter, who knows what chaos may befall the unfortunate people. She did her own research on Hibari Kyoya's background and knew his father was a rich businessman. Hibari's mother was a yakuza's daughter who was disowned when she eloped with the man she loved. She was pregnant with Hibari when she eloped and they were not even married. Hibari's father died a year after Hibari was born. He was assassinated by a group in Kyoto whose boss had set eyes on Hibari's mother. Hibari's mother did not have the time to mourn for her husband or bury him when she fled with her child at night.

Young Hibari grew up quickly and proved to inherit his father's intelligence. However, due to his maturity, he had learnt the harshness of the world he lived in. He never saw his mother smile around him happily. He felt neglected as a child and built an impregnable fortress around his heart. Kusakabe was their family's butler and the man took care of Hibari until he died. The duty of serving the Hibari heir was passed to Kusakabe Tetsuya, Kusakabe's son. Kusakabe was the only person Hibari could rely on. His son Tetsuya learnt his young master's temper and served him dutifully. Hibari grew to become stronger every day and Tetsuya watched his progress. The group of disciplinary committee Hibari led was all ex delinquents or yakuza. Hibari himself ran a yakuza trade beneath the student facade. The paper works sent to his office daily were mostly contracts of territorial and business transactions for the yakuza trade. Few knew his true identity as Hibari prefers his freedom. Most people approach him despite their fear to win his favor. Hibari hated them. Women flocked to him with ulterior motives. There was never a person Hibari could rely on and let down his guard around, not even Kusakabe.

Hibari knows that his family who he shared the same blood with might be out there but he never bothered to search for them. He lived in solitary until Tsuna came into his life and dragged him along with his mafia mess. Hibari himself was not concerned about having to lead a dark future since he was already there but seeing the brunet, a bright and cheerful person, entering the dark world was what changed Hibari's perspective of life.

Aria did her research with the few connections she had in Japan without Reborn to trace Hibari's family tree. Among the people gathered by Dino, one of them was a cousin of Hibari's mother. Another one was the son of Hibari's father's murderer. Such twisted fate scared Aria. She envisioned the murder of Nana Sawada and the Vongola Nono. The Decimo would be protected by the body of Hibari Kyoya and the one initiating all the attacks were no other than Hibari Kyoya himself. Aria shuddered at the recollection of her dream. She had to stop him before this turns into a meaningless war.

The two parties discussed seriously about Tsuna who unknown to Dino's party was just beside them in another room. The poor boy had yet to awaken. Nana looked at her son and her husband sadly. She was still afraid of having to expose her identity as the Vongola Nono's mate. She was afraid to tell her son she knew of the burden he had to carry. She was afraid of betraying the trust everyone had in her yet she knew it was the only right thing to do at this point if she did not want people dying in vain. Reborn's plan wanted her to use the powers as Vongola Nono's mate to prevent the war but Aria wanted her to use her authority of a mother to prevent it. Nana was at a loss for what to do. She sighed and closed her eyes, not wanting to think anymore.

Mukuro on the other hand was contacting Chrome. She was on her way to perform some errands for him and if he can still make it in time, Aria's prediction might be avoided. That is if that person agrees to help.

The three parties in the room were unaware of an independent force waiting for them above and outside their meeting place. Above them were Skull and the Carcassa famiglia together with an adult Colonello and an adult Lal. Skull whined how it was unfair for them to become adults first while the two ignored him. According to Reborn's plan, they should stay out of this once the kidnapping is successful.

Outside the meeting area, the Varia had cleared out and kept all the visitors in the hotel out. Viper held an illusion while the remaining Varia members present in Japan except Belphegor were on standby, ready to charge in together with the Vongola Decimo cloud guardian when he arrives. Xanxus and Squalo had this planned out with Fon beforehand. Fon had agreed that Reborn might have been wrong after witnessing how Tsuna behaved with Hibari. Hibari was the only person unaware what was going on.

The sound of motorbike engine snapped Squalo out of his reverie and the commander nudged his grumpy lover. "Voii, he's here." Xanxus grunted and prepared the X guns.

Hibari kicked open the door and Viper covered him with her illusion. Everyone in the hotel acted normally as if he was not around. Hibari frowned. Something was off. Fon, on seeing the cue jumped down from the second story and transformed into his adult self with the potion taking effect. _"This is the last chance, make or break…"_ the Chinese man told himself. He was dressed exactly the same like Hibari which was confusing.

Hibari saw a splitting image of himself and cursed. _"So this is what it was…"_ he had been mentally prepared for it and charged forward immediately to the impostor. Fon barely dodged the sudden attack, unused to the difference in height in his body. Xanxus and Squalo stepped in. Xanxus fired his X guns and Squalo yelled. "Vooiii! Trash listen up! We're going to break this door if you don't hand over the Decimo now!"

Hibari changed his focus in attention to the long haired man screaming at the bar counter top. He huffed. Fon pretended to be surprised but Hibari knew it was faked. "Stop pretending already you imposter. I know all of you had a hand in it. I don't care what you are up to but hand over Tsunayoshi."

Xanxus upon hearing that blasted the hidden door open and brushed past Squalo. He could not care less about what would happen. All the plans the higher ups played at did not interest him at all. He was going to make things work his way.

Everyone in the underground room starred at the door while Xanxus calmly strolled into the room. Guns were taken out and those were quickly rendered useless with Squalo slicing them in halves. Xanxus shot through the wall at the side and dragged a startled Tsunayoshi. Reborn was livid. His plans were now messed up.

"_What do these idiots think they are doing?!"_ he mentally raged. Aria stood there dumbfounded at the drastic change in plans. Her predictions were proven wrong this time. _"But how?"_ she thought. Mukuro smirked in the shadows. It looks like Chrome made it on time.

The next people to show up were the two prefects or rater, one look alike. Dino starred as he looked from one man to another. "Kyoya and Kyoya?" he asked dumbly. Both of them scowled at him then glared at each other simultaneously. Dino was stunned. What was going on? Vongola Nono looked just as stunned while Iemitsu kept an unreadable face.

The two Hibari saw a struggling Tsunayoshi and both rushed towards him. "Not so fast," growled Xanxus as he pulled the boy in his hands up. Having the Vongola Decimo held hostage right under their noses was an affair unheard off. Dino worried for the future of the Vongola for a moment before snapping himself back on track. Whatever it is he was going to make it clear to Hibari that he was not going to be Tsuna's mate. "Kyoya! As Tsuna's big brother I won't allow you to become his mate!"

That made the real Hibari turned and gave the Cavallone Don a cold stare that sent shivers down the man's spine. "I-I mean it…" he whimpered pathetically. Hibari had enough. He sprinted forward and smashed the blonde's face in. Romario panicked as his boss was sent flying into the wall.

"Tsunayoshi is mine," Hibari announced and glared at everyone in the room. The underworld yakuza bosses flinched. One of them finally gained the courage to speak out "Are you declaring war against us?"

Hibari glared at him and he gulped. He replied, "There is no need for one. I'll just finish you up here and now." As Hibari lunged forward, Reborn flew up and defended the badly shaken yakuza boss. Hibari narrowed his eyes. Reborn told him sternly "Leave these idiots for now, we have a bigger problem."

Hibari glanced behind him and saw Xanxus smirking madly. Squalo was engaged in a fight with the Hibari imposter already. Iemitsu was dodging the bullets fired at him from the X gun. Tsuna was close to tears and Hibari's heart ached. "Tsunayoshi!" he called and charged at Xanxus. Mukuro appeared from nowhere and engaged the skylark in a battle. After sometime Hibari noticed that it was getting harder to beat the man. Reborn was unhappy. Someone had set Mukuro free from Vindicare. He shouted at Hibari "That is his real body! Be careful! Someone set him free from Vindicare!"

Hibari swore and Mukuro chuckled. "We are going to take little Tsunayoshi for a while then.

In the chaos, some yakuza bosses took the chance to flee and were taken care of nicely by Skull. The rest of the yakuza bosses were rounded up by Lal Mirch in her adult form. Colonello joined in fighting Squalo. Outnumbered, Squalo called for the Varia to retreat and Xanxus smirked. He shot the ropes binding Tsunayoshi, setting the boy free and then at the Cavallone boss, missing him by inches. "See you later old man!" he yelled at the Vongola Don in power.

The mess made by the Varia waltzing in was incredible and it served to be a good distraction for Aria and Nana to make their appearance while Dino was still disoriented. By now, Fon was almost at his limit and had to push forward the plan of letting Dino see who Tsuna chooses.

He approached the boy careful as gently as possible and Hibari who was breathless from fighting could only watch. "Tsunayoshi…" Fon breathed. Tsuna was confused. "Hibari-san?"

"No, I'm over here herbivore. That person is an imposter," Hibari growled, still catching his breath. Tsuna was more confused than confused. "Hibari-san and Hibari-san?" he asked. Reborn wanted to shoot himself in the head for having two stupid students. First, Dino had said the same thing and now Tsuna. It seemed like the world greatest hit man was cursed with dumb students.

Hibari chuckled and caused the brunet to blush. Fon did not know how to act and quickly grabbed Tsuna. "Choose me!" he told the boy. Tsuna frowned. Hibari knew he had to say something too to let the boy know he was the real one. "Go ahead and choose him. I'll watch how you get bitten to death. However, know that when you do and choose to come back I shall bite you to death, tenderly."

At once Tsuna knew who to choose. He went over and tripped. Hibari, expecting such a thing caught him and tumbled to the floor with him. Tsuna laughed feebly. "It looks like dancing didn't help at all…" Hibari thought for a while then said "Sparring was definitely going to be better." Tsuna paled. "On second thoughts maybe we just didn't have enough practice dancing…?" Hibari laughed and Dino gapped. He had never seen the prefect laugh so happily before. The closest to a smile was a bloodthirsty smirk when promised a good match.

Reborn observed his ex-student's reaction and used the opportunity to address the problem at hand. "I don't think you have any more objections as to Hibari being the mate now right, Dino Cavallone?"

Dino frowned. His little brother felt happy with the prefect and the cold hearted Cloud guardian seemed happy with his little brother so he should be happy for them too. Instead he felt something twisting in his gut. He refused to hand his little brother over to Hibari. Iemitsu gritted his teeth as he watched Hibari had his son affectionately. Nana saw this and gave Aria the sign that she wants to make her move. Mukuro got the message from Aria and removed the illusion cast.

Aria stepped out first and cleared her throat surprising everyone. Mukuro smirked and Reborn frowned. Aria said "I would like to introduce everyone to someone important to making this decision. She has never shown her face to anyone except the Vongola Nono and the arcobalenoes. Nevertheless, I want you all to meet the Vongola Nono's mate, Nana Yukitsuki."

As Nana shly stepped out from the shadows, Iemitsu's heart leapt out from his chest and went into his loving husband mode. "Nana~" he cried and went forward to hug her. Timiteo smiled. "Nana darling, what are you doing here?" he asked. Tsuna was still getting over the shock of having his mother's identity revealed.

Dino on the other hand fainted and Romario was desperately trying to wake his boss up. Reborn got annoyed at the weak ex-student and turned Leon into a hundred ton hammer. A light knock on his head solved the problem. Dino would either come to life at full attention or he shall never wake again. When Dino does not respond immediately Reborn started to mutter prayers. Dino shot up right and screamed at Reborn. Romario shed tears of relief. When the argument was going on with all the side commotions, a familiar high pitched and ear piercing screech resounded.

"HIEE!"

Hibari thought he had gone deaf and Fon, now back to his baby form, winced. Reborn got irritated and hit his student over the head with the familiar Leon shifted hammer causing the brunet to fall unconscious. Hibari glared at the hit man and growled "Baby…" Reborn replied with full sarcasm "Oops, my hand slipped."

Only when Tsuna started to stir did Hibari stop glaring at the hit man. "Hmm…? Where am I?" Tsuna asked then screamed when he saw Hibari.

"Hi-Hibari-san! I'm so sorry, please don't bite me to death! Hiee! Where is this place? Why is everyone here? Dad and mom? Wha-… even grandpa is here? What on Earth is going on?"

Everyone present looked at the brunet like he had grown an extra head. "Wh-what?" Tsuna asked, feeling self-conscious. Reborn first broke the silence. "Tsuna you can see?" Tsuna felt irritation build up. "Of course I can see Reborn."

There was more silence. Then Mukuro asked "What do you last remember?" Tsuna thought for a while and exclaimed "Ah! I was late for school and Hibari-san bit me to death…"

Nana smiled and Iemitsu grinned. Timiteo chose the awkward moment to greet Nana. "Hello Nana, it's been sometime since we saw each other in formal circumstances."

Nana smiled. "Glad to be of duty. I trust you have met my husband?" Timiteo laughed. "Sure." Then he turned to Iemitsu and said "I believe you have met my mate?" Iemitsu grinned and nodded dumbly but stopped when the words finally sunk in.

"EHH?!"

Timiteo continued smiling and Tsuna looked confused at everyone. Colonello and Lal chose that time to make an exit and settle some matters with Skull. Viper took Fon away back to Verde's lab. Mukuro struggled to walk and left to find his Basil. Dino watched with batted breath as Nana announced her decision. "I want to cast my vote for the mate of my son. I believe that Hibari-kun is the most suitable candidate. Dear, I know you are unhappy but this is for the best. My word is law and it counts. I'm saying this as Vongola Nono's mate but with a reasoning of a mother. I want of Tsu-kun to be happy, even if his lover is a man."

Iemitsu broke down in tears and Nana comforted him. Timiteo looked down at Dino and comforted him too. Belphegor just looked at how the events unfold and numbly walked away laughing crazily. "The Prince is lost… the Prince is lost… ushishi~"

Dino cried and mumbled at losing his little brother to a big bad monster to which Hibari chose to take insult of. Tsuna out of reflex hugged Hibari to stop him, earning an amused smirk and causing Tsuna to blush in embarrassment. He chose to faint at the right moment causing Dino and Iemitsu to go into over protective mode. Hibari growled in annoyance and walked away. Aria watched from her corner and giggled. Things were going well. Reborn gave up and went back to Verde's lab. At least things were settled out nicely and that Hibari was now Tsuna's officially approved mate.

Now, to help all the lovers progress in their relationships. Reborn decided to play cupid for all the couples involved in the successful fiasco.

**Stay tuned for the finale of Reborn's mission to brig closer all the couples and perhaps new lovers… Next couple coming up: Tsuna x Hibari and Tyl tsuna x Tyl Hibari.**

* * *

**Author's Note: Finally finished with the most important part. Now after this would be the happy endings for various couples and one new pairing… Btw, which is you favorite couple in this story?**


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

* * *

Hibari sighed mentally for the umpteenth time. Tsuna was clearly afraid of him. "Tsunayoshi, I'm not going to bite you to death. You can relax and at least look happy you know?"

Tsuna flinched and inched away. He was already at the edge of the bench they both sat on. Hibari felt a twinge of pain stabbing at his heart. The last time his herbivore brought him here, they had a wonderful time. Now, the situation is just too tense.

Tsuna was having a hard time getting used to Hibari's gentleness and felt guilty for not being able to reciprocate his feelings for the scary prefect. "_He told me he loved me but why can't I remember what happened for the past week or so?"_ Tsuna thought sadly. Hibari's pain reflected in his eyes and Tsuna felt himself hurting to see such a sad expression. _"Why can't I love him back?"_ Tsuna asked himself.

Hibari watched the inner conflict in the small boy's eyes and decided it should be time he left the boy some time to think. He crossed quickly to Tsuna's side and briefly hugged him, hoping Tsuna would not realize he had lingered a little too long, and planted a chaste kiss upon those tender lips.

The instant Hibari closed in and kissed Tsuna, a sense of familiarity and nostalgia washed over him. Tsuna briefly recalled the scent of steel and apples. Unknowingly, Tsuna reached out to pull Hibari closer, deepening their kiss. Hibari's eyes widened with surprise. The boy was never this bold. Somehow he felt within the short kiss, Tsuna's desperateness to remember.

When they pulled away, Hibari starred into the warm honey colored orbs. "Hibari-san, I want to remember us. Please help me…" he whispered. Hibari felt his breaking heart come back together. He smiled which made the brunet blush. "Of course," he whispered and kissed the boy senseless this time, not holding back on his raging passion.

Tsuna could only hold onto the prefect's gakuran tightly and hope not to get swept away by the waves of raging ferocity beneath the subtle lips.

Tongues clashed together in a nostalgic dance that only the body can remember even when the mind has forgotten. Tsuna recalled every moment they spent in fragments and the last thing he remembered was Hibari's confession._ "I belong to you, Tsunayoshi. Be mine…"_

When they pulled apart, Hibari was shocked to see tears running down the cherubic face. Tsuna smiled at the prefect and told him something the prefect would always remember.

* * *

Xxx Destiny Aitsuji xxX

* * *

_Ten years later…_

Hibari, the most feared guardian of the Vongola Decimo's generation, closed the door gently behind him. He walked in the dark room comfortably. The room was quiet and the night was calm. Hibari smiled to himself when he approached the bed. A small lump bundled in quilt made itself cozy in the center of the king sized bed.

There laid Sawada Tsunayoshi, the most feared man of the underworld, snug as a bug in a rug only it was Hibari's bed.

"Tsunayoshi," Hibari called.

The smaller man stirred slightly in the warm nest. "Kyoya?"

At the sound of his name rolling at the tip of his smaller lover, Hibari chuckled and snuggled with the mafia boss. The cloud guardian trapped his lover and snuggled into the smaller chest. He made a noise of contentment which sounded very much like a purr that Natsu always made when Tsuna rubbed him beneath his chin. Hibari was never a person to cuddle and when he did, it always meant something special was going to happen but Tsuna could not tell if it was good or bad.

"Kyoya? Is something wrong?"

Hibari inhaled deeply and felt reassured. He looked up at Tsuna and asked "Do you remember the first time you fell for me?"

Tsuna blushed a little and nodded slightly. Hibari took this as a good sign to continue. "Do you remember what you said when you remembered that?"

Tsuna mumbled something and Hibari chuckled. "I can't hear you Tsunayoshi."

Tsuna, with heavy blush, whispered "I'm yours Kyoya…"

Hibari then pulled him into a feverish kiss and nuzzled his neck when they broke apart. Hibari then got serious and asked "Will you wear this as proof of my property then, Sawada Tsunayoshi?"

Tsuna was speechless. Hibari took out a box weapon and injected some cloud flames. The box opened and revealed a pair of matching rings. They were a beautiful blend of gems for every color of the Decimo's guardian. Only the inscription carved on the platinum were different. One had _"For Sawada Tsunayoshi, the sky who holds all including my heart"_ and the other had _"For Hibari Kyoya, the sky's only cloud"_. Tsuna was overwhelmed. He was unable to manage an answer and choked out something that sounded much like no to Hibari.

Refusing to believe that was the true answer Hibari tickled Tsuna in bed and made him laugh. Tsuna laughed till he cried and his stomach hurt. "St-stop! Haha! Ky-Kyoya~"

When Hibari finally took pity on Tsuna and stopped, Tsuna hugged Hibari tight and said "Of course, I'll wear it for you."

Hibari's pride began to swell and Tsuna added "It would not do well for me to have a jealous lover all the time would I?"

Hibari frowned. "How am I jealous now Sawada Tsunayoshi?"

Tsuna giggled. "You glare at Mukuro when he comes near me and at Gokudera or Yamamoto too."

Hibari thought to himself grimly _"It's only because you have no idea what those three idiots are planning. As if I'll allow them to have a threesome with you!"_

"Kyoya, you're making scary faces again."

Hibari huffed and tucked his lover in bed. "Go and sleep. You have a meeting with Cavallone tomorrow."

Tsuna pouted. "But Kyoya," he whined. "I wanted you to sleep with me…"

Hibari's restraint almost crumbled. Tsuna was a devil in disguise. After many years spent with Reborn, the angel turned to a devil in disguise. He knew just how to push Hibari's buttons and it always never failed to annoy the raven haired man. "Tsunayoshi…" he growled.

Tsuna smiled innocently. How looks can deceive… Hibari sighed in defeat and cuddled with his lover. "Only this time."

Tsuna giggled and snuggled closer. "You say that every time Kyoya but you never mean it…"

Hibari was about to retort when Tsuna planted a surprise kiss and wished him good night.

Hibari was stunned for a while before pulling the smaller body closer and whispering "Good night, I love you."

**To be continued…**

* * *

**Author's Note: I won't be updating any time soon due to exams. I thank all of you for your continuous support. This chapter is bad so please don't review. The laptop crashed and I lost half the original chapter written. Next pairing will be 8059 tyl.**


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

_Ten years later…_

Outside the room, when the noise inside had finally quieted down, Yamamoto pulled his silver haired lover back. Gokudera was scowling and mumbling about bullying of his boss. Yamamoto tugged the unwilling man back to their room down the long corridor and up a flight of stairs.

Gokudera sat on their bed and sulked heavily. He just heard the ex-prefect proposing to his boss and tickled him for an answer. Somehow he wished the baseball idiot he was in love with could be romantic at times. He sighed and started undressing. Once in the shower, Gokudera allowed himself some time to think about his current position in his relationship. It was a predicament. Every time he wanted to spend some time with his boyfriend someone would show up and because he was afraid of exposing their relationship publicly he would always push the swordsman away and deny their relationship. He knew it hurt Yamamoto greatly but he could not help it.

While Gokudera was in the shower, Yamamoto was pacing their room nervously. He fiddled with the small box. He was going to tell his lover how he feels honestly and ran through in his mind the possible reactions.

"It will be fine…" he tried to convince himself.

Gokudera turned off the shower and Yamamoto immediately hid the small box beneath their pillow. Gokudera stepped out of the bathroom and Yamamoto sat on their bed stiffly. Gokudera's damp hair and bare torso made Yamamoto even more nervous. _"At least now he doesn't have his dynamites in case he rejects me…"_ the baseball lover thought and grimaced slightly at the cold comfort.

"What is it? You have been staring at me for a while already. You can shower now, the bathroom is free."

Yamamoto gulped and forced his nervousness down as he approached the Italian man. When Yamamoto held both the bomber's hands gently, Gokudera felt a slight blush coming up. "What?" he whispered and regretted immediately for looking into those attractive eyes.

Yamamoto looked determined and Gokudera felt vulnerable under his penetrative stare. "Hayato," the man nearly growled out. Shivers made their way across Gokudera's skin. In a fluid motion, Gokudera was sat on the bed across Yamamoto who was kneeling on the floor.

"I know how you dislike acknowledging our relationship," the man began. Gokudera wanted to deny but knew that he was right. He let Yamamoto speak his mind. "So I decided to give our relationship a name. Not as lovers or as boyfriends or anything of that sort relating to homosexuality. I know you dislike being judged by your sexual preference when you are with me so I decided to come up with a solution."

Gokudera's mind was processing at a hundred thoughts an hour. He still could not figure out what his lover was driving at.

"We started off as classmates then progressed to the same high school as schoolmates. I almost thought that when we graduated we would not be together but I'm glad you proved me wrong. I'm really happy our relationship isn't purely work related. So I can say that we could be mates. They say a mate is a friend, a good one maybe. I thought we could be something like that, our relationship now."

At this Gokudera lost it. "Don't screw with me! You want to break this off just because I refuse to acknowledge it?!"

He grabbed Yamamoto's shirt and Yamamoto pried his hands off. Being stronger than Gokudera was an advantage that Yamamoto was thankful for. He pinned the struggling and thrashing silverette on the bed and pulled out the small box from beneath the pillow.

Gokudera ceased the struggles at the sight of the small box. He frowned in confusion. Yamamoto released the man on sensing his lover has calmed down and knelt at the foot of the bed.

"Hayato, we have been through much together. We started off as barely friends and were as different as day and night. However through the years we prevailed and the feelings we have although unable to make known to the world, I wish to preserve it. Now I want to make a vow to you as your mate. Not just friendship or classmate relationship. I, Yamamoto Takeshi, am now proposing to you as your mate: soul mate. I want to be the keeper of not only your heart but also your soul. I want to share with you everything I have and I hope you can do the same if you accept these rings."

Yamamoto opened the small box which revealed a matching set of silver rings. He took out one and asked Gokudera "Will you be my mate?"

Gokudera covered his mouth to suppress the sob. "Idiot!"

He then held out his left hand and Yamamoto happily slid the ring onto Gokudera's ring finger. "Shall we announce this new relationship in future, my mate?" Gokudera hit Yamamoto's head lightly. "Idiot! Don't be too conceited, just because Hibari that bastard proposed to the boss does not mean that I will react the same when you propose to me."

Yamamoto laughed and kissed the bomber. "Of course. I'm really happy that you accepted me despite all this."

Gokudera blushed. "Go shower already. I won't be waiting for you."

Yamamoto chuckled and whispered lowly in the other man's ear "I'll make sure I'll catch up. You better get ready to catch your breath because when I start tonight I'm not stopping."

Gokudera made a strangled noise when Yamamoto pried open his lips with a tongue. When they broke apart Yamamoto smiled. "I will make you cry again and I won't stop. I love you Hayato. This is going to be punishment for always denying our relationship. Now that I finally have you I won't be letting you go so easily."

The bathroom door closed just in time as Gokudera hurled the pillow at Yamamoto. Inside, Yamamoto laughed to himself. Sometimes the man he loved could prove to dangerously cute. The ring had been worth it. Owing Hibari for the idea was not too bad. He just needed to keep his promise to not have a threesome with his boss. _"I could always invite Mukuro. He seems interested but I think Basil would cry if he found out."_

With that, Yamamoto Takeshi finally successfully captured his lover.

**To be continued…**

**Author's Note: This is a special bonus and early update for the kind people who reviewed last chapter despite me saying not to. Yes, this is 8059. I don't write this pairing usually and I am unsure how they are. I hope this is good enough. Next up after my exams would be Mukuro x Basil. Please look forward and thank you for all the support!**


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

* * *

Mukuro held Basil's hand and walked down the path that Basil had suggested. It was the path to an old Shrine behind Namimori near the forest. Basil had made an agreement with Viper that they would stand up for themselves and talk to their lovers. Basil was to start first and he was already feeling nervous.

Mukuro noticed his uneasiness but could not quite place a finger on what was causing it. While he gripped Basil's slender hand protectively, Basil could not help but blush slightly at the man he loved. Mukuro's expression of concern was enough to make Basil settle with his over protective streak but he steeled himself. _"I need to do this otherwise he would not take me seriously…"_ thought the CEDEF apprentice.

Meanwhile, Mukuro was contacting Chrome through mind link to get her find out what might be the cause for his lover's distress. He was keeping a close eye on the man who insisted on recruiting him in Sawada Tsunayoshi's family. That man was sly and difficult to predict. Mukuro hated him with all his guts and sometimes could not help but wonder how this very man could be Tsunayoshi's father.

Basil noticed a faraway look on Mukuro's face and it was changing into the scary expression that Basil absolutely hated. He frowned and tugged at their joint hands a little. The blue haired man did not respond to his effort and so Basil decided to stop abruptly.

When Mukuro jolted to a halt in his steps, his mind was snapped out of those murderous thoughts. He turned back to see a completely dissatisfied Basil glaring at him with an adorable pout and pink cheeks from the chill. He chuckled discreetly before backtracking to the smaller boy.

"What is it mio bello? What's gotten you so upset today?"

Basil did not know where to start when asked a question so off guardedly. He had been busy cursing Mukuro in his mind when Mukuro asked him a question. Like Tsuna he responded with an unintelligible "Huh?"

Mukuro chuckled at the response he found endearing. He kissed the surprised boy, causing the boy to blush and splutter incoherent thoughts. Mukuro laughed.

Once recovered, Basil stood indignantly with a frown creasing his forehead. "Mukuro-kun!" he nearly shouted. Mukuro tried to stifle his laughter to no avail. Basil got flustered and was at a lost as to what to do. An idea crossed his mind and he decided to try it out.

Mukuro had not been expecting to meet another pair of warm and soft lips so soon. His laughter ceased and was replaced by a stunned expression. Basil pulled away from the man when he knew the laughter had stopped. The blush could have been permanent by now and Basil was embarrassed to have to go to such lengths for the man.

Mukuro got over the initial shock and whispered "Mio bello?"

Basil was close to tears by now. All the bottled up emotions came bursting through the surface. "Mukuro-san I really hate you! You always keep things for me and then you make me strange like this… It's your fault!"

Mukuro was perplexed. He watched the smaller boy collapse in a heap on the floor crying his eyes out. Not knowing what to do, Mukuro looked around and saw no one else in sight. He panicked a little. Instinctively, he grabbed the boy and cuddled him. Basil was a wreck in his strong arms. Mukuro was silently thankful for Aria that he was able to have Basil crying in his real arms and wrapped safely in his real body. He would have done the same in a borrowed body but Mukuro hated sharing and if it was not him protecting his lover with his own strength, it would not sit right.

Basil reduced to hiccupping in Mukuro's arms. When he was calm enough, Mukuro told him in a firm and deep baritone "I don't know what happened but as far as I am concerned, I will not do anything to harm or betray you. You know very well how much I love you. If I did not love you I would not have told you about my past and confessed my previous obsession with Sawada Tsunayoshi."

Basil regained some senses to be able to form coherent words and said "You never told me what you intend to do all the time. I'm always the one who doesn't know anything and waiting for you. I'm always scared when you return home in blood regardless if it's your or not. When you collapse at the door I thought I would die. You don't know how I feel so how can you say it's for my own good if I have to live like this? Aren't we supposed to trust each other? You are always keeping me in the dark. I don't like this! I'm a Mafiosi too. I work for CEDEF and I take on assassination missions at times. I'm not all pure and delicate like you think, Mukuro-kun. I don't want to be protected by you all the time. I'm also a man. I want to be our equal!"

Mukuro let the words sink in and grimaced. He had known for a long time how capable Basil was. "I know," he said.

"But I love you too much to risk losing you. You are all that I have right now. If you're not here… I won't be human anymore. I was a monster before I met Tsunayoshi. He was the first one to save me with his kindness and I thought he would always be there for me but I was wrong. I lost it when I knew he loved Hibari Kyoya. I plotted revenge using you. However I found that you were not just a tool after a while. You were someone with feelings that were real and not fake like all the others. I began to like you and grew to love you. Before I knew it, it had become too late to stop those feelings. My love is dark and cruel. I never wanted you to see that side of me and the things I would do for you so I kept you away from it. I only wanted to be kind and faithful in your eyes. I didn't want you to know because I was afraid. Ever since that day I confessed to you my plans to use you to get to Tsunayoshi you have never looked at me the same. I didn't want you to hate me further."

Basil cupped the mist guardian's face gently and looked into those mismatched eyes. "If you're afraid of being seen ugly then let me tell you I am no better. You are deceiving yourself. I am Basil from CEDEF. I carry out missions such as infiltration, elimination and assassination. I was trained to be able to take on forty men fully armed bare handed. Combat skills I am equipped with are Jujitsu, Karate, Taekwondo, Muay Thai, Judo and Silat. Weapons I can handle are Metal edge, double swords, various guns including sniper, thrown weapons, hidden weapons and sabers. My total hit count till date is two hundred and eighteen. My successful mission rate is 98.6%. My…"

Mukuro silenced Basil with a gloved hand over his mouth. His hetrochromic eyes were shut tightly. Hearing the truth from the person he loved most hurt.

Basil's eyes softened. He gently removed the hand covering his mouth. "Do you understand now?"

Mukuro found it hard to believe how such a delicate person would be capable of carrying out so many dreadful things and still remain so pure. Instead of replying, Mukuro hugged Basil tightly.

Basil was momentarily taken aback but returned the hug. They remained in the position for long enough. Mukuro then whispered in Basil's ear "Mio bello, promise me you won't ever die on me."

Basil smiled. "Then promise me you won't keep anything from me."

Mukuro chuckled weakly. "You can't handle it."

Basil grinned and pulled from the embrace. "You won't know if you don't try." Mukuro raised an eyebrow at the suggestive line.

"Mio bello, you never told me you know how to seduce a man."

Basil kissed him lightly on the lips before replying "You never asked. There are more sides of me than you can think of. How about we start getting reacquainted?"

Mukuro smiled. He stood up and offered Basil a hand who accepted it. When Basil stood up Mukuro brought that hand to his lips and kissed it. "I am Mukuro, Mist guardian of Vongola Decimo. I kill and betray people. May I know your name mio bello?"

Basil smiled angelically. "My name is Basil, from CEDEF Vongola External Advising family. I am a Mafiosi who conspire and go to bloody battles. Nice to meet you."

Mukuro then dropped the Mr. Nice façade. "I love you, will you become mine?"

Basil replied earnestly "I would have it no other way. Mr. Sadist."

Mukuro looked amused for a while. "Alright then mio bello, you got me. This sadist happens to need a masochist."

Basil laughed "I can fill in that position for you, how long would my contract be?"

Mukuro grabbed Basil and crushed him in his chest. "How about an eternity?"

Basil giggled. "Sounds good to me."

With that Basil and Mukuro managed to overcome their relationship hurdles. The first Mist guardian Daemon Spade smirked and pulled Elena closer. "Just like us huh?" he kissed Elena on her forehead. Elena smiled and leaned against his chest. "At least they have a happier ending." They shared a kiss before disappearing.

**To be continued…**

* * *

**Author's Note: I just got so stressed studying I wrote to relief stress. I know it sounds weird here so I tried my best *depressed* Anyway, I got this marvelous idea to do double dates and sorts… this one is a less common occurrence so I'm curious how they would be like. I haven't read or written any of these pairings for the next chapter so bear with me.**

**Next chapter pairs: Nana x Iemitsu and Aria x Gamma.**

**Do drop a review to feedback~ looking forward to the net chapter. It's more like filler for the main exciting pairs to come. Oh, any idea who you might like Dino to pair with? I'm going to put Belphegor with another surprise person so please don't pair Dino with Belphegor.**


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

* * *

Nana had a hard time calming down the hysterical Iemitsu after the entire mate revelation but everything went back to normal when Nana told him she still loved him. Aria had laughed at them. Nana then suggested going out with Iemitsu on a date. Aria had dreamily said she had never gone on one. Nana suggested bringing her out with a man she knows who loved Aria. Aria agreed.

Meanwhile, Gamma nearly dropped the phone when he received the call from Nana. "Wh-what?! You're not serious! She is my boss…"

A pause on Gamma's side.

"If you say so…" Gamma sighed before hanging up the phone. "What am I going to do? It's over…"

_The Next Day…_

Sitting in a café, Nana had Iemitsu by her side, Aria opposite her and Gamma beside Aria. Aria giggled and Gamma flushed pink. Iemitsu whistled happily and sipped his tea. According to Nana the café was recommended by the girls who visit their house often. Bianchi had wanted to bring Reborn along on a date here but Reborn had been too busy.

Aria and Gamma looked at each other through shy glances and turn away whenever their eyes met. On the other hand, Nana was more than happy to be able to come clean with everything to her husband. Iemitsu did not really want to burden his wife with the news of his job with the mafia but reluctantly told her everything in bits and pieces, leaving out the details.

Aria and Gamma did their best to help fill in the voids and Nana accepted all of it surprisingly well. Iemitsu and Nana noticed how stiff the couple was and decided to grant them some privacy. They left the café with excuses on having to check up on their son.

Gamma was left alone with Aria. Sensing the awkwardness and stifling pressure, Gamma suggested going for a ride. Aria agreed.

When they drove by the outskirts of Namimori, Gamma decided to break the silence. "Boss, I'm really sorry about this. The Ninth's mate threatened me using her husband's name."

Aria felt a little hurt. "It's ok."

Gamma then lapsed back in silence and observed Aria's reaction through the side mirror. "Boss, what kind of men do you like?"

Aria thought for a while before replying "The kind who would love me even after my death and carry out all my selfish whims without protest."

Gamma's expression became tense and Aria knew what he was thinking. She added "The kind of man I like will always be by me and sometimes is a little dumb to notice things until I spell it out for him."

Gamma began to think deeper. _"Is there an alternative meaning to this?"_ he thought, full of hope.

Gamma cleared his throat. "So does the kind of man you like happen to be good at billiard?"

Aria paused for a while. "Yes."

Gamma's heart leapt. 'Um… Does he have blond hair?"

Aria nodded. "Yes."

By now Gamma's hands were shaking slightly. He focused on gripping the steering wheel while trying to calm his heart.

"Why don't you try guessing his name?"

Gamma tried to remain cool. "Is it Robert?"

"No."

"Kent?"

"No?"

"Fester!"

Aria sighed a little disappointed. "No… guess a little closer like near me now."

Gamma gulped. "G-gamma?"

Aria giggled. "Why sound so unsure? Of course! Why else would I agree to go on a date with you?"

Gamma nearly lost control of the vehicle and opted to pull over by the side of the road. Aria watched the man try to come to terms with himself.

"Really?" the blonde man asked. Aria nodded. He searched her eyes for any signs of lie and found none.

To convince him, Aria leaned in a kissed him. Gamma nearly stopped breathing. It was a dream finally coming true. Aria smiled at him and he kissed her back.

* * *

Xxx Destiny Aitsuji xxX

* * *

Nana and Iemitsu walked back home. Nana was fretting over Aria and Gamma. "Dear, will they work out?"

Iemitsu laughed. "Of course! How can my sweet Nana go wrong?" Nana smiled at him. He smiled back at her.

They stared into each other's eyes all the way back home. The moment they opened the door a bazooka was thrown at them and pink smoke filled the room. When cleared, a younger Nana with long hair in high school uniform and younger Iemitsu in casual clothes appeared.

Nana was frightened and Iemitsu looked confused.

Tsuna came down and could not believe his eyes. "Mom? Dad?" Both of them turned to look at him. Tsuna fainted on the spot while Nana and Iemitsu tried to revive him to no avail until Reborn appeared with a Leon transformed hammer.

"Ciaossu. I am Reborn. You have been hit by the stupid cow's bazooka that malfunctioned and are in the future. Have you two met yet?"

Nana and Iemitsu looked at each other and blushed while shaking their heads. Reborn smirked beneath his fedora. "It will only last for a short while. You might want to exchange names and address." Nana and Iemitsu did so just in time before their present selves returned.

"That was strange dear. I suddenly remembered how we met the first time. No wonder I thought Reborn-kun looked familiar when he showed up."

Iemitsu rubbed the back of his head and nodded in agreement. "I remember now why I fell in love with you Nana. You are really an awesome woman!" He then swooped down for a kiss.

Reborn made a remark that made Iemitsu whine. "Too bad she is wasted on you, Iemitsu." Tsuna woke up groggily unaware of what just preceded while he was unconscious.

"What happened, Reborn?"

"Who knows?" the arcobaleno replied cheekily.

**To be continued…**

* * *

**Author's Note: Don't ask me how I thought of it, I didn't. Anyway how is this? Review please **** Next couple pairing is a double date of sorts. I know it's rather short but nevertheless I hope you enjoyed it.**

**Next pairings: Colonello x Lal and Fon x Viper.**


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

* * *

Fon sighed for the countless time. "Viper dear, why are we doing this again?"

Viper hushed him abruptly and turned her focus back onto the couple in front that they were tailing. "Reborn paid my five million for this mission."

Fon hung his head in defeat. Whenever it came to money, his lover was never one to turn from it. There were times it made her cute but Fon certainly did not think now as one of the times. _"I wish I could pay her to not do this. I would very much be the couple we are tailing instead."_

Viper, with her face hidden beneath the hood was contemplating heavily over how she should approach Fon and lure him into going on a date with her. "Reborn you big idiot! How is this simple at all?!"

Meanwhile the couple ahead paused. Lal whispered to Colonello, "Are you sure they will be alright? It seems like Viper has yet to make a move."

Colonello glanced back briefly before nodding his head in agreement. "How about we set a lead for them as example? I think Viper and Fon have never gone out on a date before." Lal agreed without much resistance.

Without saying much, they slipped away to an ice cream stand by the amusement park. Viper nearly missed out on tailing them until Fon nudged her gently.

Fon observed Viper intently and was trying to figure out why Viper seemed so tense. At least he knew there was something annoying Viper. He suddenly remembered Reborn's words to him the other day. _"When dealing with a woman, be sure to remember what you see is not always what you think it is. Often they lie and it is the job of a man to know when."_

Fon thought it was only Reborn speaking of his love with Luce. She knew she was going to die but she never let anyone know and after her death, he missed her funeral as he had been the last to know. Luce's subordinates then told him she wanted to preserve her happy smile in his memories for as long as she could and Reborn would not be too sad to know of her death.

Reborn found out something was amiss only a few months after Luce passed on only because Luce had prepared boxes of letters to last her years after her death. She had gotten her subordinates to deliver them to Reborn dutifully. The contents seemed real enough for Reborn due to Luce's ability to see ahead of time. However, it was not enough to fool a hit man's instinct. Reborn knew something was terribly wrong after how Luce did not seem to reply to his queries directly after a few months. Her replies were always general chit chats and smoothly vague.

When Reborn invaded the mansion, he found out too late that Luce had passed on months ago. Not even given the time to grieve, Reborn sought Shamal out to erase his painful memories before it killed him. Now, Reborn was able to recall the love he had as well as the pain. He was able to deal with it better over time after accepting the arcobaleno curse. However, it was not enough to stop him from feeling the pain that came with the love he held for her even after her death.

Fon understood Reborn's pain better than anyone else. He had been very close to the man and Luce. Reborn was only doing this in his favor that they were both friends of sorts. Viper was the only one who was extremely evasive contrary to what most people think about Verde. It was easier to find the scientist than the illusionist. Even with Reborn's ability, it is hard to know what Viper is thinking most of the time.

Fon sighed as he followed Viper. He watched the couple in front of them sharing ice cream. Fon looked at Viper who was barely concealed behind the tree. She watched them intently and suddenly an idea struck him. _"Two can play at a game,"_ he thought.

He dragged Viper from behind the tree causing her to gasp in alarm. "Let go! What are you doing?! You idiot!"

Fon smiled when he saw the blush forming on her cheeks. "Even if this is a mission, I can't stand if we are going to waste a perfect opportunity for a date."

Viper's blush deepened and Fon led her to the ice cream stand. Their joint hands spoke volumes and Viper's heart raced. Fon was aware of her change in demeanor as well as the sly glances from the couple they were supposed to tail. _"I see now, thanks Reborn…"_ the Chinese martial artist thought.

Viper stuttered when asked the flavor of ice cream she wanted. Fon chuckled and told the vendor to prepare strawberry flavored ice cream for her while he opted for mango. Viper muttered something about wasting money but Fon knew she was happy. The slight blush confirmed it.

Colonello and Lal smiled when they saw their friends finally making progress. "Well, it wasn't that hard." Lal elbowed her boyfriend. "This is their first time on a proper date so be nice!" Colonello rubbed his neck sheepishly and apologized. They then took their time to finish the ice cream.

While eating, Fon decided to tease Viper a little. "Hey, I think strawberry flavor is nice. Can I try some?"

Without waiting for Viper to respond, he took a lick from her ice cream. Viper's face turned the same shade of pink as the strawberry ice cream when he did that. Not one to lose, she licked Fon's ice cream too which surprised him. Fon looked at her for some time until Viper turned away and dismissed it with not wanting to waste money and complaining about how mango ruins the strawberry taste. Fon chuckled at her adorableness and the couple in front snickered. They were having fun in deed.

For the rest of the day while 'tailing' the couple in front, Viper and Fon had an enjoyable time together.

The last stop for the day had been the Ferris wheel that Colonello suggested to Lal who agreed readily. They both wanted Viper and Fon to work things out. According to Reborn, the decision Fon made greatly upset Viper. They wanted to give those two sometime to themselves to sort things out. Unknown to Lal, Colonello had other plans.

Once on board the carriage, Viper looked out of the window and refused to face Fon. At the same time, Lal was feeling a kind of nervousness in her chest. She was going to confess and tell Colonello how she feels about him properly. Colonello on the other hand was extremely nervous and fiddled with the small ring box in his chest pocket.

When the carriage was halfway to the top, Viper finally broke the silence. "Fon," she began softly, Fon waited for her patiently to carry on. "I know this is indeed selfish of me but when you made that decision without my consent knowing the risks of dying, I wished you would have let the relationship between the Decimo and his cloud guardian rot. I only wanted you and nothing else. I wanted you to listen to me and we could have found an alternative solution. I know I could have used illusions to fool the boy but you didn't listen to me! Not even once, you did not consider my feelings at all!"

Fon was slightly hurt by Viper's rant. He never meant to hurt her and the only way out of this deal was to follow Reborn and Verde's plan. It was going to be their only key to removing the curse on them and he could not risk it. "I'm sorry," he simply told her.

Viper shook her head to clear the tears gathering along her long lashes still hidden beneath her hood. "I know why you did it but I still wish you would let me know instead of keeping it from me. Do you know how worried I was when you collapsed? For the first time I thought that money wasn't important if it could guarantee your life! You need to take responsibility for this!"

Fon smiled and hugged her gently. Viper sobbed into his chest and she heard his strong heartbeat confirming he was alive and with her. "I'm so sorry, I will take responsibility. I won't hide anything from you again then. I love you Viper."

Far away from the top of a tree branch, Reborn and Verde sat and watched the progress through powerful binoculars. Verde sighed. "Humans and their strange emotions. I cannot understand any of it." Reborn scoffed. "It is better to have loved and lost than to never have loved at all. I guess you will never know."

Verde eyed the hit man seriously. "You are right. However without knowing the joy of love I am spared the pain of separation unlike a certain someone." Reborn put down the binoculars and gave him a humorless laugh. "In a way you are right. This is why I won't allow idiots to ruin such a precious relationship with stupid reasons that can be avoided. As long as they are alive, anything is possible. Love becomes stronger through adversities. I only wish time had been on my side." Verde said nothing and continued observing Colonello and Lal through the powerful lenses.

Colonello had knelt on one knee when the cabin was reaching the top of the ride. Lal had blushed and stuttered. It seemed as if she was beyond the ability to form words in her happiness. From what Verde observed, the woman did not have a chance to confess her love for the man like she claimed she was going to before the man flashed the ring.

"It's just a ring. Metals will react to decompose and fade with time. How can this be a representation of a feeling so precious that even the great Reborn bows in defeat for it? Humans are difficult creatures to understand indeed," Verde sighed.

Secretly, in his somehow human heart, Verde was happy for all his friends who found love. It made them complete and Verde tried to deny the emptiness he felt. _"Science is all I need," _he convinced himself.

The sunset that day illuminated a pretty picture as a remembrance of the silent friendship forged between the cold hearted scientist and the steel hearted hit man. It was a moment that only both of them shared as ordinary humans, vulnerable to emotions.

**To be continued…**

* * *

**Author's Note: Exams just ended for me and already this friend of mine bugged me to write his book… *sigh* I'm really busy as everything seem to be taking off really quickly. Anyway, the series would be coming to an end really soon. I hope this is a story worth reading **

**Next pairings: Xanxus x Squalo and Belphegor x Fran (Both TYL) [If I missed out anymore characters please PM me! I don't want to leave anyone unsatisfied…]**


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

* * *

Back in the Varia mansion Squalo returned from his mission as usual. Xanxus was causing a riot with the fuss about steak and tequila not being up to standard as usual. Lussuria was always the one getting away unscathed and Squalo sighed at the thought of needing to recruit new members since five out of twenty men that Xanxus used as punch bags were not going to make it.

"Seriously, can't he do things more subtly? At this rate the Italian population is not going to replenish the number of men we need at the Varia headquarters. I think we need to tell the Vongola to stock up more body bags." After some thought Squalo added painkillers to the list of things to request from the Vongola.

Xanxus knew that his shark would be coming back from his mission. As usual it was successful and Xanxus deliberately chose today to kill underlings. _"Let's see how long he is going to rant today before I can shut him up," _Xanxus smirked at that thought. Provoking Squalo was one of the Varia boss's favorite past time. "There is no way he will last more than five seconds."

True to his words, Squalo jumped in from the window instead of breaking down the main door as his usual entrance. The long haired commander strode up to the Varia boss and started ranting about the low birth rate in Italy as well as the limited supply of body bags. Xanxus smirked inwardly while maintaining the frown on his face. It always ticked Squalo off more when Xanxus acted indifferent.

"Shut up trash!" Xanxus growled before tugging on the long silver locks and pulling the other man closer to him, silencing him efficiently with a simple kiss. The long haired man never failed to fall for this trick and simply melted into the searing lips. The taste of tequila made Squalo slightly intoxicated and when they pulled away, breathless, Squalo's mind had already become a piece of blank. All the earlier anger vanished completely, leaving behind only a primitive hunger for more.

Xanxus looked into those fierce eyes and loved everything that the man had to offer from his left hand to his undying devotion to his foul mouth and temper. Xanxus brushed the hair from Squalo's face gently and the act was extremely tender. Squalo felt his heart do a somersault. Something about the cold hearted assassin boss doing such an endearing act made Squalo melt. This was one of the rarer times that Squalo treasured. The man in front of him was not his boss or a cold blooded assassin but man in love with another. Squalo loved this tender side of Xanxus although he would rather die than admit it. He yearned for the other man to treat him like something precious even if they both knew otherwise.

Caressing a cheek, Xanxus leaned in a planted a soft kiss. Their lips barely brushed together and Squalo's eyelids fluttered close, enjoying the warmth due to their close proximity. The moment lasted a second too long and an explosion was heard from below them.

Xanxus cursed out loud and Squalo quickly pulled away from him. Squalo tried his best to seem indifferent but Xanxus knew better. Only if one knew Squalo long enough, they would be able to spot a faint blush upon those pale cheeks. Xanxus chuckled silently at the adorable display the shark put on for him. His steps were jittery and unstable although a normal person would think otherwise. He headed downstairs after Squalo to investigate the source of disturbance.

* * *

Xxx Destiny Aitsuji xxX

* * *

Levi was dusting himself and getting up from the rubble while Belphegor snickered beside a disinterested looking Fran. Lussuria was fussing over how Levi was injured and offered to heal him using his box weapon. Levi grunted and swatted the boxer away until he saw Xanxus and Squalo descending down the stairs.

Immediately, Levi bolted upright and bowed deeply, greeting the boss. The grin on Belphegor's face faltered when Fran turned to look at the new arrival. Blood trickled down from beneath the frog hat. "Oi…"

Fran turned around and asked "What is it fake prince sempai?"

Usually this would have led Belphegor to stabbing Fran but this time he let the snide remark slide. Gently reaching out to touch the blood trickling down, Belphegor felt the warm and sticky substance stain his fingers. "Frog, you are bleeding…"

"So?" the illusionist dead panned. The unexpressive mask ever faltered and Belphegor did not know if the boy felt pain and was trying to hide it or he felt no pain. Without saying much, Belphegor swept Fran off his feet and carried him bridal style to the Varia infirmary. His hasty steps gave away his composed demeanor. Anyone could tell he was genuinely worried for the younger boy.

Upon reaching the infirmary, Belphegor kicked open the door and set Fran down on the bed. He yelled for a doctor who quickly scurried to his side.

Fran was forced to remove his hat for once and it is one of the rarer times he would be seen without it for normal people. For Belphegor who had been going out with the younger boy for two years already, it was a normal occurrence especially if they slept in the same room overnight. Belphegor knew how soft the teal hair was beneath the hideous hat. Sometimes he was almost thankful that only he was allowed to see the boy without his hat.

As the hat came off, Belphegor felt sick at the side of blood smeared on teal hair. He was never sick at the sight of blood. It usually excited him to no end but now it seemed different. _"This is the froggy's blood…"_ Belphegor realized. It was not blood that made him excited but truly, the aspect of death for certain. The blood that related to death made Belphegor fear for Fran's life. He did not want to lose the illusionist.

The doctor did an examination of the wound before explaining to Belphegor who at the current moment was unable to process anymore thoughts. When the doctor bandaged Fran's head, Belphegor was close to murdering the doctor for doing things too slowly. He looked at Fran from beneath the bangs and gritted his teeth.

Once the doctor left, Fran saw the blonde assassin staring at him even though the eyes were hidden out of view. "What is it Bel-sempai?"

Belphegor rushed over and enveloped the smaller boy in his strong arms. Fran was slightly taken aback and the indifferent mask he wore fell right through. "B-Bel…?"

Belphegor said nothing in return and only tightened around Fran. Fran returned the embrace and they enjoyed the silent company.

"Don't ever leave the prince, Fran."

Fran's eyes widened at the mentioned of his name. The blonde assassin had never mentioned his name before so why now? "Bel-sempai, are you…"

Belphegor shushed the younger boy and kissed him deeply while Fran moaned. When they broke apart, Fran was heavily disoriented, his face showing emotions and confusion. "Bel-sempai, why?"

Through all the times they slept together, Belphegor had never kissed Fran. They held hands, cuddled but never kissed. Fran did not say anything about it as he thought the day would never come. Belphegor surprised him with the kiss just now, fulfilling the dreams of the illusionist. Fran felt as if his empty heart was about to explode with so much unexplained feelings within him. He was overwhelmed by it and started crying, alarming the Prince the Ripper.

Belphegor tore away and held Fran gently, worry evident in his voice. "Fran, are you okay? Does it hurt?" Fran shook his head and continued crying. At a lost to what to do, Belphegor hugged Fran and rocked him in his arms. Belphegor started humming a lullaby remembered from long ago.

Fran ceased crying after some time. He eased into the strong arms and listened to the calming heartbeat. "Bel-sempai, I'm fine." With that, Belphegor slowly released Fran, albeit a little reluctant to do so.

Fran looked at Belphegor and slowly lifted his piano thin fingers to brush the bangs aside so he could look directly into the royal eyes.

"What's wrong, Bel-sempai?"

Being unused to having anyone so close and looking directly into his eyes, Belphegor blushed. He had one blue eye and one blood red eye, similar to Mukuro except the red eye was missing of its kanji characters.

Fran marveled over the exquisiteness of Belphegor's unique eyes but was disappointed when Belphegor grabbed his thin wrist to pull away from his bangs, causing them to fall back in place.

"Don't do this to the prince…"

Fran frowned slightly. Belphegor gritted his teeth yet again.

"Don't do this to the Prince anymore, Fran. Don't make the Prince worry over nothing! The Prince needs you and he can't have you if you die!" the voice was breaking closer to the end as a dry sob escaped the blonde's quivering lips.

Fran was shocked and his eyes widened for a fraction at the sudden confession. "What are you talking about Bel? I'm not going to leave you! I will never leave you!"

Belphegor grabbed Fran's head in his hands and kissed the wound gently. "The promise the prince!" he insisted childishly.

Fran was momentarily stupefied beyond words. Then understanding dawned on him. Belphegor was just being childish and insecure. He was relieved that he was not the only one who felt that way. He returned the hug and whispered in Belphegor's ear.

"I love you, sempai."

Belphegor blushed deeply. Fran smiled at the sight. "I love you sempai, I love you. I love you. I love you so much sempai, I'm really happy you care for me."

By now, Belphegor was as red as the brick wall and he shoved Fran away, blood still rushing to his face. "I get it already! You can stop now, it's embarrassing…"

Fran laughed ad Belphegor was charmed instantly. No one had heard the illusionist laugh before, much less seen him smile. "I love you sempai," was all Fran said before they kissed again.

Tsuna received the report on the two couples in Varia and smiled. He nestled in Hibari's lap and read the report from Viper who was demanding payment.

"I see, thank you for your hard work," Tsuna smiled and Viper sighed.

"Whatever, Decimo. The Vongola sure are stingy nowadays." Viper left the room and gave the lovers their well-deserved privacy.

"Finally a day without all the others. What shall we do Tsunayoshi? It's a rare chance."

Tsuna smiled and kissed Hibari. "I say, how about we head for the cafeteria? I'm hungry."

Hibari returned the kiss and nipped lightly on Tsuna's lower lip before pulling away. "Sounds like a plan to me. Let's get going then," with that, Hibari carried Tsuna from the chair and walked to the door while Tsuna laughed and struggled.

**To be continued…**

* * *

**Author's Note: I think I missed out Dino so I'll be doing Dino next **** I'm sorry but I doubt there are any good pairings left for poor old Dino :P I'll be wrapping up this story with the next chapter. Thank you for all your support and I look forward to completing this series as an actual novel with original characters.**

**Destiny Aitsuji wishing you all the best ;)**


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

* * *

Dino was depressed in knowing that Hibari had chosen his little brother and that his little brother had chosen the prefect in return. He had originally intended to prevent it through his power as Don Cavallone. That backfired badly and now Dino was sulking over how he was playing the bad person and how Tsuna would hate him.

"Why couldn't Tsuna fall for a better person? The Kyoko girl in his class would have been a better choice than Kyoya. I know how bad he can get and poor Tsuna deserves none of it. What if Kyoya rapes him? What am I going to do?" Dino stressed out mentally and relapsed into a zombie. His right hand man, Romario, suggested that his boss take some time off the schedule to relax.

Being the competent right hand man he was, Romario took charge and drove his boss to a nearby bar. "I will return in an hour to fetch you, boss," he said. Dino said nothing as he walked to the bar absent mindedly. Romario sighed. He hoped his boss would not get into trouble. He drove off and called for the man assigned to keep an eye on the bar his boss was at. One can never be too sure in the mafia. It was an unspoken rule. Already, the man felt uneasy for leaving his boss all alone but he knew the blonde man needed it.

At the bar, Dino called for sake and downed the first bottle efficiently without much difficulty. His face had become flushed as his mind wandered back to the events that happened in the day.

"_You lied to us! Italian! Be gone! Never come back to japan again!" the bosses of various Yakuza families spat. _

_Dino tried to protest but fell silent when guns were pointed at him. Romario had to pull his boss who was close to breaking down and crying on the spot. The vicious insults from the angry mob bosses could be heard even from a distance. Once in the car, Dino finally broke down and cried. Romario could do nothing for his boss except to allow his boss to cry out._

Now, alone in an unknown bar and drinking sake by himself, Dino wondered if he had made the right choice. He chuckled bitterly at first. That soon escalated into an insane laughter to which several bar patrons turned to look at him. Dino could not be bothered at the many pairs of eyes on him. Some were curious while most of them were annoyed. Whispers going on behind his back did not make any difference to him at this point. He continued to laugh until he felt a tug at his arm.

Whoever it was, Dino could not be bothered to resist the person. If he was going to get hit for causing a ruckus then that was just it. He deserved it after all. _"There will be no scums on Earth lower than me…"_ he thought and smiled.

To his surprise, the person dragged him out of the bar. Dino turned to look at the person dragging him by his arm and saw pink long hair. _"So now it is a woman," _Dino bitterly thought to himself. The world seemed to stand against him. Dino felt bitter about himself. "If only I wasn't Don Cavallone…" he whispered. The woman who was dragging him stopped abruptly. She turned around and Dino recognized her. She threw him a helmet.

"Put it on," she told him. Dino complied.

He got on the pillion seat of her scooter and they set off to an unknown destination.

* * *

Xxx Destiny Aitsuji xxX

* * *

When Romario had gotten a call from a hyperventilating subordinate, his heart nearly stopped. Dino was said to have been kidnapped by an unknown woman in her twenties. Dino had not even put up a fight and the subordinates had lost track of them.

Romario cursed his luck. He knew it was never a good idea to leave Dino. It had not even been twenty minutes since he left his boss alone. Turning the car around, Romario went back to the bar to fetch the subordinates left behind. He only hoped his boss would be able to defend himself against a mere woman kidnapper. The tracking system in his boss's cell phone would provide more than enough means of tracing him down.

* * *

Xxx Destiny Aitsuji xxX

* * *

Dino ended up waiting on a bench in the park. It was late and there was no one in sight. Dino sighed. His heart felt empty and suddenly he did not want to go on living. He felt sorry at the thought of leaving behind his precious family but could not stop despairing.

Something cold rested and weighed itself on Dino's bowed head. He looked up to see a can of cold coffee in front of him. Accepting the drink and mumbling his thanks, he opened the can coffee numbly and drank, not noticing the taste or the woman sitting beside him.

"You know, I really like this place. I often come here alone on Friday nights. It gets really lonely in that house."

Dino looked at here. "You have Reborn."

The woman laughed hollowly. "It seems that way doesn't it? Did you know that man has his heart with a dead woman? Despite my best efforts to be there and give him everything, I would never be able to hold a candle to that woman."

"Are you referring to Luce? I think he will see you as a woman one day and grow to love you. Don't give up yet, poison scorpion."

Bianchi laughed. They drank their coffee in silence for a while. Then Dino broke the silence. "I guess we are somewhat alike."

Bianchi laughed without humor. "How so, Don Cavallone?"

Dino sipped the cold caffeine. "We are both trying hard for the people we love but somehow it does not seem to turn out well."

Bianchi sighed. She knew what he said was true but she did not want to admit it.

"I wonder sometimes if what I am doing is worth the cause. He doesn't even look my way. When he does, it is to use me. I know it is cruel that I am being used like a tool but I just can't help it. I really hate myself. If only I had not fallen in love with such a cold and heartless man."

Dino thought about Tsuna's situation with Hibari. "And I wished that I was a better and more influential boss and brother to be able to avoid a painful future for my precious brother. Now that he has chosen that cold hearted and blood thirsty prefect, there is nothing I could do. I wish I had not slacked off during Reborn's training."

Bianchi giggled. "You are right. We are the same indeed. I wonder if I would have done things differently if I had known the future."

That left the both of them thinking. Dino came to a conclusion. "I don't think it would matter. I would have done just the same." Bianchi agreed with unspoken words.

Dino finished off the last of his coffee and Bianchi glanced at him. "Thank you for bringing me here. I need to get going. Romario and the rest will be worried about me."

Bianchi smiled. "You are a good boss." Those words seemed to have touched Dino's heart and he smiled genuinely for the first time after the incident.

"You are a good woman," he said before waving. "You should find a good man who would return your love." As he turned to leave, Bianchi caught a glimpse of Dino's face under the moonlight and was enchanted by it. A faint blush adorned her face. The heart she thought had perished so long ago returned to life.

_Doki-doki…_

The cover of night revealed a new flame beneath the ashes. Love is once more rekindled through the power of night and darkness.

_**~The End~**_

* * *

**Author's Last Note: Thank you for reading till the end. I hope this is satisfying enough an ending. Please let me know if this story would be worth reading once more all over from the starting. I'll leave the rest to your imagination **

**Destiny Aitsuji, signing off.**


End file.
